


【哥唐 | 校园AU】纸飞机 | Les Avions en Papier

by BillionsofMe



Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER存档，全文完。* 标题来自电影《放牛班的春天》中的歌《纸飞机》。* 留学美国的大一新生 D & 大三学长 L，时间设定2012年左右（年龄调整），两人的过去经历与现实有所不同，且与现实无关* 有原创男性 & 女性角色！！* 灵感来自于我的留学生涯，文中的大学生活描写都基于我的母校俄亥俄州立大学（简称俄州大或OSU）。* 也许这篇文更多的是写给太过怀念大学四年留学异国他乡，结识了很多挚友，在中西文化的夹缝中探求自我的自己。
Relationships: Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Daffy Tong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Daffy接到美国俄亥俄州立大学Fisher商学院的录取通知书的时候，他把自己关在卧室里，给远在加拿大的二姐拨通了越洋电话。那一年他刚过十八岁，父亲与他早已成年的四个哥哥和两个姐姐已移民去了加拿大。哥哥们与大姐和他的年龄相差很大，从小与他并不亲近，只有他二姐比他大两岁，处处照顾他，两年前跟着父亲的脚步，去了加拿大读大学。

那时候他二姐对他说，阿仔，这样你就离我们很近了，能经常来看看我们了。

Daffy十岁时父母离了婚，父亲是花旗银行的高管，带着他的哥哥们和大姐，跟着公司调度去了加拿大生活，只剩他与二姐两个孩子判给了他母亲，留在了香港。父亲也算尽到了「责任」，给了他们相当优渥的生活条件。父亲在加拿大再婚，几年后又得了一女儿，只是Daffy与她未曾相见。二姐十八岁时，去了温哥华的不列颠哥伦比亚大学攻读金融专业，终与父亲团聚。Daffy还记得他二姐离开那天。他心知肚明她是去投奔父亲的，只是他闭口不言说。二姐的飞机起飞后，母亲盯着墙上的挂钟，偷偷抹着泪。

Daffy说，妈妈，我以后上大学绝不去加拿大。

母亲说，阿仔，你想去哪就去哪，不用太考虑妈妈。

Daffy是家里最小的孩子，母亲与他二姐都喜欢称他为「阿仔」。

Daffy邮件联系了俄亥俄州立大学的国际事务办公室，申请了学校提供的国际生接机服务。回复他邮件的是国际事务办公室的一名学生志愿者，名叫Leonard Norris，来自俄亥俄州戴顿市，是俄州大土木工程专业的大三学生。他们在第三封邮件之后在Facebook加了好友。Leonard是一个白白胖胖的男生，一头金棕色的卷发，带着黑框眼镜，面容很是和蔼，相当尽力地解答Daffy提到的一切问题。

离开香港的那一天下了大雨。母亲陪他托运完行李，把他送到了安检处入口。Daffy抱了抱母亲。她在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说，登机了别忘了给妈妈打电话；到了那边有网络了别忘记给妈妈打Skype。母亲为了能随时与他联系，特意在电脑上安装了Skype，费了很多时间才学会怎么用。她没有像二姐离开时那样落泪。

Daffy想，大概是老天爷替她哭完了。

俄州大坐落在美国东部内陆一座叫做哥伦布的小城市，在八月下旬的盛夏时节总是阳光灿烂，空气干燥，与香港大相径庭。他拉着自己的两个大行李箱走出机场时，一股热浪就扑面而来。他那时没有电话卡，只能借着机场的WiFi信号与Leonard在Facebook上联系，但他们的相见也还算顺利。

Leonard开着一辆白色的捷达小轿车，车里乱糟糟的，远不如他家中带着司机的越野车干净高级，但Daffy倒觉得相当温馨。Leonard虽比他大三岁，却没有他那么高，胖嘟嘟的脸上全是汗，还憋着劲儿帮他搬行李箱，白净的脸上泛着红，看上去比他的样子还小。

“怎么样，在飞机上睡得好吗？”Leonard一边将行李箱塞进他狭窄又乱七八糟的后备箱，一边问。

“还不错。”Daffy回答，他很久没有用英语交流了，这一下子的切换，让他稍微有些磕巴。

“香港那边天气好吗？”Leonard又问。

“我离开的时候在下大雨。”Daffy答道。

“稍等一下，”那美国男生将后备箱敞开来，“我还要接一个新生，她从上海来。”

Daffy点了点头。没过一会儿，就见一个女孩子风风火火地从机场里走出来了，与他不同的是，那女孩子只推了一个大箱子，紫色的帽衫系在腰间，身材微胖却很高挑，马尾辫随着她的步伐左右晃动着。Leonard在他身边冲女孩子招了招手，就见那女孩笑着小碎步跑了过来，大眼睛眯成了月牙。

“不好意思，我来晚了！”女孩子的英语发音并不是很好，却相当流利，透着些自信，“取行李的地方人好多呀，我看到了好多中国学生呢。”

他们启程前往学校。在路途上的交谈中，Daffy告诉女孩，自己其实也是上海人，只是很小很小的时候就去香港了。他得知那女孩英文名叫Ellen，因为她中文名叫孙艾伦，和Ellen完美适配，就自作主张给自己起了这个名字。因为美国的大学几乎都强制大一新生要在学校住宿舍，当Leonard问起他们两人的宿舍是哪栋时，Daffy又意外地发现他与Ellen被分配到了一栋宿舍楼。

“真是好巧啊。”Daffy用他并不流利的国语说道。

Leonard把他们送到了宿舍楼下，那时，在宿舍楼前游逛的，基本都是他们这些需要提前来到异国他乡办理入学手续的留学生。那美国男生帮他们安顿好了行李箱，并告诉他们几天后的周五，国际事务办公室的工作人员和志愿者们想邀请他们这些留学生，在他的住处办个非正式的派对，希望他们也能参加。Daffy想着开学前也没什么事做，不妨去派对结识些新朋友，大家都是远渡重洋来到这里的，能遇到些老乡也说不定，就痛快应了下来。

周五那天，Daffy独自前往了Leonard给他发的住所地址。Daffy的宿舍里还有一个韩国留学生，叫金在敏，那家伙极喜欢健身和蹦迪，而俄州大的健身房又是出了名的全美最大，他提前到来的日子基本都贡献给了健身房和夜店，对这种中规中矩的家庭派对没什么兴趣。

Leonard的住所是位于15街的一栋三层小房子，一共住了六人，据说每个人一个月租金只有300块，在那个地段相当便宜。那条街离俄州大校园很近，几乎都是兄弟会姐妹会的独栋大别墅，一栋房子里能住二三十人的那种，每到周末的时候就属这条街最为吵闹。Daffy在来到美国之前，就对这边狂热的兄弟会文化有所耳闻，甚至在邮件中询问了Leonard好几次；但那美国男生则是个不太擅长社交的宅男——

“我从来没进过兄弟会的大门半步。”Leonard是这样说的，“我不够酷。”他抬起胖乎乎的手，在说出「酷」这个字的时候用双手比了个引号。

周五那天天气依旧很好。天空蓝得像是深不见底的海水，那让Daffy又想起了离开香港那天的大雨，雨声在他耳边哗哗响着。他的母亲已经能够自如地使用Skype与他联系了，他们每天都会打个视频电话，这让妈妈脸上曾经的悲伤表情褪去了不少。Daffy站在三层房子的门口，按响了破旧的门铃。

门铃很刺耳。

房子二楼的一扇窗子是开着的，里面传来了球赛的声音，门铃响起来的时候，他听到从那房间里传出一声咆哮，“Leslie——！去开门！！”

Daffy在那时还想，啊？Leslie？女生吗？Leonard这个人还有女生室友哦，真不赖。

他怎么也想不到半分钟后，自己的这个想法就被证实还挺荒诞的。

给他开门的是个男生，个子小小的，穿着白色的T恤，长着亚洲脸，还带点婴儿肥，像极了个十六七岁的高中小男生。Daffy的脑子里就又冒出来一个更奇怪的想法，啊？这是个娃娃脸协会吗？Leonard就已经是个西方人极少见的娃娃脸了，这下又冒出来一位？

“你是来参加派对的吗？”那个娃娃脸用极为纯正的英文问道。不知为什么，好像还有点英式发音。

Daffy点了点头，刚想说点什么，就听见二层的窗户里传来一声，“是个臭屁新生吗？！”

娃娃脸冲那二层房间翻了个白眼，眉毛扬起来了，Daffy那时才后知后觉地发现这娃娃脸有一双桃花眼，双眉虽英气，却衬得那张脸特别秀美。Daffy高中时是学校的风云人物，他虽然不觉得自己是什么玉树临风的主，却也知道自己这张脸还算说得过去，只是这娃娃脸在他面前站着，竟让自己莫名有种自惭形秽的情感喷涌而上，钻到他脑袋顶上。「好漂亮啊。」他差点就把这句话说出来了，紧跟着他意识到自己幸亏是在脑子里想的，竟暗自惊出一身冷汗来，鸡皮疙瘩顺着脖子爬上去，引得他头皮发麻。

娃娃脸招呼他进屋，还是继续用英文同他讲话，絮絮叨叨地说了一长串，“你来得太早啦，是Leonard邀请你的吗？他这家伙，认识的留学生比我还多……你是新生吧？你叫什么？”

“我叫Daffy。”他用英文回答道。

“你是哪的人？”娃娃脸问。

“我香港来的。”他回答。

那娃娃脸好像被点着的窜天猴一样，一下子就兴奋起来了，拽住他的胳膊喊，满口粤语都跑出来了，“大佬啊！我也是香港人！我怕亚洲来的我看不出是哪里人，都只敢说英文呢！你怎么不早说呀——？”娃娃脸说话时，尾音拖好长。

Daffy在心里嘟哝，你也没问啊……

娃娃脸拽着他跑上楼和每个室友打招呼，他室友中，有两个大三的美国人，还有一个德国人和一个日本人，都是大四毕业生。娃娃脸说这些都是你学长，我也是你学长；又急匆匆和室友们指着Daffy说，他也是香港来的，是我老乡，你们都不许叫他臭屁新生。直到派对开始，Daffy和Leonard，Ellen，还有Ellen的中国室友成功会师之后，Daffy才知道了这娃娃脸的更多底细。

娃娃脸是平面设计专业的，香港人，小学毕业后就一个人跑去英国读书，在那里呆了六年，所以才一口正宗伦敦腔。Leonard嘟嘟囔囔说我和这家伙大一住一间宿舍，之后我去国际事务办公室当学生志愿者，从大二开始负责去机场接你们这些留学生来学校，每一年——那美国男生强调道——每一年，都有一批中国的新生小姑娘问我，你听说过Leslie Cheung吗？

我白眼都翻累了，累了。Leonard说。

Daffy傻愣愣问道，啊？为什么啊？小姑娘问他干嘛啊？

去往美国之前，为了多了解留学生活，他注册了一个非常活跃的俄亥俄州华人论坛，那里面有相当多关于俄州大的帖子。而作为一个两耳不闻窗外事的纯情高三男生，他着实没想到去论坛的八卦板块逛逛，错过了那板块里几乎隔几天就会冒出来的，关于某位来自香港，大一时被中国学生会副主席一见钟情，倒追成了她小男友，又被副主席安排着阴差阳错在俄州大中秋晚会上唱了首歌直接成了学校华人间风云人物，长得惊世骇俗的娃娃脸的故事。

听完了这么多，Daffy却只冒出一句话，“那他现在还是那个学生会副主席的小男友吗？”

“想什么呢，人家副主席早都毕业啦——”Ellen吐槽道。

所以他现在单身？Daffy脑子里又没头没尾冒出了这么句话。

大家玩乐正酣时，娃娃脸又凑过来，在他身边「大佬」、「大佬」地说东说西。派对来了二十来人，只有他一个香港人，理所当然被那娃娃脸紧跟着不放。娃娃脸只叫他「大佬」，一点没有学长的样子，Daffy总觉得这与自己生得人高马大，又性格冷静有关，连母亲有时都会埋怨他，说明明是个十几岁的小崽子，却少言寡语地像个黑帮老大。只是那娃娃脸虽说婆婆妈妈，却也对学校的事情基本有问必答，在Leonard无数次想要给Daffy递啤酒的时候，又不遗余力地夺过酒来，像是护着小弟似的，厉声呵斥着不行不行，二十一岁之前都不能喝酒！

派对结束时，Daffy、Ellen与娃娃脸都互留了电话号码。那时候Leonard打着酒嗝说，我听说你们中国留学生有新生富婆出高价要Leslie的手机号码，是真的吗？

这胖乎乎的男生酒量不好，喝了瓶啤酒连说话都大舌头了，管娃娃脸叫「Leshileee」。

啊？谁要出高价要我手机号？我给她，让她把钱给我。娃娃脸追问。

还没到宿舍，Daffy的手机就像连环炮似的响了起来，却是那Leslie将他，Leonard还有Ellen拉了个群组，在里面絮絮叨叨地说开学之后要带他们去吃学校里最好吃的食堂，顺便痛批Daffy宿舍楼下的那间食堂很难吃。「不过我和Leonard都没有meal plan（注：美国大学住校生储蓄在学生卡里的在校餐饮套餐，周期为一学期）……」娃娃脸却发来一条短信。

短信最后的省略号，让Daffy的耳边莫名地响起了那娃娃脸拖长的尾音。

「没事，反正据说meal plan也花不完，刷我的学生卡就好。」Daffy在群里回复道。

就这样，Daffy开学第一周就被一个大他两岁的学长宰了一刀，还超级怡然自得。Leslie对于他的请客倒是挺感恩的，口口声声说要让他当模特，画一幅肖像画给他。Ellen在一旁插嘴道，Leslie学长，能给我也画一张吗？

那Leslie细长的胳膊勾上Daffy的肩膀说，Daffy是我老乡，又这么靓仔，我当然要优先给他画啦——

之后那另外三个人又开始吐槽起开学第一周就留作业的教授，只留下Daffy耳边回荡着Leslie那句「又这么靓仔」。


	2. Chapter 2

美国的大学生活远没有Daffy想象得那么风光。在进入商学院学习专业课之前，他需要修完大量通识课和必修课，并且成绩要足够好，才能顺利通过商学院的考核，正式进入金融专业。他的微积分课每周都要做几套习题，并且还有课堂测验。他知道Leslie的学业也很繁重，设计作业一个接着一个，只是那丝毫不影响娃娃脸在他的短信列表里刷存在感。

Leslie倒是对他信守承诺。他们你来我往地约了两周，才终于敲定了开学第二周，劳动节周末小长假前的那个周五，在Leslie的艺术课画室见面，Daffy来当他的模特。那时刚到九月，美国内陆小城的天气却还是燥热不堪，室内冷气开得很足，他总能看到穿着夏装的女孩子在课堂里抱着胳膊给自己取暖。

Daffy却不怕冷，他体热，总是出汗。

娃娃脸穿着一件米色的长袖帽衫，及膝的短裤，和一双白色的耐克运动鞋。Daffy想，Leslie也像那些女孩子一样，总是受不住室内极寒的冷气。他坐在那里，被Leslie喝来喊去了快三个小时，让他——不要动！嘴巴也不要动、眼睛也不要动——

「这样我干脆不呼吸好了？！」他不爽道。

Leslie笑得很大声，和他文静的外表很是不符。他说，「大佬，你老是动的话，就会打扰我，不能画出你的靓了。」

你觉得我很靓？Daffy很想问，但他听了Leslie的话，没有再出声了。只是这一不出声，他的思绪就开始飘散了。Daffy先是看着Leslie。他觉得很可惜。Leslie也很适合当模特，却没有人给他作画。Leslie是那种值得被绘画大师作肖像画的人——不，Leslie本身就像一幅画似的。紧接着他又想到了二姐，不知二姐在温哥华读书，功课紧张吗？他又想到了母亲在房间里独自落泪的样子，似乎在对他说，阿仔，你和你二姐一样狠心，最后还是抛弃妈妈了。

他又想到了很多年都没见到的父亲。他父亲现在长什么样子呢？他的小妹妹长大了没有？多高了？听不听话……？

在那时，他才看到一个人倚在教室的门口，看着他们两人。Leslie顺着他的视线看过去。那是个身形高挑的美国人，棕发碧眼，脸上留着稍微有些泛白的胡渣，看上去快四十岁的样子。那美国人走进教室，站在Leslie身边，看了一会儿他的画，就上手想要拿Leslie的铅笔。

Leslie抬起手，竟像个小孩子似的躲过了那美国人，说，“这又不是课堂作业，你不用帮我改。”

那美国人面露尴尬，却又咧开嘴笑道，“看来你又有了新模特了，Leslie。”这棕发男说着，走向Daffy，伸出手来，“你好，我是Leslie的艺术课教授，我叫Jacob。”

妈呀，原来是教授。Daffy心里想着，赶忙站起来，握住棕发男的手，“你好，我是Daffy，是Leslie的朋友……”

“大佬，不要动呀——”Leslie却抬高了声音对他说，丝毫没把那教授放在眼里。

棕发男Jacob笑了，“Leslie之前的模特都是他的前女友们，看来你现在不用画画来泡妞了？”Leslie却没作答，脸上没了笑，继续画画，气氛一时间让Daffy觉得有些难堪。

“好吧……”棕发男叹了口气，“别忘了今晚，Bullwinkles，准时点。”

“Bullwinkles是什么？”棕发男走后，他问道。

“学校旁边的酒吧，在活动中心对面，你去过吗？”Leslie倒是老老实实回答了，只是脸上表情还不怎么好看，“这学期是最后一学期的艺术课了，Jacob想带着我们班出去聚一聚，定在了今晚。”

“那、那这个会耽误你去聚餐吗？”Daffy有些不好意思，他站起身来，“如果画不完的话，可以下次再约，我随时都有空的……”

Leslie眼神犀利地瞪了他一眼，Daffy那时才发现，娃娃脸的左眼有三眼皮。

像是戏曲变脸似的，这学长又绽出一副笑脸，变回原来小孩子的模样，说，“已经要画完啦，大佬，别着急。”

我不着急，我一点都不着急。Daffy在心里想。

Leslie把那副素描肖像画卷了起来，走上前来递给他。Leslie的帽衫袖子很长，几乎把手都遮住了。他正准备打开看看那副画，却被抓住了手腕。

Leslie的手很凉。

“不要看！”这娃娃脸笑着说，“等你回宿舍再看嘛，大佬。”Leslie的手松开了，却在他手腕上留下了些凉意。

他的宿舍拥挤不堪，两个美国室友叫来了几个哥们儿，正闹哄哄地商量去哪里玩个通宵。Daffy手里拿着Leslie给他的那幅肖像画，没有打开。他不希望让别人看到那幅画。周末是劳动节小长假，Daffy的韩国室友也理所当然地决定去酒吧嗨一下。他询问了室友是哪家酒吧，他室友回答，“Bullwinkles，就在活动中心对面，你问这个干嘛？你又不会去。”

Daffy想，谁说我不会去？

只是在那个晚上之后，Daffy实在不知道自己当时的决策是否正确。某种意义上来说，那个燥热的周五夜晚，他的人生改变了。


	3. Chapter 3

如果说Leslie的老师带他们来这里是聚餐的话，Daffy倒是有些困惑。Bullwinkles的确是间酒吧，名字也够狂野，但更接近于Daffy所理解的「club」。那酒吧一进去甚是狭窄，吧台边挤满了人，有不少穿着印有俄州大校标的衣服的年轻人，背景音乐非常吵，灯光很暗。他的韩国室友很快就扔下他钻进人群不见踪影了，Daffy有点手足无措地遛着墙根走，时不时被跟着音乐舞动的陌生人挤到。他先是被人群半推半拱地挤到楼梯边，就索性爬上二楼，发现二楼竟比一层宽敞多了，一圈大吧台在中央，大部分人也都是坐着，喝点东西，聊聊天。周围围着一圈高桌高脚凳，也是人满为患，角落则放着几张乒乓球台和桌球台，依旧是被很多人围着。二层也没什么灯光，或是那些灯仅仅是蓝紫色的。Daffy实在不太喜欢酒吧总把灯光搞得很朦胧，故意不让人看清和自己说话的人是谁，配上喝得醉醺醺的气氛，好像这样人们就不需要坦诚相见，不需要负起责任。

即便是这样昏暗的灯光下，Daffy也一眼就看到了Leslie。他在和棕发男教授打乒乓球，被几个人围观着。Daffy远远看着，也不知道应不应该上前打招呼。吧台上方的酒水单是黑色的，在烟雾弥漫的酒吧里更是看不清了，况且他只有十八岁，酒吧里大部分饮品都不能喝，那让他实在有些无聊。

Daffy看菜单的功夫，Leslie就消失在球桌旁了。他环视四周，在人群中试图找到那娃娃脸的踪影。幸亏Leslie的外套是米色的，在灰蒙蒙的视野中极为显眼，Daffy才看到那人推门进了酒吧二层尽头的卫生间，教授不远不近地跟在他身后。Daffy虽不觉得他拥有女人那般敏锐的直觉，却也下意识觉得这教授与他学长之间的关系并不一般。Leslie并不是个不讲礼貌的人，相反的，Daffy知道他尊师重道，为人亲和，却偏偏对他的教授态度相当僵硬。

Daffy跟了上去。

卫生间的隔音极好，几乎听不到酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐和人们的谈笑声。他就像是与世隔绝了一般，视线却依旧昏暗不已，因为那狭小的卫生间中，依旧只亮着一盏勉强能照明的黄色顶灯。他看到Leslie似乎是在小便池前准备方便，却发现那教授紧贴在Leslie身后，在他推门进来的时候又突然退开了。

那中年白人沉默了许久，脸色在黑暗中极为难看，最终他盯着Leslie问道，一手指着Daffy，“你叫他来的？”

Leslie一只手还扶着墙，明明卫生间内空间还不少，但他的艺术课教授却离他很近，Leslie被那男人挤得站姿有些尴尬，低头不语。Daffy实在想一个箭步就上去将那衣冠禽兽推开。那教授的身高和自己差不多，身子却健壮不少，Daffy想反驳说「他没有叫我来，是我自己来的」，声音却梗在喉咙里。他心脏跳得极快，手也微微发抖，看那教授又将视线落在自己身上，从未见过这阵仗的Daffy吓得有些不知所措。

那中年教授离开了卫生间，从他身旁经过时狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀，直接把他撞了一个趔趄。Leslie似乎是听到了他脚下打滑的声音，抬起头来看他，一下子和他的视线相交了。Leslie的眼睛很亮很亮，即便是在烟雾弥漫，味道难闻的卫生间里，都像是星星那般亮。

从那一刻起，Daffy很讨厌酒吧。他讨厌这里灯光这么暗，角落里的恶意可以肆意妄为，空气灰蒙蒙的，再美的人事都被湮没了，背景音乐也总是震耳欲聋，让他听不清他想要听的声音。

“Leslie——”他终于发出声音了，在空荡荡的卫生间里。

Leslie并没有跟他说话，而是早已离开了这房间，与他擦肩而过时看都没有看他一眼。

Daffy跌跌撞撞地跑出卫生间。酒气扑面而来，让他一阵反胃又头晕目眩，差点就瘫在地上。他极想找到那件米色的外套。酒吧里放起了Pitbull的「Nasty Girl」Remix版，电音顺着他耳边的嗡鸣钻进他耳朵里。Daffy实在反感这些故作性感的迪厅歌曲，他不觉得这有什么性感的——去刻意卖弄并没有的风骚。性感与风骚从不需卖弄。它们能从一举一动中流出来，让旁人忍不住捧在手心里。

他想找到那个穿米色外套的人。

Daffy的家庭虽然没有那么圆满，童年和少年时光却也算是安稳幸福，有极宠他的母亲和二姐，还有处处为他打理生活的帮佣。他少年时在学校成绩优异，当校报总编，又是篮球队长，人缘极好，可以说是众星捧月。只是如今，刚满十八岁的他满怀憧憬地离家万里，却突然发现自己实际上无依无靠，无人知晓，一下子被打入普通人之列。

Daffy高二时谈过一个女友。那女友是学校中的级花，总是考年级前三，能说会道，担任学生会主席，与他可以说是郎才女貌。他们在高二暑假时曾情窦初开想要初尝禁果，偷偷约在女友家中，最终却因为女友实在害怕，还是没有做下去。高三Daffy决定出国后，他们就分手了。只是Daffy虽然在这方面还比较懵懂，却也能看得出刚才他在卫生间中所见到的那一幕究竟意味着什么……

不，Leslie绝不是那样随便的人。他想。

「他真的不是那样随便的人吗？」Daffy又在心里问自己。他顺着酒吧的楼梯走下去，故意深吸着二手烟的味道。那楼梯带着他通向酒吧的地下一层。他与Leslie不过只认识了一个月，只知道他也来自香港，学设计专业，大学两年间就谈了三任女友，在华人学生中很受欢迎，除此之外，他一无所知。

他是什么样的人？有什么爱好？他的家庭是什么样子的？

Daffy不知不觉就混入了地下一层的人群中。那酒吧的地下一层空间更大，像是个经常会举办live house的地方，尽头处的高台上有DJ在打碟，灯光极亮，一下子就刺痛了他的双眼，让他甚至觉得自己失明了一瞬。Daffy慌忙地扶着墙边移动，绕过靠墙的桌椅和在桌椅周围饮酒的人们。

他不知那晚到底是天遂人愿，还只是那米色外套太过扎眼，Daffy依旧很快就从一众人的缝隙中看到了Leslie。他的学长缩在角落里坐着，双臂抱在胸前，而那棕发教授就站在他身前，跟他很大声地说着什么，只是Daffy并听不见，也看不清那两人的表情。Daffy急匆匆地推开人群想走过去，就看到那男人死拽着Leslie的手腕，将一条腿压在他的膝盖上，整个人都攀在他身上亲他的嘴。

Daffy怒火中烧，大脑一下子「嗡」地一声炸开了，也不管那人到底是不是个教授或是到底有多强壮，扑过去就将他推开了。那中年白人的额头撞在墙上，发出了一声巨响。Leslie似乎也被吓到了，而直到那时，Daffy才看到了他学长脸上惊恐的表情，还有那双更亮、更亮的眼睛。

他们三人僵持了一会儿。Daffy本来都做好了被那男人一拳揍过来的觉悟，却发现那教授没有这么做。男人扶着额头，那里被撞破了，身上的酒味愈加酸腻而浓烈，混着血腥味，又勾起了Daffy的恐惧。他的视线来回扫视着Daffy与Leslie，最终定格在Leslie身上。

“下周二课上见，Leslie。”他的教授说，声音很大，却没什么感情。

那中年白人转身离开后，Daffy赶忙坐在Leslie身旁，他不知所措地用手臂抱住Leslie的肩膀。他们面前的桌子上有一杯喝了一大半的烈酒，杯子边缘还有凌乱的唇印。

那是Leslie的唇印吗？还是那令人作呕的「教授」的唇印、亦或是他们两人都有……

「别乱想了。」Daffy在心中厉声提醒自己。

“我给你要杯水去吧……”Daffy在他学长的耳边说，作势要起身。谁知Leslie竟双臂搂上来，全瘫在他身上，口中的酒气飘到Daffy的脸上，却根本不似他之前所闻到的其他人身上的酒气那般令人反胃。

相反的，Leslie身上的酒气极其香甜。

“拜托别走，哥哥。”Leslie在他耳边说，声音里带着哭腔，闷热的气息掺杂着酒味吐在他耳朵后面的皮肤上。他低下头去，Leslie靠在他的颈弯处，刘海被打湿了，乱糟糟地耷拉在额前，鼻梁上也渗着亮晶晶的汗珠。Daffy抬起另一只手臂将那年长他两岁的学长圈起来。

“好啦，哥哥不走。”他回答。

他想，他虽然滴酒未沾，但也醉了。


	4. Chapter 4

酒吧那晚过后，他们便很多天没再见面了。那晚Leslie伏在他肩膀上，不知是汗还是泪，把他的衣服都打湿了，只是那汗水或泪水很快干涸了。

他没有洗那件T恤。

Leslie不再回复他的短信。他一直还想要再找个机会和Leslie谈谈那个教授的事情，比如是不是需要找学校帮帮忙，毕竟他刚来到这个国家，并不太熟悉受到老师的性骚扰该如何处理，但如果Leslie需要帮助的话，他一定会挺身而出的。

除此之外，还有一件事总困扰着他。平日他忙于学业，在那阵子又结识了几个俄州大香港学生会的朋友，大家酷爱一起打篮球，倒也不怎么受影响；只是当他独处时，或是临睡前，闭上眼睛的那一刻就一下子会闪回到在酒吧的那一晚，他站在不远处，看着Leslie的手腕被扣在一起，嘴被别人亲……

微积分课和经济学课的第一个期中考试临近，Daffy不得不强迫自己在脑海中屏蔽了Leslie这个人。既然对方也冷落了他，那么他也选择不去打扰，只是期中考试的前一周，他还是没忍住给Leonard发了短信。

「嘿，我在Facebook上看到，这周三是Leslie的生日…」他写道，「我们要不要给他个惊喜派对呀？」

「兄弟，我还以为你不来了？周三晚上在我家给Leslie办生日派对。那家伙跟我说他问过你，但你说下周有考试，所以不能参加，怎么回事？！」

「我下周的确有期中考试…」Daffy实在很困惑。Leslie竟对他的课程安排那么心知肚明，却似乎是刻意不让他参加生日派对似的。「他也不回我短信…」

「所以你俩到底怎么回事？我问他怎么最近没见你，他就只说你忙。」

「能帮我问问他吗？」

「你们能不能别像小姑娘似的，要问你自己来问。」

Daffy看着Leonard最后一条短信沉默了许久。最后，他问清了周三晚上生日派对的时间，苦于自己还没到二十一岁，无法亲自买酒，只得找到香港学生会和他关系不错的学长Jack，软磨硬泡拜托人家帮他去商店买了瓶价格不菲的红酒。那学长问他，干嘛买这么贵的酒，这是要泡多金贵的妞啊。

周三晚上他有晚课，回宿舍取了那瓶要给Leslie当做二十一岁生日礼物的红酒赶到Leslie家的时候已经是晚上八点多了。他敲门后给他开门的正是Leslie，他们在已经黑尽了的天空下凝视了彼此许久。Leslie皱起眉头，颦起一道不太明显的眉间纹，他大概猜到是Leonard「告的密」，之后一整晚都对Leonard有些爱答不理，倒没有为难Daffy太多。那让Daffy有些愧疚，但即便罪魁祸首是Leslie，他看到那张娃娃脸，就怎么也怪不起他来，只是在内心责备自己是不是做了什么让Leslie不高兴的事情了。那次派对之后，Daffy特意找Leonard道了歉，那胖乎乎的美国人却对此不太介意。

那家伙有点小性子，但一点坏心眼也没有，这种事我不会跟他计较，Leonard说。

Leslie对他的态度倒是缓和了不少，却闭口不提为什么先前对他那么冷漠，还热心地把他当年的微积分笔记借给了自己。只是Daffy看他学长的那些凌乱的数学笔记，终于勉强找到了这娃娃脸的一个缺点。

他数学是真的不算太好呀……

中秋节来临的时候，哥伦布这座小城也准备入秋了。Daffy听说俄亥俄州冬天会下很大很大的雪，有时不到十一月份就迎来雪季，那让作为香港人没见过雪的自己很是期待。每年的中秋节，俄州大华人学生会都会在工程学院楼的大礼堂中举办中秋晚会。那大礼堂差不多能坐下小一千人，但位置还是不够坐。他听Jack学长说，每年的留学生越来越多，明年大概要考虑去校外租个更大的场地了。中秋晚会的入场券要在网上买，5美元一张，学长给了Daffy一张入场券，说你也算是我们学生会的半个会员，就给你票吧，省得你还要自己付钱。

Daffy有些不好意思地问，能、能给两张吗？我有个朋友也想一起去。

Jack学长扬起眉毛问，谁啊？我也不能随便给吧，虽说就5块钱，但学生会办这么大的晚会，也是有成本的。

Daffy说，你认识Ellen吗？也是咱们商学院的，和我同级。

学长摇摇头说，新生我怎么会认识，听名字是个女生？是之前让我帮你买酒，你想泡的那个金贵妞吗？

Daffy被这么一说，脸特红，被学长当作默认了，推了一下他的肩膀，说，你小子可以啊，刚来这边就钓到女仔了。

中秋晚会前，Daffy在宿舍里赶作业，那天是九月的最后一天，周日，他的室友全出门了。他扣上电脑时抬起头，看到自己书桌上方的收纳柜里平躺着那一卷长长的画纸。那时，Daffy才猛然想起来，当初Leslie给自己画的肖像画，他还未打开过。

那幅画像远超出了Daffy的想象。在三个小时内能画出这样一幅素描人像来，即使是外行人Daffy也叹为观止。他将画纸凑近了，鼻子几乎贴在了纸上，那上面铅笔和纸张的木屑味道淡淡的。这幅画像连自己脸上的每一条纹路几乎都画出来了，甚至连他都没注意到的青春痘或是眼角的笑纹都在，那是Leslie盯着自己看了三个小时所画出来的，并且，Daffy不得不承认，他觉得这幅画过度美化了他，因为这画像看上去实在英俊，但自己并没有帅到这份上。

那想法让Daffy有些害羞。他之前没细想过，但突然意识到当初Leslie与自己在那画室里安静地同处一室了三个小时，自己还被那人从上到下看了个透彻，就觉得脸上有些发烧。

画像的右下角提了Leslie的名字，花体的「Leslie Cheung」，甚是好看，只是Daffy如果不认真看的话，差一点就错过了那名字下面的一行很小的字，用中文写的，框着书名号，大概是Leslie给这幅画起的名字：

「心之所向」。


	5. Chapter 5

举办中秋晚会的礼堂中人满为患。晚会开始前，Ellen就跟他说，今天晚上会有Leslie的节目呢。Daffy点了点头。他冷漠地跟Ellen讲，你们这些女孩子真是花痴，脸上没什么表情，但实际上内心已经期待得胸口直痒。

Leslie的节目快结束时才到来。他穿着一件随性的藏青色高领线衣和一条灰色长裤，舞台上只有他一人，不像别的节目那般喧哗。Leslie站在台上用国语说，今天我只给大家带来一个简单的节目；之前那些节目很热闹，相声小品，街舞热歌，气氛都吵起来了，我想大家也看得很开心，所以就来中和一下，给大家带来一首好老好老的歌。

Leslie说国语的时候和他说粤语时像是两个人。说粤语的Leslie有点剑拔弩张咄咄逼人的劲头，但说国语时发音却很柔和，像是讲故事的守夜人。

灯光黑下来时，只剩舞台闪亮着。Daffy坐在距离舞台大概十几排的位置，黑压压一片，但他似乎看到Leslie的视线向他这里飘来。Leslie的确唱了一首好老好老的歌，是他父亲那时很爱听的，邓丽君的《月亮代表我的心》。Daffy觉得邓丽君的声音极好，对于他来说却有些甜腻，像是大户人家的深闺之女，在小桥流水边唱相思愁；而Leslie的歌声则不同。Daffy能听出他把声音压低了，带着些沙哑，却又没完全脱离少年之音，好似年少就离家的游者，对着月亮吟诗。

晚会结束后散场时，Daffy提议要不要去后台找Leslie，Ellen爽快地答应了。就算他不提，那女孩子早已五迷三道的，估计也会跑去跟Leslie叨叨几句。这一年的这首《月亮代表我的心》，又不知会收割多少刚上大学的十八岁少女的心了。那让Daffy没来由有些愤懑。

Leslie这种人最知道自己的魅力所在了。他不会用力去展现自己的这种魅力，就像是从不主动开屏的孔雀。他只等人们都围在自己身边，吊足了别人的胃口，有意无意地扇动几下华丽的尾羽，又犹抱琵琶半遮面地收回去，引得人不自主上钩。

散场的人非常多，Ellen却很着急，她怕去晚了见不到，便回过头来喊Daffy，想让他跟上。Daffy推开离场的人群，却还是跟不上Ellen。他伸出手来，竟一下子就碰到了Ellen想拽着他前进的手腕。那时礼堂里人声鼎沸，他们阴差阳错地就握住了手。

Ellen的手很软，温度正好，那让他想起了自己高中时的女友，也是那样的一双手，纤细却又富有肉感，是很典型的少女的手。他们终于不会被人群冲散了，便一路小跑着，一前一后拉着手，一直这样来到了后台。后台的场子不小，摆满了晚会的表演道具，主办方学生会的成员们基本都没有走，围在场子中央的几张塑料桌子旁，桌上摆着几份外卖披萨，桌面上还撒着不少方才表演用的亮片，乱糟糟的。那一片嘈杂之中，Daffy又一眼就看到了Leslie。后者正坐在桌子旁边吃甜甜圈，头发上沾着几片五彩斑斓的亮片。他化了妆，刚才表演时离得太远，Daffy没有看清，但现在他看出来了。Leslie化了不太明显的眼线和唇彩，眼周围还亮闪闪的，似乎是抹了什么粉。

他们的到来好像给后台带来了点别的声响，Leslie察觉到了，就朝他们的方向看了过来，先是看到他们的脸，又看了看他们拉在一起的手。Ellen一下子就脸红了，飞快地把Daffy的手甩开了。Leslie倒是没说什么，这在他看来有些奇怪。Leslie的性格相当热情洋溢，他不止一次地见识到Leslie大谈特谈他身边所有人的八卦，连狗仔都没他那么多小道消息。

Ellen好像没意识到这些，径自走上前去与Leslie侃开了，那让Daffy觉得自己有些多心了，像个十四五岁的小姑娘似的。

晚上十点多时，Ellen决定回宿舍了。她第二天有早课，就告别了Leslie。Daffy本想跟Ellen一起离开，却在走出礼堂后一个闪念，对Ellen说，我要去上厕所，你先回去吧。Ellen似乎觉得等一个男生上厕所怪怪的，况且他们刚刚莫名其妙拉了手，两人独处时还有些尴尬，便极为爽快地应了声，就与他道别离开了。他们是同专业的，明天还有同一堂经济课，只是此刻的Daffy绝不会想到，今晚他还在为方才不小心与她拉手而尴尬，明天再见到这个女孩时，他心中又是另一番心境了。


	6. Chapter 6

在礼堂后台外犹豫了很久，Daffy还是没有走进去。他就坐在走廊的长凳上等，直到有人推门而出；他抬起头来，却发现不是Leslie，是华人学生会的另一名学姐。那学姐问，是来找Leslie的吗？刚才看到你来和他讲话。Daffy点了点头，就被学姐邀请进后台，指了指尽头处的卫生间说，Leslie在那里呢，你去吧。

学生会的人基本都离开了，只剩下几个学生在收拾舞台道具，光是音响线就又长又笨重，很难打理，把那几人累得满头大汗。Daffy内心想着等见过了Leslie，便出来帮他们打点道具，只是而后他发觉自己也只是想想罢了。他看到在卫生间内的Leslie，便立刻打消了要去给别人当苦力的念头。

卫生间里只有Leslie一人，正对着水池上方的镜子卸妆。

Daffy的母亲甚是朴素，从来素颜朝天，他只见过二姐高中时偷偷借了同学的化妆品，躲在厕所里化妆；他二姐长相普通，化了妆却也有几分姿色。对比之下，Leslie的妆不浓，卸了一大半，脸上沾着水，却让Daffy一下子竟觉得这小空间里有些不真实。Leslie的那张脸仿佛带他在时光里穿梭了几十年，像是很久很久以前的舞女，在台后对镜贴花黄。

Leslie没有转过身来，而是从镜子里看着他。

“Ellen走了吗？”最终，还是那年长的发话了，声音有些哑，回荡在卫生间中。

Daffy点点头。他慌忙接下话茬，似乎是怕Leslie下一句就要转化话题而失掉这绝好的解释机会。他说，“Leslie，我和Ellen之间没什么——”

Leslie笑道，“跟我解释这个干什么？”

“我、我不知道。”面对着Leslie，他实在痛恨自己竟有些笨嘴拙舌，他本不是这样的人。

“得啦，大佬，不要拉了手又不对人家负责，到时候伤了姑娘的心。”Leslie说，将化妆棉沿着眼皮擦过去，又将洗面奶打在脸上，最后慢条斯理地打开水龙头往脸上泼水。Daffy就这样看着他洗脸。

“我们只是拉个手而已，别那么保守。”Leslie洗完脸抬起头来之后，Daffy才开口说道，语气有些生硬。

Leslie终于回过头来了。他的睫毛和眉毛都沾着水，刘海也被打湿了，黏在额头上，嘴角若有似无爬上些笑意。那人竟像个小孩似的，行为完全在Daffy意料之外，让他根本反应不过来，就那样站在原地愣着，任由Leslie稍微朝他这边凑了凑，抬起胳膊就拉上了他的手。

“既然对你来说只是拉个手，这样也没所谓吧？”Leslie说道，脸上顽皮的笑意更大了。他的手骨节分明，没什么肉在上面，还是冰凉凉的，沾着水，与Ellen的完全不同。Leslie见他愣在原地没有回应，就当他被捉弄到了，抿嘴笑着就想抽回手。

Daffy却加大了握力。这回换Leslie惊讶地睁大了双眼，下一秒他就被Daffy拉了过去，他们莽莽撞撞地碰在一起，Daffy脑子一热，不知怎的就突然有胆量捧住了Leslie的脸，冲他的嘴亲了下去。

除了他高中时交往的女友，Daffy从未亲吻过别人。只不过如果Daffy未来成了一个亲吻大师，举办个吻技大赛的时候，Leslie这家伙大概能蝉联第一名。他也没想到Leslie能热切地回应他的流氓行为，而不是朝他脸上来一拳。他们亲吻的时候，Daffy就在胡思乱想。他想这家伙到底谈了几任女友啊，接吻水平这么娴熟，与他那张脸配起来实在有些违和。

他们亲了好久。具体有多久，Daffy也不知。他以前觉得那些在小说里描写亲吻了多长时间的情节很扯，现在发现也的确很扯。接吻的时候，又怎么可能知道时间过了几分几秒？他唯一能用来计算时间的参照，就是他们的心跳了。到最后Daffy因为站姿僵硬，又很紧张，浑身都酸了，便伸出手来抱住Leslie，拽着他的衣服，将那人往后推到洗手池上。Leslie比他矮了大半个头，身形瘦小，几乎是被他拖着向后退，屁股磕到了洗手池的边缘，似乎是撞到了尾巴骨，发出了「嘭」的一声闷响。

如果不是这声闷响，Daffy觉得他们还能缠绵更久。只是Leslie吃痛地「哎呀」了一声，一下子把他推开了，撑着洗手池边揉屁股边训他，似乎是太痛，眉头颦得很紧。

“你个死衰仔，这么用力推我干嘛？！”Leslie骂骂咧咧道。Daffy有些不知所措，他不知道自己脑子里哪根筋搭错了，竟慌张地凑上去帮Leslie揉屁股，只见得那人从脖子根到耳朵尖一下子全红了。“不要非礼我！”Daffy的手被对方一下子拍开了。

Daffy的脸也跟着燥了起来，心跳快得他喘不过气。

他们一起走出了工程学院楼。临近零点的周日夜晚，校园里人很少，那条小路上平日都是人满为患的，而此刻好像是在为他们沉默着。那时，晚风也差不多吹干了Daffy脸上的汗，Leslie给他讲了个故事。

他说，前些天，妈妈打电话问我，还记不记得我八九岁的时候借住在家里的一个小孩。她说她和那小孩的妈妈是要好的朋友，很早就收了那孩子做契仔，那段时间家里有事要处理，就把他送来我家住。我是家里最小的孩子，不受待见，终于来了个比我小的，个头也比我小，细胳膊细腿，一脸很好欺负的样子。我天天带着他玩，与其说是玩，不如说是终于当了回「孩子王」，对那小子呼来喝去。

说到那里，Leslie停了下来，眼神飘飘忽忽地扫过Daffy。Daffy咽了咽口水。他知道Leslie要说什么。

Leslie继续说，我妈妈说，前阵子听说那孩子高中毕业也申请到了美国的大学，叫俄亥俄州立大学，学了金融，是个挺优秀的孩子，我一听，这不是你的大学吗——

“你那时候是不是叫Bobby哇？”Daffy打断了Leslie的话，嬉皮笑脸道。

“我不是！”Leslie瞪起眼睛，声音在安静的校园里相当响亮。

“我还隐约记得呢，那个脾气很差的哥哥，总穿着背心，身上晒得都很黑，我不听他话就欺负我，我肯定不会记错，他叫Bobby——”Daffy来了兴致，低下头来凑到他学长耳边中气十足地叨叨，音调很是欠揍。Leslie抬起手来就掐他的胳膊，他却能感觉到那人手上没有下狠劲，只是在与他撒娇。Leslie的嘴唇本就挺翘，现在被气到又有些嘟嘴，在Daffy眼中竟看出些从不在男仔脸上见过的娇嗔媚态来。那双眼睛被蒙着一层水汽，在中秋的圆月下亮得像是钻石。

Daffy便抬起头来。他们慢慢走着。那天天很晴，月亮当空，在没什么灯光的小路上是唯一的光源，把他们前方的路都染成了银色。

“月亮真美哎。”Daffy没忍住说。

他们沉默了片刻，整条路上只有鞋子擦在地上的声音，而后那年长的绷不住，嗤笑了起来。

“你也太逊了，这时候还想着引用夏目漱石。”Leslie说罢，笑声更大了，回荡在树荫之间。Daffy有些委屈。他说的是实话。

那晚的月亮真的、真的很美。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老实说从这章开始，哥的性格我不确定把控得是否得当，但我的确是跟随着我内心的理解写的。我不知道他真实的性格是如何的，只能从我对他点滴的了解中汇聚成了这样一个形象。  
> 归根结底，我并不想把哥哥的性格称之为完美，他太复杂矛盾了，太真实了，我一直觉得那才是他最具魅力的地方。

Daffy也不知道他的人生是怎么变成这样的，才来美国不到两个月，就谈了恋爱，对象还是小时候就认识的大自己两岁的同性。他是商科专业的，华人留学生极多，注定人多嘴杂，今天谁和谁搞上了，明天谁又给谁戴了绿帽，这种八卦传得飞快，再加上他和学生会的不少成员都很熟悉，很怕人说三道四，便对这件事很是苦恼。

只是，即便他们在一起之前Leslie还有些矜持，确定关系之后，Leslie便开始对此毫不介意了，那反而显得他有些小家子气。还不到一周的时间，Leslie的那几个室友就全知道了他们俩好上了，再过几天连Ellen和她的舍友都发来短信质问他「你居然是个gay还不告诉我」以及，「你居然追到了Leslie？」——他不止一次解释，「不是的，我没追他」还有，「那个，我不是gay」。

屁嘞，他说什么都没人会信的。

Leslie那厮虽然没有四处宣扬，但对于Daffy的爱恋丝毫不遮遮掩掩。Leslie是设计专业，课程都是几小时的那种实践课，上午一节，下午一节，中午空闲时间比他多，天天都跑来站在他们商学院的门口等他。商学院门口那条街偏偏是白天学校里最拥挤的，Leslie每次看到他出来就冲上去抱他，甚至拉他的手。那家伙第一次这么做的时候，Daffy吓得一下子把他的手甩开了。因为这个，Leslie与他冷战了一下午，晚上下课后Daffy追到Leslie的家里，他们在卧室里大吵了一架，谁也不让谁。那时候Leslie有两个室友也在家，却都躲在自己屋子里听他们吵嘴，谁也不敢出来劝架，直到Daffy吼着，「我不像你，能大大方方和教授搞在一起」，Leslie才立刻噤了声。

Leslie不仅仅是沉默。他怒火中烧，后槽牙咬得死死的，双眉紧颦着。最后，他扭过头，摔门离开了。Daffy也自知那句话过了火，怂兮兮地打开门冲了出去。他在楼梯口遇到了Leonard，那人指了指楼下，小声道，「你可真敢说。」

Daffy准备追出门去的时候，又在大门前停了下来。他回过头看着站在二层楼梯口悻悻望着自己的Leonard，问道，「Leslie为什么会选择和我在一起？」

那是个困扰了他很久的问题。Leslie是个身边从不缺乏爱意的人。排在他身后拿着爱的号码牌的人能绕他们校园一周，他随便施以一笑，都能让那些人死心塌地。这样的Leslie，为什么就选择了他？

Leonard张开嘴，却又欲言又止。最后，那美国人摇了摇头，转身回自己的卧室去了。

Leslie在街上走得飞快。他的姿势像个小孩，远远地摇晃在Daffy的视野里。那天是周四，只是街上的兄弟会姐妹会学生们早就嗨起来了，在别墅门口的草坪上放个塑料折叠桌喝酒，把音响也搬出来放歌。有一家兄弟会别墅外有一小片排球场地，场地建在沙坑上，几个男生光着膀子打沙滩排球，旁边站着几个穿比基尼的女孩嬉戏打闹，拿着水管喷枪喷水，让人在十月份傍晚的温度里看着就有些冷。Daffy觉得很好笑。美国人简直是这世界上最能自得其乐的民族了，在没有海的内陆城市，也能找到沙滩的乐趣。

他也大概是在那个位置追上了Leslie。他比Leslie体能好，腿又长，跑起步来飞快，上去伸手抓Leslie的胳膊，被那人甩开了；他就又去抓，Leslie又甩他，他俩就像是小孩子一样来来回回你追我甩了好几次。Daffy本不舍得用力，却被那年长他两岁的家伙搞得不耐烦，手中握力加重了，双手钳住Leslie的胳膊不让他走。

Leslie的脸皱起来，他蛮不讲理地骂道，“你那么用力干嘛，很痛哎！”

明明是这家伙闹别扭，最后却搞得Daffy特别理亏，但他也没办法，只得认栽，说道，“你保证不跑了，我就放手，好不好？”

Leslie点点头，表情委屈得要死。只是Daffy松了手的下一秒那家伙又一溜烟跑了，把他气得差点当街爆粗口，心一横奔上前去双臂用力搂着Leslie，找路边一棵看上去就年岁不短的老树作为支撑，将Leslie钉在树干上。“你不要闹了！”他吼道。

那时，兄弟会门前打沙滩排球的男女们都停下来了，看他俩的热闹。Daffy如果知道他们被围观了，就绝不会这么做的，但他没有发现；Leslie皱着眉开始哭，他就凑了上去，使劲亲上Leslie的嘴。

兄弟会那边传来了几声口哨和欢呼声，那些学生大概觉得他们是什么勇敢出柜的同性情侣，遇到这种情况，这些大学生们总是热衷于献上自己的欢呼。Daffy听到叫声，迅速退开了，因为亲得莽撞，Leslie的嘴唇上沾满了他的口水，亮闪闪的，红润至极。他一下子脸红了，觉得很不好意思，从Leslie跟前退开了至少两个身位。

Leslie吸了吸鼻子，抬起手来抹脸上的泪。最后他说道，语气还是有点顽劣，带着些鼻音，“如果你和我在一起，害怕别人背后议论你，你直接承认就好了。”

Daffy叹了口气，“你知道我不怕的。”见Leslie又皱起眉头，他继续说道，“你明明就知道，不要和我赌气。你没有接触商学院和学生会的那些人，你根本不知他们在背后是怎样讲你的。”

Leslie低下头没说话。

他便继续说，“大部分人都不会在背后嚼舌根得太过分，但总有个别人会这样。我不care他们怎样讲我，但你总在风口浪尖，又那么受欢迎，总有些幼稚鬼会说闲话，显得他们很有男子气概；他们瞧不起你，长得靓，又学艺术，说女孩子就喜欢你们这些娘娘腔小白脸。”

实际上，Daffy还听过更过分的，也包括一些Leslie与艺术学院教授的传言。那些传言在人多口杂的中国学生群体里被逐渐妖魔化了，他可以不信，但人们总是热衷八卦，那些故事越是离谱，就越招人喜欢。这些传言，他绝不会和Leslie说。

“Leslie，我不想让你受伤。”最后他说，补充了自己刚才的话。

“你总是这样吗？”Leslie说道。Daffy脸上露出些困惑的神色，他便歪头继续说，“总想保护别人？”

Daffy在心里默默想，我并不总是这样。我不想保护别人，只想保护你啊。


	8. Chapter 8

时间刚过十一月，美国这座内陆小城就迫不及待地下起了特别大的雪。这让从没见过雪的Daffy兴奋至极，拽着Leslie跑到学校里玩雪的时候，那人就打趣他，说他终于有点十八岁小屁孩的样子了。那次吵架之后，Leslie比之前收敛了许多，很照顾他的感受，也终于有了点大他两岁的姿态。其实他知道Leslie情商很高，完全理解他们作为同性情侣本不应该在公开场合太过放肆。「我只是想让那些人知道你已经名花有主了嘛。」Leslie总是搂着他的脖子跟他说。

Leslie总说跟他谈恋爱没安全感，因为他太靓了，人缘又那么好，万一有人把他拐跑了怎么办。Daffy就反驳他说，那你身后面跟着那一大长串迷妹怎么说？Leslie撅着嘴，说那不一样。

那年长他两岁的人也向他坦言了与那个艺术课教授的过往。Leslie有他的苦衷。他与父母关系不好，不想过于依赖他家里的经济来源。这门课是他艺术专业的最后一节课了，上完就能在下个学期顺利修完设计和艺术双专业的所有课程，大四上学期上两门网课补完学分，顺便实习一下，便可以提前毕业了。如果他这时候和老师闹掰了，他的生杀大权是掌控在老师手里的。那教授在当地艺术领域的人脉也很广，又能随意让他挂科，他想尽量躲着，忍忍也就算了……

Daffy本来想说，「那你可以跟学校反映啊」，但他又想，这种事Leslie也不会想不到，他选择不这样做，自有他的道理。Daffy能感觉到Leslie对他有所隐瞒，但他忍住了没再追问。自从他们吵架后，Daffy觉得他们两人之间互相的迁就与信任变多了，感情也更加热络起来。

感情一热络，Daffy的思绪就开始飘了。他与Leslie确定关系已经两个多月了，眼看着感恩节逼近，他宿舍的美国人都陆陆续续回家了，便想着Leslie的室友是不是也都离开了？Leslie的感恩节会在哪里度过呢？他这样问的时候，Leslie扇了他脑袋一巴掌，说，「当然和你过呀，傻鬼。」

Daffy那阵子总是欲言又止，似乎有什么想法难以启齿似的，被Leslie纠缠了很久才终于说出口。他说，咱们……咱们还没有过一起过夜呢。

Leslie听罢，笑个不停。

实际上，Leslie一直对亲密行为毫不避讳，有时甚至费尽心思想把他留在自己家过夜，但Daffy是个原则性很强的人，他觉得刚刚在一起没多久，不应该这么急迫。当然还有另一个原因，就是如果他和Leslie要进行房事之怡，那将是他真正意义的「第一次」……

他实在不想搞砸第一次。

Leslie因为他这个想法特别鬼马地嘲笑他，说「其实我某种意义上也是第一次哇，我都不知道男的要怎么做，所以我提前看了些片」。Daffy心里一下子懂了，脸上燥热，却还装傻说，「啊……？什么片？」

「你不要装傻！」Leslie喊道。他挂在Daffy身上说，这可是你的破处大事，我会好好教你的。

Daffy吞了吞口水。他的脑子又飘到别处去了。他对于这种事，唯一的经验只来自于和前女友未完成的那次。无论是他亲身的经验，还是高中时班里男生偷偷传阅的劣质小片子，让他很熟悉和女人该怎样做，但和男人呢？他们是不是要一个当男人一个当女人？Daffy浑身一哆嗦。他可想象不到自己当女人的样子。

感恩节之前，Leslie的室友们都该回家的回家，该出游的出游，Daffy自然就成天混在Leslie家。Leonard是哥伦布本地人，便邀请Leslie和Daffy去他家吃感恩节晚餐。他们答应了，只是没有告诉Leonard，他们在感恩节的前一天有大事要办。那几天，Daffy像是魔怔了，放假前的几节课一个字也没听进去，满脑子都是那件「大事」。Leslie倒是比他老成许多，还口口声声让Daffy不要操心，他来做准备就好。Daffy不明白到底需要准备什么，直到那天晚上才知道，Leslie提前上网搜了不少资料，连安全套和简易的灌肠器都买了，晚上他买宵夜回家的时候，那家伙把自己关在厕所里哼哼唧唧了很久，说要做点「准备」，把Daffy吓得不行。他以前和女孩子做这事之前也没想这么多，怎么换了男的反而麻烦起来了？

Leslie就隔着门冲他喊，说，你是第一次，我总得让着你吧……

Daffy知道那人话中的含义，先是松了口气，又开始心疼起Leslie来。他刚想说什么，那人打开厕所门，只穿着裤衩和背心，浑身潮红，垂着眼睛不看他。

那天夜里，Daffy显得无比笨拙，他脑子里一片空白，视野全被Leslie塞满了。他连本能都被这眼前的人蛊惑没了，看着Leslie躺在他眼前，紧张得亲都不敢亲一下。Leslie把他拉下来，在他耳边笑，声音很是温柔地说，你要是不习惯就闭着眼睛，把我想成女人，剩下的事情我来做。

这倒是让Daffy清醒了些——不，是让他彻底醒了。他睁开眼，把Leslie的面容确认了一遍又一遍。这样好看的一张脸，他又怎么舍得闭上眼？

他不需要把Leslie当女人才能和他做。

他只想把Leslie当做Leslie。

至于第二天，Leslie一脸狡猾地跑去和驱车前来接他们去吃感恩节晚餐的Leonard撒娇，说Daffy昨晚欺负他这件事，让他觉得Leslie还是欠揍的属性多过温柔。

那时，Leonard尖叫着捂耳朵，说不听不听，我对你们的性生活没兴趣，闭嘴。

感恩节过后，期末考试如期而至。那两周，他们几乎没什么时间长久混在一起，除去铁打的Leonard和Ellen与他们两人有时中午一起吃饭以外，其余的时间都献给了图书馆。Leslie有时会与他们一起泡图书馆写论文，但更多的时候，需要在机房里做设计课的项目。设计课的机房在校园中央草坪的西侧，那附近Daffy很少去，但他还是会在回宿舍前跑去看一下。Leslie会和他的项目小组成员在那里呆很久。那人在看电脑的时候会戴着眼镜，给那张脸增添了很多书生气，让Daffy怎么也看不够。

寒假开始时，Daffy终于松了口气。一方面他又开始独享四人宿舍了，另一方面，他很是期待与Leslie、Ellen还有她室友约定好的加州旅行；并且，Leslie也没再提起他那个叫做Jacob的中年教授了，那个学期结束，Leslie以GPA3.8的优秀成绩完成了艺术专业的全部课程，也可见那教授似乎并没有再为难他太多，这让Daffy由衷为他感到开心。

他在美国读大学的第一学期就这样结束了。这短暂的三个多月里，他的人生发生了翻天覆地的变化。这些他与母亲分享过不少，只是唯独避开了他「变成了同性恋」这一部分。原本，二姐那边打来电话，让他寒假去温哥华过，只是Daffy一心想与Leslie一起旅行，再加上他十岁之后就再也没见过父亲了，实在不能接受这样突然地和他老人家见面，就果断回绝了。他二姐因此还和他生了气，说，「再怎么样他也是你爸爸，就算你今年不见，未来也总会见的！」

Daffy不以为然。未来的事情未来再说，而他的未来还很长。

刚来到异国他乡时残存的迷茫和孤单，在他们寒假一起出去旅游时彻底消失殆尽了。他们在旧金山停留几日，然后租车沿着加州沿海的1号公路到洛杉矶，逛逛好莱坞、迪士尼和环球影城，最后在圣地亚哥呆两天再启程返航。在旧金山坐着市内有轨电车在城市中穿行时，Leslie坚持要去朝圣旧金山历史悠久的Gay District卡斯特罗街区。那对于Daffy来说也是个相当新鲜的体验，他这一生从未接触过任何与同性恋文化相关的人或事。他原本坚持自己并不是同性恋，只是碰巧喜欢上的人是男性罢了，但游逛卡斯特罗街区时，他看着那些着装大胆的变装皇后，或是浓妆艳抹的阴柔男子，亦或是昂首挺胸的肌肉猛男，觉得同性恋也好、异性恋也罢，都只是标签。他喜欢上了男性，那么他就是同性恋，那又如何呢？他就是他自己而已。

在崇尚开放与自我的加州，他们不需要遮遮掩掩。他与Leslie在街上拉着手，在gay吧肆意拥吻，在景点搂着肩膀让Ellen帮他们拍照。Ellen和她舍友总是也被当做一对。Ellen抱怨说，要是在国内，甚至是美国乡村，否认还来不及，到这边反而成了骄傲了。到最后，她们懒得反驳了，也跟他俩似的，大大方方在街上拉手，说这样还能被优待呢，不拉白不拉。

在加州时，Daffy还发现了Leslie极能沾花惹草的另一面。Daffy在gay吧总是刻意隐藏自己，但还是免不了被人搭讪。每次遇上搭讪，他都会知趣地回绝，表示自己已经名花有主；但Leslie那家伙就不同了。他极知道如何散发自己的魅力，似无意又有意，搭讪的人络绎不绝。Leslie还会对那些人审视一番，如果是长相极好的健壮小伙，就忍不住要撩拨人家一下。每每Leslie这样，Daffy就要把这些事都默默记到他的仇恨小本本上，等晚上回酒店再发泄回到那家伙身上，只是第二天，Daffy又要在Leslie对另外那两位姑娘的告状中变成「随意欺负人」的大恶人了。

Daffy甚至迷恋上了那里的空气。他觉得，如果未来在美国发展职业的话，定居在这里也是个不错的选择。那样他和Leslie就能想如何亲吻就如何亲吻，再也不需要在意别人的眼光。

那让Daffy吓了一跳。他竟冒出了想与Leslie共度余生的想法。

那是他在极度快乐的时光中冒出来的想法，只是那时还不到十九岁的Daffy并不知道，人生中的快乐时光往往稍纵即逝。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 有之前出现过的原创人物类PUA情节  
> * 本章起开始剧情转折，情节感觉有点突兀，笔力不够，我尽力了……

**（九）**  
俄亥俄州的冬天特别的长。直到Daffy过完了生日，过了情人节，又结束了春假，这座小城还在被白雪覆盖着。Ellen还打趣说，今年美国东部百年不遇的大雪，就被他一个从未见过雪的香港人赶上了。春假足有九天时间，在Leslie的建议下，他们去了芝加哥。那也是Daffy第一次体验美国横跨中部的大巴车旅行，他们做了七个小时的车，比飞机要累人一些，但座位宽敞，并且他也不那么介意经常吃快餐。他们在芝加哥呆了三天，又租车到伊利诺伊州其他小镇上游逛。Leslie带着他的速写本，几天里足足画了二十多张速写，有人像，有Daffy，也有风景。他一页页翻看后说道，你应该去当个画家。  
「你觉得我能当画家吗？」Leslie问。  
Daffy点了点头。  
你是这世界上最天赋异禀的艺术家。

Daffy本觉得，这应该就是他在青少年的最后时期的生活了，每天在忙碌的学习生活中度过，虽然莫名其妙被觉醒了不一样的取向，让他不得不选择性地对家人同学有所隐瞒，但他最在乎的那一小群朋友都对他无比包容。他在十八岁时离开了家乡，一人漂泊在外，却在异国他乡结识了不少相当交心的朋友；他就读的大学坐落在美国内陆的文艺小城中，虽不像纽约或洛杉矶那样灯红酒绿，但有静有动，对于Daffy来说刚刚好。那时，他才刚过十九岁，是个刚开始憧憬未来，又无忧无虑的年纪，即便相较于同龄人来说，他的性格中早就在成长于单亲家庭的过程中磨练出了些沉稳来，却依旧不足以让他在未来应付真实的社会。  
那是他始料未及，也从未考虑过的。很多年后，Daffy回忆起他的大学生活时，才意识到那些故作深沉和无病呻吟，只是每一个十八九岁少年的通病罢了。在那些微不足道的伤痛和欢笑中，缠绕着的是他这一生中最高光亮洁、最喧哗吵闹的一段岁月，与走入社会之后痛彻心扉的苦闷比起来，他的学生时代显得太过干净和美好。  
这本就不长的年少时光，却因为他生活中的另一人而被残忍地压缩到更短。多年后，即将踏入而立之年的Daffy依旧认定，他刚刚十九岁的那个美国小城还在下雪的春天，是他无虑少年时代的终点。

那天虽然已进入四月，但俄亥俄州几乎全境都下了雪。那年的冬天实在有些可怕，让Daffy一个香港人都厌倦了雪。那日中午开始，Leslie的电话就打不通了。他上完一节课之后给Leslie打电话没人接，上完另一节课打过去依旧没人接，直到下午三四点钟，他在空闲时间又打过去，才打通了，接电话的人却不是Leslie，而是个女人，说着英语。  
Daffy语气相当不友好地问她是谁。那女人却挺耐心地回答说，她是Leslie的学院顾问，Leslie有些事，现在不方便接电话。  
Daffy就像是被击中了这一下午的担忧心境，急匆匆地追问，「他现在不能接电话吗？他有什么事？他现在在哪里？我给他打了很多个电话他为什么不接？」对面的女人似乎是被他这一连串焦急的追问唬住了，沉默了一会儿才回答他。「我看到你的未接来电了……你是Daffy吧？你是他的朋友？是找他有什么急事吗？」  
他吞咽了一下，却还是说，「我是他男朋友。」

那女人名叫Jen，是Leslie入学时被设计学院指派给他的学院顾问，虽说是学校职工与学生的关系，但两人一来二去熟络起来，也成了私交甚好的朋友。女人问他，说你知道Leslie有个艺术课教授叫Jacob Shulman吗？Daffy胸口一沉，心跳漏了一拍。他在雪中停下了脚步。  
Jen叹了口气。她说，「我以为这件事已经结束了，因为Leslie这学期再也不用上他的课了。我不知道他有没有跟你说过。Shulman教授——不、应该说是Shulman先生。我想今天这件事之后，学校应该不会再继续雇佣他了——Leslie从刚入学起就一直遭受着来自他的骚扰……并不是身体上的，只是，Shulman先生一直在精神上试图控制他。Leslie大一时来找过我们，我们苦于没有任何证据，只是给了Shulman先生一份警告，而我好后悔那时没有更尽力地帮助他。Shulman先生在设计系一直是个相当德高望重的老师，领域内人脉也很广。我们学院职工都知道有多少学生想上他的课。我想，他大概是利用了这一点去威胁Leslie。他又很精明，从不在邮件或是短信中说私事，也没有做什么出格的事……」  
那时，Daffy打断了电话对面的女人。他踏着雪奔向设计学院楼，脚下不停打滑，只是他根本顾不上自己是不是随时会摔个狗啃泥。他冲着手机吼道，没做「出格」的事？那到底到了哪一步才算出格？！  
女人沉默了几秒，磕磕绊绊对他说了抱歉，但抱歉又有什么用呢？Daffy只觉得眼前泛黑，那就像是他与Leslie相识之前的世界。他同其他十八九岁的孩子一样，只觉得这世界是围着自己转的，但在那之前呢？在他来到这个学校之前，同样只有十八九岁的Leslie，到底交了什么样的朋友，上过什么样的课，有怎样的故事，又经历过哪些快乐和伤痛呢？他曾从别人口中听到过Leslie那时的过往，譬如交过几任女友种种，也曾见过Jacob，窥探到一丝那男人与Leslie经的过结，但他并没有过多追究，自以为这样是对Leslie的信任和包容。  
雪越下越大了，四月份的温度早已不够寒冷。那些雪花簌簌落到他肩头，没过几秒就融化了，变成一滩水打湿了他的外套。他跌跌撞撞跑进设计院楼，循着Jen告诉他的办公室门号跑上三楼，在楼梯口看到了正在等待他的女人。  
“Leslie呢？”他问道，声音在安静的楼道里回响。  
“在306教室和校警做笔录。他的东西刚才寄存在我这里了，你一直在给他打电话，我便自作主张接了……”Jen回道。她看上去四十多岁，是个棕色的头发配上一双棕色眼睛的拉美裔女子，甚是慈眉善目。  
Daffy看着那女人忧心忡忡的脸，稍微平静了些，只是那一下子放大了他的心跳声，让他差点喘不过气。“所以……”他深呼吸了一下，试图让自己冷静下来，“到底发生什么了？”  
Jen领着他进了自己的办公室，示意他把湿掉的外套和书包放在座椅上，一边对他解释道，“他中午时要去上课，路过了Shulman先生的办公室，刚巧看到Shulman先生送一个男生出去，我想，他是从那男生身上看到了自己当年刚上大学时的影子——”  
一个年轻，天真，远离家人，初来乍到的孩子。  
一只完美的猎物。

“他开着手机录音，进去和Shulman先生对峙，跟他吵起来了，但也从他嘴里套了不少话。幸亏那时隔壁办公室的老师听到了他们的动静，跑去敲门，才让事情没失控……Shulman先生还想蒙混过关，却也没成功，Leslie直接冲出去让我们叫校警，把录音交上去，Shulman先生长期骚扰学生的事情才算暴露出来。”Jen继续说道。  
“Leslie呢？他没事吧？”Daffy却不太关心这件事的具体经过，他只希望Leslie一个人莽撞跑去和那变态对峙没有被伤到。  
“他没什么事，好像是和Shulman先生起了点冲突，但幸运的是只被打破了额角。”Jen说，措辞上让Daffy稍微有些不舒服，但他看着那女人对Leslie的态度倒是很真诚，便也没有再纠缠什么。他曾见识过那「教授」的品性，当然知道一点皮肉伤已经算是幸运了……  
“我、其实我原来见过他，Jacob这个人。”Daffy答道，“在我刚认识Leslie的时候，我见过他。我那时就觉得他不对劲——”  
他的话被Jen打断了，那女人固执地领着他去了校警做笔录的教室。原本教室内只有两名校警和Leslie三人，不许别人进入，但那中年女人絮絮叨叨地指着Daffy小声劝说着校警，说让这孩子也参与一下笔录吧，他原来见过Jacob Shulman，说不定会对案情有所帮助。Daffy就跟在她后面点头，天真地想着自己的话能不能起到什么决定作用。只是那时他并不知道，学校警局并没有天大的权力能给一个人定罪。他们的笔录和录音会被转交到哥伦布市属警局，才能被决定是否进行下一步调查；每年在大学中被老师骚扰的学生不在少数，只是双方都是成年人，尤其被害方还是男性的话，解决这些事件便更是阻力重重，大部分都不了了之。  
这些不会被十九岁的Daffy所知道，也同样不会被作为受害者的Leslie知道。他们那时还年轻，还满腔热情，还能壮着胆子跑去与歹人对峙，还信奉着热忱的正义，还没有被社会的规则打磨。  
那时，Leslie就在教室中央。他们为了做笔录，将教室内的培训椅都挪开了，只搬了张桌子在中间，一侧放了两张培训椅，坐着两名校警，一名黑人一名白人，另一侧放了一张，坐着Leslie，在比Daffy都高了半个头的壮硕校警的衬托下，显得有些过于瘦小了。Leslie就扭过头来看着他，左侧的额角还贴着纱布，眼里全是震惊，像是根本没意识到他会来似的。Daffy本想要跟他搭句话，校警却先他一步问起了问题。直到笔录结束他们离开，他都再没有机会与Leslie对话。  
Daffy对校警的问题尽量做到了知无不言，只是他讲话时，Leslie却有些坐立难安。他所知道的并不多，就如实描述了他唯一一次见到Jacob的情况，比如他在酒吧中是如何一直纠缠跟踪着Leslie，或是他如何趁人之危强吻了Leslie。他甚至补充道，那时候Leslie还没有到二十一岁却喝了酒，他很怀疑是Jacob买的。他话音刚落，白人校警便将目光转向Leslie。  
“为什么没告诉我们他给你买酒还亲过你？”那校警问道，语气柔和，但Leslie的侧面却很僵硬。他才意识到，Leslie并没有把酒吧的事情告诉校警。  
他忘记那天发生的事情了吗？Daffy问自己，但他并不信。Leslie怎么可能把那天的事情忘记呢？即便已经过了大半年，Daffy却记得清清楚楚。他甚至记得从未去过酒吧的自己，在烟雾缭绕的昏暗灯光中，在震耳欲聋的蹦迪电音里，他坐在角落，看着桌子上放着的只剩小半杯的烈酒，杯子边缘被凌乱的唇印弄脏了。Leslie满身酒气地靠在自己的怀里，醉意之间叫他「哥哥」，额头上全是汗，碎发垂在鼻梁上……  
“孩子，你不该对我们隐瞒这么重要的事情。”黑人校警接话道，“老实说，以现在的状况，如果市警局能立案调查的话，大概率会以恐吓罪的名义进行，更好一点则是故意伤害罪，但如果他有其他行为的话，就又是另一个故事了。”  
Leslie却没有立刻回答校警的话。他扭过头来瞥了一眼Daffy，眼神复杂。那是Daffy这一生第一次觉得，原来一双眼睛还能承载那么多混乱的情绪，又同时显得一尘不染。  
“就像他说的那样。”最终Leslie看着坐在他对面的校警，开口说道。Daffy第一次听到Leslie长篇大论地讲英文，发现他说英语和国语都与说粤语时不同，语速不快，发音圆滑，像个牙牙学语的孩子，又像个讲故事的老人。“那是去年九月份的事了。因为上学期是我们艺术课程的最后一学期，Jacob带着我们班去Bullwinkles聚餐，”——那一刻，Daffy对于他还在称呼那个变态作「Jacob」而感到颇为不爽——“那晚他的确是全程都在纠缠我，上厕所都要跟着我，尝试对我做点什么……我那时甚至想，他真要动手的话，我也逃不过。而后又给我灌酒亲我，但所幸他那两次尝试都失败了。”Leslie停顿了一下，扭过头看了看Daffy，便抬起手来朝他的方向示意了一下，“因为那时他也在，我男朋友。”  
Daffy坐在一边，也不知对此怎么反应，只好冲警察点头，一副英雄救美之后被点名表扬了的奇怪自豪感。两名校警看向他，白人校警回应道，“幸好如此。”  
“他曾对我提到过一个男生。”Leslie又说道，声音突然抬高了，让屋里其他人的目光又回到他身上，“几年前来俄州大读书，是个来自怀俄明州小村庄的孩子，连州外学费都交不起。Jacob跟我提过几次，说那孩子第一年就跟他睡了，但他也对那男生有所回报，给他经济支持，又给他安排工作。”  
Leslie停了下来，似乎是想等他们有什么回应，但谁也没说话，他便继续说道，“警官，你们之后让他录口供时，可以问问他。”他说，“不知道那个男生现在怎么样了，当初与教授睡觉是否是他自愿的……”  
两名校警点了点头。他们最后问了几个无关痛痒的问题，结束了这场一个多小时的笔录。那时，Daffy已经被校警无视了，便坐在一旁抠手指，脑子里全是这件事终于尘埃落定的欣喜，笔录结束他也没怎么注意，只是看到Leslie站起身来，还在和校警对话，他也便跟着站起来了，恍惚间却听到Leslie说，“只能说，人和人追求的东西实在不同。”  
他想，Leslie大概是在评价那个甘愿被变态教授包养的男生。他不是什么不食人间烟火的孩子，自然知道总有人愿意为了利益出卖自己的身体；那一刻，他只庆幸Leslie不是这样的人，但话又说回来，「那个男生」就是这样的人吗？

他们两人走出设计院楼时，外面还在下着雪。临近傍晚，气温冷下来了，直逼零下，那些雪花也不那么易化了，落在他身上好几秒之后还坚挺着。Leslie走在他身边，就像雪一样安静。  
“……开心点。”最终他开口道，却愈发觉得自己笨嘴拙舌，不知该说些什么。  
“你刚才怎么找到我的？”Leslie却答非所问，语气咄咄逼人，一时间竟让Daffy分不出，到底是他说粤语向来如此，还是此刻真的态度强硬。  
Daffy愣了一下，说道，“我给你打了好多个电话，最后是你那个学院顾问接到了。”说罢，他又酸酸地加上一句，“我可不信你一下午都没看到我的未接来电。你总要看手机的，你还用手机录了音，对吧？”  
“对啊，我就是不想让你去呀。”Leslie胡搅蛮缠道，“这种事你没必要牵扯进来。”  
“我已经牵扯进来了。”Daffy回答，“我唯一一次见到那个变态，就看到了他对你做了什么——”  
Leslie眯了眯眼睛。雪花飘到他浓密乌黑的眉毛上，像是要把它们染成圣诞老人的模样似的。他又在无意识地噘嘴，那是Daffy最喜欢的神态，就像是在撒娇。“老实说，有些以前的事我不想让你知道，但你这人总是凑到我跟前来，我躲也躲不掉。”  
Daffy笑了，“那我以后不凑到你跟前了。”  
那年长他两岁的家伙却抱着他的胳膊，脑袋靠到他肩膀上，“那可不行！”Leslie的声音本不算低沉，比起他自己的听上去竟更年少些，在纷飞的大雪中给了Daffy徐徐暖意，只是那暖意还未流到他的四肢，就又被他身边人的下一句话一盆冰水似的浇灭了。  
“Daffy。”那人说道。  
Leslie在只有他们两人时很少叫他名字。明明比他还大两岁，却时常喜欢叫他「哥哥」。每次Leslie这样叫他，一下子就能把他的心叫软了，他便学着母亲和二姐宠自己的样子，愿打愿挨地唤Leslie作「阿仔」。  
“如果今天你没有来，我可能不会和你说这些……”Leslie继续说，“我本想等真到了那一天再说，走一步看一步，但那样……”他摇了摇头，“那样就太身不由己了。”  
直到那一刻Daffy才知道，Leslie在那天上午接到了母亲从香港打来的电话。他的父亲突然中风，希望他能尽快回去，多个人照顾。Leslie很少提及家人，每当Daffy问起，他也是云淡风轻地一带而过。他与父亲不亲近，他父亲早年在香港开服装店，家境殷实，人脉广了便开始做些外贸，却在九七年亚洲金融危机被卷入了历史的洪流之中，但他父亲倒是善于理财，也不至于家道彻底中落。他的父亲是五十年代初生人，生母十八岁就嫁了过去，却在七十年代香港废除纳妾制之后又纳了两房太太。Leslie是十个孩子里最小的那个，虽说物质生活还算富足，但在家里不怎么受待见，总被小妈和兄姐欺负，生母一心扑在与小妈斗智斗勇上，也不怎么关照他；亦或是为了弥补这个小儿子，Leslie中学时被送去英国，美其名曰是让他接受更好的教育，但在年少的Leslie看来，却是父母抛弃了他。  
每次与Leslie谈到家人的话题时，那人的语气总是多变。时而说想念母亲，时而埋怨双亲，时而决定毕业回港，时而又说再也不回去了。Daffy倒与他很能共情。他们两人都是原生家庭里最小的孩子，都与父亲很疏远，却也在物质上没缺过什么。Daffy有时总想，他这样的童年，到底是幸运还是不幸？如果非说不幸，又有些矫情，被人说「你知足吧，起码没有吃不上饭」，但若说自己幸运——  
他从未体验过举家团圆的和睦，又哪里幸运了呢？  
Leslie一样如此。他在青少年时期就鲜少与父母长期居住，现在父亲病倒，明明上面有那么多兄姐，却一个电话来就把还未完成学业的小儿子抓回去，只是这样想想，Daffy都觉得很不公。  
“那、那你有什么打算？”Daffy最终还是问道，但内心并不太想继续这个话题。  
“哥哥，我可能要回香港了。”Leslie改了称呼，亲昵地靠在他身边，真的就像无比依赖他的年少恋人一般。如果是往常Leslie以这种姿态跟他说话，他早就暗自开心了，只是那时，他的心头笼罩着的乌云怎样也无法消散。  
“我下学期只上两门网课就能毕业了，在香港也没有问题。”那人说罢，停顿了很久，再张口时声音却颤抖了，“我本来想得好好的，下学期学业轻松了，就能去做个实习，毕业了争取在这里找工作，起码要呆到你毕业为止，然后再和你一起计划去哪里……”  
Daffy刚张口，连一个词都没说完，只发出了一个音节，就似乎戳中了Leslie的神经，那人抬起手来捂着脸，在路上边走边哭起来。而后Daffy想，幸亏Leslie哭了，打断了他的话，不然实际上，真的让他张口回应，他也不知道该说些什么。他不擅长长篇大论，也不知道该怎么解决问题，只得伸出手来将Leslie搂着，他们两人在雪中缓缓走下去。

Daffy想到了他们寒假时一起去加州的快乐时光。那时候他也曾真切地相信，他与Leslie能这样一生在一起共同进退。只是他们刚巧都在人生最动荡不安的年纪，十八岁到二十二岁，是他们彻底从孩童蜕变成人的时间，校园这座避风港将他们越推越远，直至他们被淹没在社会无情的波涛之中。  
「身不由己」。  
Daffy想，那是大多数人一生的代名词。他突然想到了Leslie讲的那个与教授同床共枕的男生。  
他的人生又通往了哪里呢？


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

春季学期结束后，Leslie就匆匆回国了。那时刚过五月，温度正好，Daffy只觉得可惜。如果Leslie还在，他们就能在这小城中尽情享受还不燥热的阳光了。放假前，Daffy实在拗不过他二姐，答应了暑假去加拿大和父亲一家生活，但他还是据理力争了一个月的时间回国陪伴母亲。他这个想法还有另一个私心，就是能回香港见到Leslie。他在香港装成和Leslie只是普通朋友的关系，总是每隔几日就跑去Leslie家做客。只是Leslie还要照顾父亲，所以他在香港那一个月满打满算也只与Leslie见了六面。他们明明是名正言顺的情侣，但因为要躲避家人的目光，倒像是两个早恋的初中生，总是跑到荒郊野外了，才敢偷偷牵个手。他六月份准备前往加拿大的时候，Leslie的母亲态度强硬地要求自家十仔送他去机场。那让Daffy暗自偷笑。就算他干妈不这样提议，也总会是Leslie送他去的。

Daffy虽说不喜欢这样躲躲藏藏，但他们这样心照不宣地隐瞒着彼此的父母，倒有种别样的偷腥快感。

Leslie开着家里的小轿车送他去的机场，还十分卖力地帮他搬行李，一副「大哥哥」的样子。他干妈不停在旁边叮嘱，说路上好好照顾Daffy，开车小心点，但也不要迟到，把Leslie讲得极其烦躁，上车之后狠狠地在他母亲面前摔上了门，扭头却对自己咧嘴笑。在机场的停车库里，他们坐在车里依偎了许久。Leslie靠在他的胸口上说，「你放心，我如果能离开香港的话，一定去美国找你。」

Daffy点了点头，将吻落在Leslie微阖的双眼上。

六月的温哥华还没有入夏。Daffy的忐忑心情在来到父亲家中很快烟消云散了。他这么多年想象中与父亲再见面时提心吊胆的心境在走进父亲家门那一刻尘埃落定。出乎他的意料，继母是个很温柔的女人。她刚刚四十岁，是在加拿大出生的华裔，粤语说得不太通顺，但还是坚持与他用粤语对话，言谈举止中一看就是个上流社会出来的大家闺秀。他同父异母的妹妹也被教育得很好，比他足足小了十三岁，平日家里也没有别的孩子，二姐虽说住在家里，却和她年龄相差太多，现在Daffy来了，她便总缠着他玩。

他的兄姐们都各自有了家庭，周末会回家来探亲，一家子十几口人在父亲的小豪宅里聚会，他的侄子侄女们在后院的小泳池里嬉戏打闹。他父亲虽然严苛，但似乎对他还有些生分，也不怎么管他，倒是帮他在当地银行里找了个实习做。他暑假也没事，考虑了一下就答应了。

他与Leslie每周会视频电话两三次。一开始，Leslie还是一如既往地话多，总是给他讲昨天做了什么，今天又做了什么；过了一阵子，他在温哥华呆久了，习惯了那边的生活，便也开始有了讲不完的事，Leslie口中的那些家和医院两点一线的生活在他耳中就有些平淡无奇了。

六月快要过去时，温哥华与其他大城市一样，在市中心举行了同性骄傲月的狂欢游行。他的父亲与兄姐对此一概不知，但Daffy从他实习的银行同事那里听说了此事。他们同屋的几个年轻人约在一起，拿着银行的横幅一起跑去狂欢。那让Daffy又忍不住想到了半年多前的冬天，他们四人一起在加州的日子。那里的人们也是一样，把快乐都写在脸上，边缘人群也能在路上振臂呼喊，高歌猛进，慷慨激昂地唱着属于他们自己的骄傲。他想，如果Leslie也在，他们就能一起参加狂欢游行，在人群中亲吻也不怕被人歧视或说闲话。

他们得到的祝福会很多很多。

Daffy在狂欢游行中拍了许多照片，全都发给了Leslie。他在视频里给Leslie讲述游行的每一个细节，言语中全是兴奋。Leslie就那样听着，最后笑道，「哥哥，你在那边没有我也过得很开心嘛。」

「怎么，你不想让我开心吗？」Daffy问。他听出了Leslie语气里嘲弄的意味，便调侃道。

「当然希望你开心咯，但我也想和你一起开心嘛……」Leslie在镜头里撅起嘴。他穿着背心，盘腿坐在床上，驼着背凑在镜头前，在没有开灯的房间里脸色有些暗，但双眼却亮晶晶的。

「明年你回来，咱们一起去。」Daffy对他说。

Leslie对那句话很是心满意足，他点了点头，抿起嘴来透过镜头冲他笑。

年少的誓言说出口来，总是太过轻而易举。第二年六月的初夏，Leslie并没有回来。Daffy进入大二之后，学业忙碌了很多。他多了好几节专业课，那两个学期他都选满了十八个学分，对课外的事情自顾不暇。Leslie离开后，他和Leonard的来往也少了，倒是因为与Ellen同一专业，还算抬头不见低头见。他参加了华人学生会的篮球队，时不常还跑去别的大学参加华人学生组织之间的篮球比赛，就更没有闲情逸致去玩乐了。有时候，Daffy觉得他是不是刻意把自己的生活填得那么满，试图去补上一些空缺，只是他越疯狂地填补，就越是补不上。他还是会定期和Leslie视频，一开始每周三次，之后Leslie拿到了毕业证，在香港找到了一家还不错的设计公司的工作，也开始忙碌起来，他们的视频次数就不得不被压缩到每周一次。

大二那年，同班一个相当交际花的女生跟他告白，他原本想跟她坦白自己已经名花有主，对女生没有兴趣，但又觉得这样会生出事端，而且他也不觉得人家会对他的感情生活有兴趣，就只是单纯地拒绝了。没想到这一拒绝，倒让围绕着他的八卦在留学生圈里四散开来，最终，都完结在了「他和Leslie是深柜情侣」上。

Leslie提前退学的消息也不胫而走。一开始，大家的言论还算正常，到最后越来越虚无缥缈，有说Leslie和教授乱搞所以被退学的，连教授也被解雇了，有说他被香港富婆包养不需要再上学的，有说他回香港继承亿万家产的，一个比一个离谱，配上去年中秋晚会Leslie唱《月亮代表我的心》的视频，发在俄州华人论坛上，很能哗众取宠。

Daffy曾质问过Ellen，他与Leslie是情侣这件事到底是怎么传出去的。Ellen不以为然地说道，Leslie以前大嘴巴，告诉了很多他以为能信任的人，现在他走了，那些人爱怎样说就怎样说，我们还能费尽心思给他正名不成？Daffy反驳，说当然了，Leslie根本就不是他们口中那样的人。他没退学，也没和教授乱搞，更没被包养，那些人凭什么这样讲他？

Ellen幽幽地说，反正Leslie已经离开这所学校了，咱们给他正名又有什么意义？别人也只是这么一说，多个茶余饭后的八卦而已。

这些事，Daffy都没有对Leslie说，只是他越憋着不说，就越是心烦，每次只得心不在焉地听着Leslie在视频里滔滔不绝给他讲上一周的工作见闻。他没有真正工作过，对职场的那些琐事不感兴趣，甚至觉得Leslie怎么摇身一变成了个「社会人」的模样了？那让他越听越郁闷，有时候甚至直接扣上电脑，强行掐断视频通话。

Leslie会不停给他拨回来，他一般会挂掉两三次，第四次时接起来，气也消了，才能心平气和地甜言蜜语一阵。然而即便是这样，他们长时间的异国恋也变得越来越脆弱了。他们总是因为差着十二或十三个小时的时差而日夜颠倒，每日在短信里报平安，在Leslie的要求下早晚都要通电话，就算只有几分钟，也一定要听到他的声音才行；但时间长了，有时他早晚事忙，或是到了考试周复习功课没有时间，这一习惯一断就是很多天，直到第二年的春天，他们也不再每天通电话了，只保持每个周末视频一次；等到Daffy步入大学的第三年，连每周末的视频都很难坚持，有时是Leslie周末出去玩乐而爽约，有时则是他爽约。

Daffy大二那年暑假，母亲坚持要来美国看他，打乱了他回港的计划。他磨磨蹭蹭地，直到快放假了才跟Leslie告知这一消息。Leslie一下子就不乐意了，在视频里跟他吵架，说盼星星盼月亮等了一年，就是等你暑假回来咱们能见面，你怎么这么晚才告诉我？！

Daffy也火了，「你吼什么，我一直不知道怎么告诉你，就是怕你又莫名其妙生气。」

「你突然不回来，我还不能生气？你为什么说我莫名其妙生气？！」Leslie反驳道。他俩你一句我一句，吵架的模式越来越像两个小孩。Daffy辩不过他，只得从声音上盖过他，抬高了声音喊，「你都不考虑我！当初你一句话就离开美国了，留下我一个人！你知不知道我那时候数着日子等你离开有多难受？」

Daffy平板电脑的摄像头给Leslie光洁的脸蛋上纹上许多电波的杂质，让那人显得颇不真实。他抬起手来，摸了摸屏幕，只有一股电子设备坚硬的温热触到他指尖，与人类的脸完全不同。那真切地刺痛了他，让他一下子喘不过气来。

他实在、实在想念Leslie。

他也想过该怎么办。放弃一切回香港？他不能这么做，父母也不会让他这样做，如果家里人得知他曾想要为了一个男性放弃自己的学业和未来，大概更会对他大发雷霆。他也想不通为什么Leslie还赖在香港不回美国，就算Leslie现在读大学的学生签证过期了，也能申请个研究生过来，他们一起奋斗；他父亲的病也逐渐养好了，他家还有那么多孩子，明明Leslie是与家里人最不亲近的那个，却被父母绑在身边。

Daffy也曾问过Leslie这个问题。Leslie摇摇头说，「你呀，在这方面还是个小孩子。」

Daffy那时不爽，觉得Leslie才更像个小孩子，嘴上说着要来美国找他，每次却都只等着他回香港。

最终，他们日积月累的这些隐忍的矛盾，都在他大二那年暑假前爆发了。只是远隔重洋，透过摄像头的吵架远不如他们想的那样痛快。他们没法摔门，没法大喊大叫，没法推推搡搡。

他们没法触碰到彼此，连愤怒都显得无力。Leslie原本总是能哭得梨花带雨惹他怜爱，他们以往的吵架也很快就能和好，但如今，他只看着Leslie隔着屏幕簌簌落泪，安安静静的，连发怒都发不出来。

「哥哥，我也好想回去见你，不过、不过——」那时，Leslie说，他们吵架吵累了，那人的声音有些沙哑，也很柔软，似乎在示弱。

不过、不过——不过什么呢？

不过不能违抗父母之命；不能抛下抱恙的父亲或孤身一人的母亲；不能随便辞掉工作再花费一笔巨大的开销去美国读研；不能冒险为了同性恋人而放弃一切——这些Daffy都明白。他想，如果他是Leslie，也一定会陷入这种进退两难的境地，但那时，年轻气盛的他更多地觉得，Leslie只是付出的不够。

那年夏天，Daffy决绝的态度似乎是吓到了Leslie。八月份时，Daffy在温哥华父亲的家中度过暑假时收到了Leslie的短信。那短信写道，「哥哥，我九月份休假，会去美国待两周，已经买好了飞哥伦布的机票」。Daffy攥着手机，破门而出。他也不知道去哪，漫无目的的在西温哥华仲夏却还凉爽的街道上游逛。他最后坐船过了河，又坐着轻轨从起点站做到终点站，又反向坐回来，看着窗外来往的人群，看了很久。

Leslie订了离俄州大校区很近的一家酒店，Daffy驱车几分钟就能到。那酒店附近有几家餐厅，但来了两天Leslie就不想在外面吃了，便跑到他家里。Daffy大二搬出学校宿舍之后，在横穿校园的河边一处公寓聚集的街区与一个美国学生同租了一间两居室。那片街区离商学院很近，中国人又少，附近没有熟人住，免去了不少无意义的社交。他白天上课，晚上回家时Leslie已经做好了饭，有时会邀请他室友一起，大部分时候则是拿到他屋里吃，在Leslie过生日那天更是为他做了一顿大餐。那两周，他逐渐过上了衣来伸手，饭来张口的日子。Daffy也曾说，「你又不是我妈，干嘛休假只是过来给我做家务，我们可以出去吃的。」

Leslie笑道，「可我喜欢这样照顾你咯。」

Leslie离开那天，Daffy把他送到机场后托运完行李，陪他走到了安检口。两周时间对他来说太过短暂，他拽着Leslie的手腕，不想让他离开。「哥哥，你再这样我要误机啦。」Leslie说。

「再好不过了。」他回答，「这样你不用回去了，就住在我那里，永远不要走。」

「你养我啊？」Leslie白了他一眼。

Daffy点了点头，但他自然明白自己做不到。Leslie却配合着他附和道，「好啊，以后哥哥要赚好多钱给我。」说罢双手放在他胸前，抬起头来轻轻吻了他。

他眼角的余光里，安检口的警卫阿姨看着他们笑。他目送着Leslie的身影淹没在安检口层层叠叠的人群中之后，视线又与女警卫相交。

「祝你好运。」那警卫很是温柔地轻声说。

Daffy不知道她为什么要祝愿一个陌生人好运，但他的确需要很多很多好运，才能和Leslie在人潮之中再次相遇。


	11. Chapter 11

Daffy一次独自前往沃尔玛时遇到了Leonard。那时正值他大三上学期的感恩节前夕，那家沃尔玛离学校很远，Daffy本还惊讶了一下，转念又想起Leonard已经毕业了。那胖乎乎的美国男生身边跟着一个带黑框眼镜，容貌平庸却目光温柔的女孩子。他们在面包区的货架之间相遇，Leonard先看到了他，与他打了招呼。  
他们大概有一年未见了。Daffy本来还犹豫要不要跟Leonard讲九月份时Leslie来过美国，却被那美国人抢先道，Leslie前阵子来美国看你了吧。  
原来，即便Leslie已经离开美国一年多，与Leonard还保持着联系。甚至和Daffy吵架之后，他都会给Leonard打电话。Leonard打趣说，有时候那家伙来找我，我女朋友都会有危机感呢，觉得我对Leslie的架势早就超过之前的室友之情了。那让Daffy莫名感觉有些酸楚。他从不知道这两人竟还一直在联系，即使Leslie之前来美国，也没有跟他提过Leonard。他不明白为什么Leslie对此只字不提。对他来说，Leonard是他初来乍到时的第一个朋友，给了远渡重洋的他相当多的善意。大一那年，他们四人的关系就像是牢固的四边形，怎样也拆不散，但如今，Leslie竟然私下与那美国人倾吐他们的感情问题，却从未和他提起过他们这位共同的朋友。  
那仅仅是Leslie细腻复杂的心思中，让Daffy困扰的一小部分。那突然让他很疲惫。他有时觉得Leslie这个人天真烂漫，有时又觉得他心怀城府；但他又转念一想，Leonard明明也是他自己的朋友，他却没有珍惜维系，也没什么立场去埋怨Leslie。  
Daffy与那美国人在沃尔玛旁边的麦当劳里坐了一阵子，叙了叙旧。Leonard看上去也很是为他们目前的状况操心，说我也不止一次劝说过Leslie，你们这样远距离恋爱根本行不通。  
Leslie是犹豫的，他也想再来到美国，却又离不开香港。他实在进退两难，就只能站在原地不动，让生活推着他走。他父亲的病情好些了，只是他的兄姐们要么在国外，要么去了其他城市，即便还在香港的，也都已结婚生子，有自己的家庭要操劳，只剩个还没工作的七哥啃老，也不怎么尽孝。那是父母最需要Leslie的时候，在那之前，他从未被家人需要过太多。  
那是一种对父母之情最本能的渴求。这种渴求捆住了他。他想要挣脱，却也被困得心甘情愿。  
我只希望我能赶快毕业。那时，Daffy说。  
「然后呢？」Leonard问道，「你能回香港吗？就算能，那再然后呢？你决定向家里人出柜了吗？你准备好了吗？」  
Leonard比他大几岁，虽说是个无忧无虑的人，看问题总还是比他透彻不少。Daffy看着自己面前已经凉了的咖啡，悻悻说道，「如果当初不是你来机场接我就好了。」  
Leonard翻了个白眼，「兄弟，你说什么呢。」  
如果当初这个美国人没去机场，没有接到他，没有和他成为朋友，没有邀请他去家庭派对，他就不会认识Leslie了。那样的话他会不会交到新的朋友，早点开始打篮球，答应某个女孩对他的告白，他们毕业后一起跑到大城市找个工作，他带着她去加拿大见父亲，回香港见到母亲，最后他们结婚生子，携手一生。  
他一样会被社会打磨掉棱角，但路途会少些荆棘，只不过，没有Leslie的人生会更快乐吗？  
Daffy的心中有很清晰的答案。

比起Leonard的悲观多虑，Ellen的态度则潇洒许多。Daffy想，当初他们这四人来自天南海北，却能如此交好，大概也是性格上的平衡太过稳固。Ellen总是不停对他说，不知道你们两个在别扭什么，你不还有两年就毕业了吗，毕业之后就去找他啊。他叹气道，可我爸非让我毕业了去温哥华生活。  
那中国女孩全然不像当初刚来美国时那般朴素，学会了打扮化妆，身材也瘦下来了，在Daffy看来是他身边变化最大的一个人了。她摇了摇头说，所以呢？你又不是要和你爸过一辈子。  
Daffy对她那超脱的态度突然有些不满，他反驳道，「你说得倒轻松，现在让你带个女朋友回家跟你家里人说不好意思其实我是个同性恋我还要为了她离开你们，你能一点都不担心吗？」  
Ellen沉默了几秒，期间几度张开口似乎是想反驳他，但最后还是败下阵来，说道，「你说得对，我现在也开始担心了。」只是话音落下，这女孩子又鬼马地笑了，「所以说，当初要是我下定决心追你就好了，你和我在一起，现在就没这么多烦心事了。」  
「你追我？」他扬了扬眉毛。  
Ellen说，「你不知道吗？我们刚入学的时候，你可是我认识的第一个中国人，我可喜欢你了。那时候咱们经济课上好些女孩子喜欢你呢，所以Leslie之后老是见人就一副宣誓主权的样子，总怕你被人抢走了。」  
Daffy摇了摇头，有些惊讶。他在班里的确人缘还算不错，但要说有好些女生喜欢自己……  
Ellen夸张地叹了口气，「你怎么这么粗神经啊，大佬，有谁喜欢你，你看不出来吗？我那时虽然不知道你是不是gay，但我是有自知之明比不过Leslie的，况且与其说看着你跟别的女生谈恋爱，倒不如看你们两个帅哥在一起，所以我可是看准了Leslie对你的心思，早就放弃你了。」  
Leslie对我的心思？他暗自想。  
「Leslie真的很喜欢你。」Ellen叽叽喳喳地像是小鸟一样，在他旁边手舞足蹈地说，看上去好像比他这个当事人还投入，「才不是慢慢喜欢上的，而是一见钟情呢！那年咱们在Leonard的家庭派对上——你还记得吧？咱们第一次和Leslie见面。那个时候，我就觉得他一定、一定喜欢你。」女孩的表情严肃起来，就差自己扑上来当媒婆逼他俩定个娃娃亲，她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，「所以说，我是因为给Leslie让位才没有追你呢，你们不能分手，不然我会很生气的。」

他们还是差一点就分手了。  
Daffy一遍遍告诉自己，那不是分手，只是「两人都后退一步，各自冷静一下」。即便Leslie来美国陪了他两周，第二年暑假他也竭尽全力争取到了回香港的时间，还是无法放缓他们感情的裂痕。Daffy甚至觉得，他们那些短暂的见面，似乎更加重了他们的矛盾。见面时有多快活，分开之后就有多煎熬。Daffy在大三暑假时得到了竞争激烈的去纽约摩根大通银行总部实习的机会，所以只在香港稍作停留了两周的时间，就去纽约了；Leslie虽然没说什么，但每每视频聊天时，言语里也都是对他回港时间太短暂的闷闷不乐。虽然重要实习这类大事Leslie不会过多纠缠，但生活中的很多细枝末节的小事，随着他们继续淡出彼此的生活，那些不快也被放大了。升入大四后，Daffy的几节专业课要求都很高，几乎没什么空闲时间，而Leslie的工作也渐入佳境，手里握着几个大客户的设计项目。他们两人生活的共同点越来越少了。  
那实在是件痛苦的事，从曾经的情同手足一点点被远隔重洋的距离消磨光最后的热情。  
Leslie和工作上的同事们关系还不错；他是个爱玩乐的人，跟着同事里的几个gay周末去泡gay吧，拍了照还发到Facebook上，像是在炫耀。Daffy甚至觉得Leslie是不是故意想让自己跟他吵架，就赌气似的决定遂了他的愿，他每出去泡一次吧就要和他吵一次；反过来，Daffy每次周末视频时因为写作业放鸽子，或是小长假和学生会的朋友出去玩没有联络，Leslie也会跟他吵架。时间久了，Daffy都觉得他们是不是在刻意找茬，只为宣泄掉生活中的不满，直到其中一人「啪」地扣上电脑，掐断他们的视频通话，这周末才算结束。  
Daffy临近毕业的时候，忙着最后一节专业课的毕业项目，有两篇几十页的论文要写，被他们两人之间的压抑情绪折磨得没了耐心，便特意在香港还是凌晨时给Leslie发了条短信，说希望能彼此冷静一下，暂停联系一段时间，等他毕业后再说。他原以为Leslie会赞成他这个决定，没想到那人早上起来看到短信，竟一连串视频电话直接打了过来。那时是美国的晚上，Daffy和同学在图书馆写小组作业，挂断了几次，但Leslie还是不停打过来，他不得不跑出去，在人来人往的图书馆门口勉强找到一个不会被打扰的角落，接通了视频。  
Leslie语气里带着些哀求，看着镜头对他说，哥哥，我可以离开香港去找你。Daffy本想回应什么，却根本打断不了对方的话。那人继续说，我爸身体现在好些了，不需要我长期照顾，你也马上就毕业了，你毕业之后去哪，我就去哪……  
「阿仔！」他抬高了音量，终于让Leslie停了下来。那人似乎是靠在床上，头发乱糟糟的，一看就是刚睡醒的模样。Leslie的头发又黑又软，总是很好摸；他又喜欢靠在Daffy的肩膀上，碎发就会滑过他的脖子，总把他弄得痒痒的——  
「我不是要分手，只是最近期末，功课太忙了。我们一打电话就要吵架，我想咱们得冷静一下，等过了这阵子再好好谈谈。」  
Leslie固执地摇着头，「有什么好冷静的？有什么好谈的？你毕业之后肯定会去温哥华，你全家人都在那边。我爸妈不那么需要我，工作也可以再找，你去温哥华的话，我也可以去……」  
「Leslie！」他又加重了语气，声音比起刚才更大了，在七八点钟天已黑尽的安静校园中显得有些突兀。他的声音缠绕在那些生出初春新叶的树枝之间，被冷风吹散。「我不希望你这样。」他对着镜头说，「我不希望你为我抛下那么多。」  
他的镜头一晃，剧烈地抖了一下，随后屏幕上只显示出了一片白色，看上去像是那人房间的天花板，大概是Leslie把手机扔在了床上。他只能听到Leslie的气息从他的耳机里传出来，断断续续，像是在啜泣一般。  
Daffy突然觉得站在路边很累。他疲惫地拖着双脚，摸到了图书馆旁的心理学院楼前的长凳上坐下。那长凳似乎很久无人光顾了，触上他皮肤的时候钻心的凉。  
「哥哥，我保证不跟你吵架了……你好好复习，等期末周结束，你毕业了，我就去找你。」声音从他耳机里传来，但他却看不到Leslie的脸，不知道那人到底是什么表情。  
「这不是我们吵架不吵架的问题……你不要冲动。等我忙过了这阵子，我们好好谈一谈再决定吧。」Daffy苦口婆心地冲着空镜头说道，那镜头一动不动，全是天花板，拍下了一点Leslie床上被褥的边角。那让Daffy心慌。  
Leslie在那一头吸了吸鼻子，却沉默着。  
「阿仔，你那边一大早呢，不要哭了好不好？」他继续放轻了声音道。  
他的镜头又开始晃动了，下一秒，Leslie的脸又出现在他的屏幕里。「哥哥，我们都这样坚持了三年了，再多几周不行吗？」那人颦着眉，双眼罩着泪，眼尾微翘，实在惹人怜爱，让他原本坚定要切断联络的心思瞬间动摇了。Daffy对自己莫名恼火起来。  
他第无数次地，又一次陷入了Leslie那绚丽多彩的陷阱之中。

最终他们没有彻底断了联络，但Leslie也克制了许多。他们对彼此的生活不再太多干涉或过问，有时发短信互道晚安，周末再视频通话一番，让Daffy学生时代的最后一个月过得忙碌而顺畅。Daffy每每有一节课考完试，或是交上最后一份作业，都会给Leslie发短信说，「阿仔，我要毕业啦！」  
「不要高兴太早，小心下门考试不及格！」Leslie回复道。  
那阵子，年轻人的线上社交都从Facebook转战到了Instagram，Daffy在Leslie的要求下开设了账号，第一个关注是Leslie，第一个粉丝也是Leslie。那人没有发过照片，头像是个比出「OK」手势的小手形状的小玩具，食指和拇指之间是个红色的桃心。Daffy很好奇那头像的含义，便在他们视频时问了。  
「这是秘密，之后再告诉你。」Leslie却神神秘秘地说。  
「你总是有什么事不告诉我。」Daffy佯装不满道，「比如之前你一直和Leonard保持联系，居然对我只字不提，当初你来美国看我，居然也不和他聚一聚。」  
Leslie先是看上去有点惊讶，随即了然道，「我那次去美国找你只有两周那么短，我可不想把任何一秒分给其他人。」那人又把镜头凑到脸跟前。Daffy发现他与自己视频时趴在床上，下巴枕着手背，像是匍匐在地上瞪大眼睛的小猫仔。Leslie又补充道，「我这个人可是很吝啬的。」

这一次，Leslie的秘密没有隐瞒很久。Daffy毕业那一年的毕业典礼被安排在了五月八号，是个天气特别晴朗怡人的日子。他的父亲，四哥，二姐，继母还有同父异母的妹妹从温哥华前来，他的母亲则从香港前来，都是为了与他共度这重要的一刻。父亲给他买好了第二天一早与他们回温哥华的机票，那让他不得不无比珍惜这一天。俄州大的毕业典礼向来盛大，那一年邀请来了美国顶级的传染病学家安东尼·福奇前来作典礼特邀嘉宾演讲。Daffy不是医学生，对于福奇博士漫长的讲话听得有些思绪飘忽。他从体育场的这一头看向那一头，试图从观众群里找到他家人的身影。他突然想到，当年Leslie毕业时连毕业典礼都没有参加，而是孤身一人在香港与并不亲近的父母同住，照顾病重的父亲。  
中午过后，典礼快要结束了。本科生并没有博士生或研究生那样风光地上台领毕业证。他们在体育场里被按照学院划分成一片片的人海，排着队在属于自己学院的空地上领取毕业证。他在排着队时胡思乱想着，如果可以，他会把Leslie的毕业典礼补上。  
那时的Daffy绝不会想到，仅仅是他领取完毕业证回到商学院门口准备和朋友家人拍照的一个多小时之后，他在那条他走过无数次的路边，看到了那个他日思夜想的身影。


	12. Chapter 12

阳光很刺眼。那是Daffy留学美国四年以来从未沐浴过的。初夏的天空在这座美国小城里很是通透，像是怎样也摸不到的蓝色玻璃，他抬起手来挥舞的时候，能敲出叮咚脆响似的。商学院门前是一片还算广阔的草坪，只是毕业那天挤满了人，学生们穿着黑色的学士服，带着学士帽，有些人GPA达到了3.8，还能带黄穗，一脸骄傲地和亲朋好友拍照。草坪上人太多，他一时半会找不到家人，一条接一条给他二姐发短信报位置，还不停被熟人拽去合影，一直不得不保持笑容的双颊都有些酸痛了。也就是在那时，他在商学院一层的架空长廊的墙边看到了Leslie。  
他起初并不相信自己的眼睛，直到他走近了，看到那人拿着一束很大的花，花束比他的脸大一倍。他只能看到那人的侧后面，肉嘟嘟的脸颊凸起来，像是几岁孩童一样，碎发在五月的凉风中乱糟糟地飘散。  
“……Leslie？”他没有靠得很近，只是离了两米远，轻轻唤了一声，生怕叫错了尴尬。周围还是人满为患、熙熙攘攘，甚至他与那人之间的两米距离，还总是被学生们穿插而过。他那么小的声音本不容易被听到的，但那人却回过头来了。  
他们明明在走廊里，Daffy却还是觉得午后的阳光很是刺眼。

“我说过要给你个惊喜。”那人说道，举着那特别大的花束凑上来，却被身后跑过的孩子撞了个趔趄，直接栽到Daffy跟前，花束上的露水洒了他一身，沾湿了他的学士袍。Daffy忍不住笑出了声。  
他先是小声笑，随即抿起嘴来忍着笑意，又后退了几步，转了一圈，身子轻飘飘像是要飞起来，直到他的视野内也模糊一片。  
“喂！哥哥——”那人不知好歹地贴上来，举着花问道，“你开不开心呀？”  
Daffy抬起手来抹着眼睛，说开心。  
他向来是个波澜不惊的人，只是若要说这世界上有什么事能让他心跳加快，思绪飘忽，忍不住想要失声痛哭又想放声大笑的，大概只有当Leslie意外地出现在他面前的时候。  
“送给你的，毕业快乐。”Leslie将花束递上来，那让Daffy一下子就注意到了插在玫瑰花之间的小夹子，一只比成「OK」的小手的形状，中间是个红色的桃心。“这是你Instagram头像上的那个吗？”他问。Leslie点点头，“逛街时在文具店看到的，虽然没那么华丽，但也蛮可爱的，对不对？”  
“对。”Daffy附和道。他注意到那小手夹子上面夹着一张卡片，卡片上写着「DC339」，便问道，“这是什么意思？”  
Leslie又笑着说，“哥哥把它念出来就知道了嘛。”  
Daffy并没有念出声来。他在心里默念了一遍，谐音很明显，他一下子就懂得了其中含义。  
「唐张长长久」。  
Daffy接过那束花。他将巨大的花束挡在他们的一侧，向前迈了一步逼退了Leslie。他们另一侧靠着墙；他就在棕色的、跳跃着青草味道的砖墙与玫瑰花束之间亲吻了Leslie。那让他又想起了加州的冬天。那里的冬天与俄州的五月相似，阳光明媚，气温不冷不热，只是那里更干燥些。俄州的初夏还有些温润，连泥土都散着清香。  
他们的吻没持续多久。Daffy想着点到为止便可以了。

他放下花束，将周围喧闹的人潮又包裹进自己的视野里，在那一刻，他却看到二姐站在不远处，愣愣地望着他。  
“二姐……？”Daffy小声喊道。他有一秒甚至觉得自己心跳停了。Leslie拽着他的胳膊，随着他的视线看向站在走廊外草坪上的二姐，手指在他胳膊上收紧了。  
——她看见了吗？  
她看见了吗，看见我们接吻了吗，爸妈现在在哪里呢，他们看见了吗……？  
花束在他手里慢慢变得无比沉重。Daffy非常用力地呼吸着，晌午的阳光照得他有些头晕目眩。他甚至希望Leslie的手没有还抓着自己的胳膊，也没有靠自己这么近。“爸呢……”他问道。那是他脑海里冒出来的第一个问题，他父亲面无表情的脸浮现在他的思绪之中——如果父亲看到了他与Leslie亲昵地接吻，他会面临着什么？  
实际上，Daffy无数次地想象过与家人出柜的场景。他的原生家庭总让他百感交集。他生命中父亲的角色总是过于缺失，他对于父亲的认知只出现在每个月寄来的支票里，还有过年时从加拿大送来的华丽礼物之中。母亲没有工作，从未接触过社会，性情温和又优柔寡断，每月只得靠着父亲的赡养费生活；自离婚之后，母亲对他这个小儿子的依赖和偏心更是夸张，一度到了对二姐不闻不问的地步。他想，他当年对二姐义无反顾地投奔父亲还有些埋怨，但现在看来，却是情理之中。  
他在这个畸形的家庭里到底扮演着什么？从十岁父母离婚的那一刻起，他是父亲，是丈夫，是儿子，是所有一个家庭需要的男性角色。那让他对父亲本人有着发自内心的抵触和恐惧，但那恐惧又让他不敢反抗太多。他是父亲和兄长们抽离于自己家庭后的父权角色替代者，却又不得不是依附者——每每他想到未来将注定用出柜这件事去挑战父亲的男性权威时，他从未考虑过自己的姐姐们或生母会怎么想，而是更在意如何面对他的父亲与兄长们……  
只是，Daffy对他那强势又大男子主义的父亲会给他的答案心知肚明。

二姐眼里含着泪，气急败坏地走上前，抬起手就给了他一巴掌。“喂！”Leslie喊道，抬起胳膊把他护在身后，“你干嘛打他！”那人挡在他与二姐之间，一头乱发被风吹进他的视野之中。他就那样无神地看着，看着Leslie沾着汗水的鬓角，他圆圆的耳廓，他小巧的肩膀——  
他二姐比自己和Leslie都要矮一些，Leslie便也低着头看她，就像是在为了Daffy而与她对峙一般，那让她二姐更是剑拔弩张。Daffy稍微动了动，看清了Leslie的侧面，那张脸骄傲却毫无攻击性。二姐被盯了几秒，似乎也败下阵来，眼泪簌簌从眼眶里涌出来，磕磕绊绊地说，“你为什么不早告诉我？这样我好在爸耳边吹吹风，让他早有个准备，现在可好……”  
他二姐对母亲甚是薄情，却对他溺爱有加，每次遇到他的事，都总是这样大喜大悲的。二姐的情绪似乎也感染了Leslie，竟让那人抬起双臂来，扶着她的肩膀。  
“二姐，别哭了。”Leslie说。  
“我不是你二姐，我又不见得比你大，你不要叫我二姐。”那女人连珠炮似的说。  
Leslie笑了，“你是Daffy的二姐，那就是我二姐。”  
女人抬起头来，她看着Leslie的笑脸，眼神一瞬间有些恍惚，只是两秒后她回过神来，偏过脸看着Daffy说，“你应该看看爸的表情……我们看到你的时候，你刚把花放下，爸整个人都僵掉了，转头就走……”  
“他们现在在哪？”Daffy问道，只是他心里其实并不太希望知道他的家人们在哪。  
“回酒店了，妈刚给我发了短信，气得很。”二姐说，“Daffy，你快跟我回去，劝劝爸妈——”  
“我不回去了。”Daffy打断了二姐的话。他觉得胸口有一块巨大的石头堵着，脑海里全是他即将面对父母的场景，压抑得他几乎喘不过气来。那让他未经思考便脱口而出，“我不回去了，不跟你们回温哥华了。”他拉住Leslie的手，“阿仔，我跟你回香港，咱们独自生活，我——”  
“你敢！”他二姐骂道。  
“爸妈不可能接受我的，既然如此，我为什么还要跟他们解释？”他越说越觉得自己在理，语气却很无力。他心里知道，这一次与父母之间可能是真要闹得山崩地裂了。  
“哥哥，你去吧。”Leslie却突然说话了。他和二姐的视线同时看向了那人。“你不能就这样抛下你家人，还是要去解释一下，解释不通了再作罢。”Leslie说完，又咧开嘴笑了，声音曼妙得如一阵风吹过，“无论如何，我又不会跑，你只要放心去就好了。”  
Daffy站在那里沉默了好久，他自觉Leslie说得有道理——就算父母真的不接受，起码他努力争取过了。他的亲生父母如果不能接受真实的他，Daffy虽然会寒心，但那也不至于是道过不去的坎。最终，他点了点头，对Leslie说，“那你一定要等我。等我和爸谈完，就去找你……”他甚至把那束花又还给了Leslie，说自己一定会回来拿花的。他想，这事情无非就是两个结局：他父母不接受他的同性恋身份，把他扫地出门，那他绝不留恋，找到Leslie远走高飞，两人四海为家；亦或是他父母真的被他说服了，说不定能带上Leslie，他们一起去温哥华生活。第二种结局固然好，但即便是大概率会发生的第一种结局，Daffy也觉得足够完美了。

生活又怎么会只有两种结局那么简单呢？Daffy没有想到，对Leslie的那句「等我和爸谈完就去找你」的简单承诺，他也没办法信守。在之后的几年里，Daffy换了手机号，注销了所有社交媒体的账号，与曾经的学生时代一刀两断。在一开始，那对他来说也许是无奈之举，但时间久了，他也能说服自己，曾经的往事不去回首也就过去了，直到他与Leslie在年少的分分合合之后又再次相见。  
那天，他回到家人下榻的酒店，脑子里排练了无数遍该如何与父母解释他有个同性恋人这件事，在进入酒店房间的那一刻，才发现他之前的努力全都徒劳无功。Daffy觉得自己真是蠢到了极致，竟天真地认为父母会耐心聆听他的解释。父亲先发制人地来了一句，你不是基佬，你必须要和那衰仔断了联系，跟我回温哥华。那时，Daffy才恍然大悟。  
——第三种结局，选择他的家人，和Leslie老死不相往来。这么简单又显而易见的结局，他竟没想到。  
父亲扇了他一巴掌，力气很大，直接把他打翻在地。他嘴角当即破了，流了血，在他口腔里泛起一股浓郁的血腥味。他一瞬间竟觉得自己是即将饱餐一顿的猛兽，但回过神来才想起，那都是他自己的血。他母亲虽生气，但也见不得小儿子被打，上前去阻止自己的前夫。父亲吼道，“那你想让他滚，想让他去和别的男人鬼混？”母亲便噤了声。他们就像一对拼了命维护强权的暴君，一唱一和，无论如何也不相信自己的儿子竟变成了个「娘娘腔」。  
“我可以走。”他说着，从地上爬起来，“如果你看不惯我，我可以走，你就当没我这个儿子，没什么大不了——”  
“我们生你养你，最后让你滚去和那小基佬混吗？你想得倒轻松！”父亲骂道，“你是被他蛊了，所以以为自己是基佬罢了！”  
Daffy恨得咬牙切齿。  
「不……」他在心里暗自咒骂道，「你根本没有生我养我——生我养我的是妈，不是你，你在我十岁的时候就抛下我了。」  
“你就没想过你生下的其实是个同性恋儿子？”他反驳道。  
实际上，在他脱口而出这句话的那一瞬间，他自己都不那么确定了，话尾的语气一下子弱了不少。在遇到Leslie之前，他从未思考过自己的性取向——性取向这一话题甚至都从没出现在他的认知之中。他身边也没有同性恋、连双性恋都没接触过。Leslie就像是那个觉醒了他某些自己都没有意识到的属性的人。Ellen曾说那人对自己是一见钟情；Daffy不知道自己对Leslie是否是这样，但他的确是从那时起，才特别清晰地懂得，一个男人是可以对除去女人之外的人产生奇怪感情的。  
他父亲没有回应，而是抬起手来招呼了一下一直站在旁边的四哥。四哥比他大五岁，小时候是欺负他最狠的那个兄长，因为其他哥哥都更大了，不会与年幼的他计较；而四哥却总觉得后来出生成为小儿子的Daffy，从父母那里夺取了本该属于他的所有的爱。如今，他四哥看着他，从他掉在地上的书包里翻找出他的手机来。“锁屏密码是多少？”他父亲拿过手机问道。  
Daffy犹豫了一下，还是张口说道，“0912。”幸亏，他说完后并没人费心去询问这密码的含义。他只得站在墙角，被他父亲随意地翻看着自己手机上的隐私。父亲的脸色越来越差，他都能想象到那老家伙从他手机里看到了些什么——他们的短信聊天记录，他存在相册里的Leslie的照片和视频，他只关注了Leslie一个人的Instagram……  
父亲大概是看到了Leslie实名的社交媒体账号，嘴里念出了那人的大名。那老家伙抬起眼来看着Daffy，对他振振有词道，“你如果不想和他断了联系，我倒是能在香港托人会一会他，确保你们断了。”  
“你要是敢碰他，我就——”Daffy攥着拳，试图语气强硬地威胁道。  
“你就怎样？！”父亲将他的手机狠狠摔在地上。他的手机没有保护壳，砸在地板上，屏幕的边角一下子就碎了，玻璃渣溅了一地。Daffy被吓到了，他张了张嘴，却没法发出声音。  
他就怎样呢？他能怎样呢？  
如果真的和父母断绝关系，以他父亲的性子，绝对会去找Leslie的麻烦。他父亲毕竟在香港混迹了那么多年，人脉很广，如果他父亲认准了Leslie是个勾引他小儿子误入歧途的歹人，绝对会有方法让Leslie不好过，不达目的决不罢休。Daffy突然觉得原本宽敞的酒店房间四壁向他挤压过来。他的双亲，四哥还有二姐围着他，就像是四条无形的枷锁，钳住他的手腕和喉咙，戳瞎了他的眼睛，攥住他的心脏，熄灭了他世界所有的灯火。

前往温哥华的机票很早。Daffy随着他父亲，继母，和兄姐妹三人早上七点就到了哥伦布机场托运行李。他们需要在多伦多转机，途径七个多小时才能到达位于加拿大西海岸的温哥华。Daffy每年暑假回温哥华都是坐的这条航线，只是那时，他总是下意识地把这座俄州小城当做自己真正的家。他的童年随父亲被剥离去了温哥华，少年远在在香港，而他的青年时代则降落在了这座四季分明，天空通透的小城市中。他还记得他第一次来到这座机场；机场虽说是「国际机场」，却不大，不需要做摆渡车或是轻轨，从这一头走到那一头也要不了十分钟。他拿着两个大箱子，在Facebook上给一个叫Leonard的美国男生发消息。那男生在机场外顺利地接到他，而后，他碰到了一个给自己起英文名为Ellen，名叫张艾伦的上海女孩，开始了异国他乡的大学生活。  
他不是一个特别张扬的人，但随和的性格让他挺快就融入了留学生的圈子。虽然与同宿舍的美国人不太交心，但他们时常一起打球，相处也算融洽。他十八岁以前的生活是被框在一条轨道里的，那轨道被他母亲与二姐的依赖与爱意，被他一板一眼两点一线的学校生活填满。俄州大的校园里没有林立的高楼，天空很宽广，阳光很热烈，将他周身的轨道融化进过去。  
他觉得自己变成了一只鸟，能飞得很高很高。  
还有Leslie。他的Leslie。性格与他全然不同，总是感情充沛，热情洋溢，像叽叽喳喳的百灵鸟，让所有的灯光和掌声都汇聚在他身上；待到人们的注意力真都在他身上了，他又刻意欲擒故纵了起来，把人勾进陷阱里，等对方反应过来又开始服软，让别人实在发不起脾气。Leslie更像是一只鸟，飞得比他更高。  
清晨的机场人不多，他们很快便托运好了行李，安检口也不需要排队。机场警卫给他们的登机牌盖了章，扫描了他们的护照，便让他们一个个通行了。Daffy拖着步子，走在了他们一家人的最后，故意和前面的四哥还有他父亲的新家庭保持了一定距离。二姐却紧贴着他，似乎生怕他突然跑了似的。在排队值机时，二姐在他耳边偷偷说，“阿仔，对不起。”  
他沉默了一会儿，头也没抬说，“别叫我「阿仔」。”  
“什么？”他二姐似乎一时间没反应过来。  
“我说，别叫我「阿仔」。”他重复道。他听到二姐的呼吸声变急促了，就知道那女人又要哭了。Leslie也是个爱哭的人，但他的哭泣与别人都不一样。他的眼泪太理所当然又惹人怜悯，从不招人厌烦。  
——他不想离开这里。他想要每一年都像十八岁那样度过，上课，打球，泡图书馆，跑去学校湖边的餐馆里尝试各种口味的冰激凌，被Leslie无孔不入的唠叨包围着，和Leonard还有Ellen一起在食堂扯闲天，直到上课都要迟了，他们在人群之中飞奔，书包在背后来回摇晃。  
他的父亲和继母已经开始脱鞋，将大包小包都放进盒子里准备安检了。他与二姐在后面排着队，二姐拽着他的胳膊，似乎想跟他说些什么，只是Daffy将鞋子脱下，又弯下腰去捡。他将鞋子勾在食指和中指上，抬起头来，就听身后一个声音叫他的名字，喊声回荡在安静的机场大厅之中。  
“Daffy——！”那声音喊道。  
他回过头。

Leslie几乎走到了安检口，只是安检口前面被拉起了弯弯曲曲的围栏，与他们隔了十几米。机场警卫拦下了他，说先生，你没有登机牌不能过去。那人穿着一件米色的卫衣，帽子很大，又离得很远，在Daffy的视野里，他整个人显得更瘦小了。Daffy看出那是Leslie在他大一时给他画肖像画时穿的卫衣。四年过去了，那件卫衣的颜色还是相当鲜亮。  
二姐的手抓住了他的胳膊，手指几乎要掐进他的肉里。  
“阿仔，你不要走，求你了，不要离开我们。”她央求道。他的家人全都停下来看他，那一瞬间，他的确在想，自己还算健壮，如果真要挣脱离开，他二姐绝对拦不住他。那时，他的母亲还在酒店中，等待着今天下午去纽约转机至香港的航班；但他母亲前一晚绝望的面容突然在他的脑海里膨胀，挤压着他一触即断的神经。他就这样走了，彻底背弃家人，他该去哪里？该如何养活自己？该如何不拖累Leslie？  
他意识到，二姐是个极其精明的女人。她知道蛮力是留不下自己的，但只要动之以情，他就会心软了。她狠命地拽着Daffy，就像他是她最后一根稻草一样，而Daffy却被她拽得喘不过气来，眼前发黑，几乎溺亡。  
Leslie没有再喊他了，这出乎他的意料。那人只是扶着围在安检口外的栏杆看着他，目光如炬，眉眼如画，就像是他儿时看过的老电影里的人物。“先生，您得往前走了，不要挡着安检口。”一名负责安检的警卫冲他喊道，那让他回过神来。他扭过头去最后看了一眼Leslie，只有差不多两秒的时间，那两秒却像人临死前的跑马灯那样，仿佛过了二十年。  
在那两秒里，Leslie抬起右手，比出了一个和他那个小手玩具一样的「OK」手势，胳膊伸向前方，像在尽量靠近他似的。那人没说话，离他又那么远，只有那双桃花眼亮晶晶的，比机场大厅里刺眼的灯光还要亮。  
——记住这个手势。Leslie的眼神好像在说。  
「记住它的含义，只有我们知道。」

Daffy走进安检口。他向自己的理智投了降。他们一家六人浩浩荡荡接受了安检，被仪器扫描了全身。Daffy总是好奇扫描之后，他从安检电脑屏幕里看上去是什么样子的。他浑身是什么颜色？他的心脏在那一刻还是最火热的部位吗？  
他那时问二姐，Leslie是如何知道他们的航班时间的。二姐怯生生回答说，她凌晨时心里慌得很，跑到Facebook上去搜了Leslie的账号，给他留言告知了航班时间。二姐带着哭腔对他说，“阿仔，我不希望你们就这样连一句「再见」都没说就分手了。”  
Daffy攥着拳，指甲几乎扣破了掌心。他咬牙切齿道，“像刚才那样让我们隔那么远道别，你觉得我会好受吗？”  
二姐被他的表情吓到，懵着脸摇了摇头。

他不是个徒然乐观的人，也从不信上帝，但那个时候他的确开始祈祷了。他想起两年前刚升入大三的那个秋天，他与Leslie在这个机场分别的时候，安检口一个面容和善的警卫对他说「祝你好运」。Daffy觉得这两年里让他快乐的事很少，那么，这些好运是不是都被他攒下来了？他愿用他毕生的好运换Leslie回到他身边，亦或是换回他还拥有Leslie的人生。  
多年之后，他依旧不算个虔诚的信徒，但作为一个曾经的无神论者，他也逐渐开始质疑自己年少的执拗了。他想，这世界上一定有神明，不然又是谁在他毕业的那年五月，听到了他在飞往温哥华的航班里的小声祈祷呢？


	13. Chapter 13

在美术馆前台换好票之后，已经是下午两点多了。Daffy手里的冰美式早就不凉了，杯子上沾满了水，弄得他手掌心湿乎乎的，那让他内心稍微有点烦躁。时间刚入十月，天气还晴空高照，只是Daffy知道，过不了一个月，温哥华冬季漫长的雨季就要来了。

幸好在他开始踱步之前，他等候的人就来了。“Daffy！”清脆的女声在美术馆空旷的大厅里回荡着。那美术馆是温哥华现代艺术馆，不像老式的美术馆那样黑漆漆的，而是大落地窗，开阔的楼梯，装潢非常摩登而大气。午后的阳光从玻璃墙照进来，晒热了Daffy的肩膀。朝他跑来的女生穿着一件黑色的连衣裙，上身穿着一件牛仔服，长头发扎成了马尾，与她平日上班时的样子完全不同，俏皮得很。

他等候的女孩叫Christy，和他是同事。他本科毕业后来到温哥华，原本父亲坚持让他进入花旗银行工作，但他甚是固执，非要自己找工作。Daffy大三暑假时在摩根大通银行纽约总部实习过三个月，也是因为这一重要实习，让他过关斩将被摩根大通温哥华分部的投行分析师管培生项目录取，与他同期进入管培生项目的就有这个从多伦多大学毕业的，名叫Christy的女孩。管培生项目有三年，在第三年结束时他与Christy又被分到了一个部门，很是有缘。Christy是个和他同岁的华裔女生，父亲是加拿大广东裔，母亲则是香港人，只是她也在加拿大出生，与他继母一样，对粤语只能听懂却不太会说，所以Daffy基本和她用英文对话。直到他们熟悉了之后，Daffy才得知，Christy的父亲与自己的父亲曾经竟是上下级关系。当年父亲被从香港调度到加拿大当花旗银行温哥华区总经理时，Christy的父亲也在花旗工作，是他父亲的下属。他将这件事对父亲说了，他父亲竟相当欣喜，直接联络了Christy的父亲，两人合起伙来明里暗里极力撮合他们。

那让Daffy有些抵触。他对于父亲撮合他们两人的意图心知肚明，而且他觉得这对Christy是有些不负责任的，但他和Christy关系甚好，也实在想不出回绝的理由，就一直这样有一搭没一搭地周末与那女孩子出来「约会」。他们大部分时候会去看个电影或是吃个饭，有时去爬爬山，还有的时候，就像今天一样，去美术馆看展，只是他们这样磨磨蹭蹭「约会」也有几个月了，Daffy却一直没什么表示。

即便是他，也能看出Christy对他的意思，不然一个二十多岁的女孩子干嘛总答应他周末的邀约？但Daffy实在无心将这份「恋情」推进下去。他不太介意办公室恋情，Christy也是个性格很好的女孩子，他们共同话题挺多，只是他总觉得差点什么。

只差那么一点什么呢？

差了与他撒娇叫他「哥哥」时翘起来的尾音，差了一双在酒吧雾气弥漫中也亮闪闪的桃花眼，差了他的肖像画，差了《月亮代表我的心》的深情，差了在礼堂后台厕所里湿乎乎的亲吻，差了一点就着、又一哄就好的爆裂脾气，差了平坦的胸膛、紧实的肌肉，差了她不是个男人，差了俄亥俄州的大雪，和加州的阳光。

Christy手里拿了那天现代艺术馆展会的时间表，他们边往楼梯走，Christy边照着展览时间表念，“今天有个「温哥华当地新生代独立艺术家作品展」，三点之后还有这些艺术家的座谈会，要不要去看看？”

Daffy稍微有些心不在焉，他看着玻璃墙外，仿佛街道上的行人比展览更有趣。“Daffy？”那女孩也不急，又唤了他一声，他才回过神来，冲女孩点了点头。Christy见他回过头来，便冲他笑。

那女孩笑起来眉眼弯弯的，很是温柔。

Daffy以为，那天就像他们之前很多次一起出去的「约会」一样，能给他们平淡无奇的生活带来点乐子，但也仅此而已，直到他们走进「温哥华当地新生代独立艺术家作品展」的展会厅，像其他参观者那样在每一幅画跟前停上几秒，兴起时假装内行地评价上几句，他那平淡无奇的生活却被打破了。

不只是打破。事后Daffy想，是被摔在地上，踩了几脚，还被踢飞老远，又碰个粉身碎骨，那就是他这几年的生活在那一刻之后变成的样子，完全一文不值。

在安静的展厅里，他听到Christy在不远处叫他，那时他还在一段装置艺术作品前驻足。那是投影在墙上的一段小视频，一个女人穿着橘色的长裙在田野前跳舞，艺术家名字叫Matilda Aslizadeh，是个温哥华当地相当有名气的艺术家。Daffy边看边想，这就是现代艺术吗？他实在欣赏不来——“Daffy！”那时，他听到Christy在不远处喊他的名字，清亮的声音回荡在展厅中。

他走了过去。

“你看，这幅画里的人，和你一模一样。”

Daffy顺着女孩的手指看过去。然后他想，真的耶，这幅画里的人和我一模一样……

那是一副很普通的人像素描，主角穿着一件帽衫，在体育场看台上坐着，他下面是密密麻麻欢呼喝彩的人群，姿势各异，画面最远端则是体育场场地内还在进行的橄榄球比赛。视角是在主角身后的，主角回过头来看着，就这样被画了下来。

那张脸分明就是自己。

Daffy有点慌乱地探头向前，看到那画面旁边小纸板上的写着几行简介：

「（回望），2018

by Leslie Cheung Kwok-wing」

此外，也没有更多的介绍了。他后退了几步，做贼心虚似的想离开，却听Christy说道，“嘿，三点多了，你想不想去听听他们的座谈会？他们会后应该有问答环节吧，我想问问这幅画到底是怎么回事——”Daffy扭过头去看那女孩，后者却很是无辜地注视着他。

Daffy想，他怕是又要往一条不归路走下去了。

让Daffy相当惊讶的是，座谈会来的人竟然不少。那礼堂差不多能坐下500人，零零散散地竟然快要坐满了。看来他真是不了解艺术圈的这些规则，还以为欣赏艺术的人总是小众的，却没想到温哥华现代艺术馆也算是加拿大艺术领域的圣地之一，时不时会举办这类艺术家座谈会，吸引着温哥华所有对艺术有点追求的人前来。他听着座谈会，才发现当天慕名前来的人不少，还有些大老远从周边城市驱车前来的学生，听众之中有学电影的，学艺术的，学设计的，还有少部分已经是艺术从业者的中年人。这次作品展参与展出的五名艺术家全部到场参加了，才吸引了这么多人，他们风格各异，创作媒介也不同，有些是只在艺术圈混迹，作品比较小众，但在圈内评价极高；有些则是凭着大众作品或是线上媒体一炮而红，譬如参与了些电影大制作的艺术设计，或是在网上发作品积累了名气。在艺术圈里，第一种总是瞧不起第二种的，觉得他们吃了流量的红利，赚得盆满钵满，但心里其实嫉妒，若是让他们选，他们也绝对会选大众这条路。

那位Leslie Cheung Kwok-wing就属于第二种。

“Leslie，该聊聊你了，你最早进入大众视野的作品在2018年，画了当年纽约时报畅销书榜一的小说《纸飞机》的封面和插图，第二年还凭着这个封面设计得了职业设计协会最佳封面和索比艺术奖金。能给我们讲讲你当初创作这个作品的历程吗？“那人坐在五位艺术家的最后一个，所以轮到他讲话时，Daffy已经在观众席的角落里思绪飘忽了半个多小时了。主持人话音落罢，那人从旁边接过话筒，Daffy才回过神来。

那的确是他。没有同名，没有做梦，没有侥幸。那是距上一次见面四年之后的Leslie，远远地坐在礼堂的那一头，握着话筒笑。

“谢谢你，Rachel。”那人用英文回应主持人道，“说起《纸飞机》，我都没想到能这么畅销，我本来觉得是个挺小众的故事，与父母疏远的主角四处流浪，寻找亲情的故事，不至于能引起人的共鸣。看来大家和父母的关系都不怎么样，”——观众席发出一些零散的笑声——“我和作者Albert是通过我老板认识的，那时我刚来到温哥华，在一家设计公司任职；我们挺聊得来，Albert刚写完这篇小说时，就将手稿给我读了。我读完，将我的情感画了下来，送给了Albert。

我那幅画的灵感其实来自于一部2004年的法国电影《放牛班的春天》，讲的是一个怀才不遇的音乐老师去往少管所教课，用音乐感化孩子们的故事。电影结尾的地方，老师要离开了，孩子们不被允许离开教室，只能将自己的感情写在纸飞机上扔到窗外。我想我们很多人都是这样，内心被禁锢在某个地方，手足无措，只能用纸飞机诉说爱和梦想，但纸飞机又飞不远，我们的努力徒劳无功。那时Albert跟我说，他其实还没想好小说的标题，是我这幅画给了他启发。等到《纸飞机》准备出版的时候，Albert主动联系了我，希望将我这幅画作为封面，并邀请我给他画插图。”

“能说说你和《纸飞机》这本小说的共鸣吗？”

“我觉得稍微了解我一点的人大概也知道一些我的经历。我来自香港，是家里最小的孩子，父母和哥姐们没给我什么陪伴。中学的时候我被父亲送去了英国读书，大学去了美国，临近毕业时，我父亲生病了，所以回香港工作了三年，顺便照顾他。而后又来到加拿大。我今年二十八岁了，已经辗转了四个地方。我和家人不亲近，虽然物质上没亏待了我，但也没给我什么陪伴，长大进入社会中，又难免要隐藏自我。我觉得这种感觉，就是《纸飞机》里想要描写的状态。肉身四处流浪，但情绪却被封闭，「真实的我」的载体很脆弱，就像纸飞机，我充满希望地将它放飞，它却飞不远。”

“Leslie，你毕业后本来已经回到香港，为什么又要来到温哥华呢？是这里有什么吸引你的地方吗？”

“哈哈……怎么说呢？因为我大姐移民到了这边。我大姐算是我兄姐中对我很好的亲人，我便来投靠她了——也不完全是，主要是想要换个环境。温哥华的文艺气息很浓郁。我很喜欢电影，这里不像好莱坞那么血雨腥风，是个能沉下心来学习电影的好地方。”

“嗯——”女主持人稍微等了一会儿，似乎觉得他的回答有些短，但见Leslie已经噤声了，就打算开口问下一个问题，只是那人又突然说道，“其实我来这边还有个原因啦。”

“是什么呢？”

“就是非常世俗的原因——”那家伙拖长了尾音，眯着眼睛笑，卖着关子，又很享受所有人的注意力都在他身上，“你们猜是什么？”他只停顿了短短一秒，似乎也没打算真的让谁回答这个问题，便自己说，“是爱情咯！”

观众席又发出了陆陆续续的笑声。

“很庸俗的，为爱追过来，但真住在这里我觉得也不错，远离父母，又有姐姐在这边，时间久了，就觉得也不是个坏决定。”

“那你追到这个幸运的女孩了吗？”

Leslie咧开嘴笑了。那是Daffy最最熟悉的一种笑，眼睛眯成了弯弯的月牙，眼角勾起上翘的笑纹，甜美而热烈。“是幸运的男孩。”那人说。礼堂里突然安静得让人心慌。Daffy坐在角落里，无意识地微张着嘴，两颊都麻了，只知道怔怔地看着台上的几人。“但我没有追到他。”Leslie继续说，“我们那时分手了，他换了手机号，社交媒体账号都被注销了，我联系不到他。我想，就算我那时真的再找到他了，大概也没什么能力挽回他，那不如就等到我准备好了再说——”

主持人似乎一时间也在消化这个劲爆的消息，只是在这个相当开放的地方——艺术圈则更甚，她也没有过多追问，而是打趣道，“也就是说，我们还有机会？”

Leslie附和道，那张俊脸上的笑容更大了，“尤其是你，Rachel。你知道我一直对你一见倾心。”

观众席又响起了些笑声。坐在观众席倒数第二排最靠边的位置上，Daffy内心五味杂陈。这种话若是被其他任何男人说出口，都要被人骂下流，只是从这人嘴里说出来，所有人都能当善意的玩笑。Daffy咬着后槽牙，眼前发黑，他身旁的女孩还在跟他说这什么，但无论是那些话语，还是观众间的笑声，都在他耳边模糊了起来——这世界上为什么会有这种人？肆无忌惮又口无遮拦，无论说了什么过分的话做了什么过分的事，只要稍微招摇他万分之一的可爱，就能轻而易举得到原谅？

这样恶狠狠地想完，Daffy却觉得他真正记恨的却是自己。四年前，他被家人看到了与同性男友接吻而与父母大吵了一架。吵架时，父亲将他的手机摔坏了，那里面所有与Leslie有关的回忆全部丢失了。那时，是他选择了离开Leslie。他做了一个他认为正确的选择，只是这选择真的正确吗？他当初选择了家人，是怕他父亲真的会做些什么拖累到Leslie，只是那真的是他选择家人的全部理由吗？如果Leslie没有放弃了香港的一切来到温哥华，他也许还能够保持这个想法过一辈子，只是如今，那人远远地站在那里，就在他的视野里，真实的，快要迈入而立之年的，为了他而来到温哥华的Leslie。

那一刻，他甚至都不知道自己是幸运还是不幸。幸运的是自己居然再次见到了Leslie，不幸的是他「正常」的生活终被打破了……到底是哪一种？

座谈会结束之后还有签名环节。洋洋洒洒一百多人拿着展览画册在台前排队，排得观众席之间的过道都被站得人满为患。他木着脸，终于引起了Christy的怀疑，那女孩甚至拽起了他的胳膊，不停问他“你怎么了？Daffy，你脸色好难看”，他才醒来。

Daffy觉得自己的脑海突然清醒了。他回忆起几年前他毕业时最后一次站在哥伦布机场的场景。那时，他记起了初来乍到的十八岁的自己，将自己青春洋溢的赤诚书写在纸飞机上，放飞到美国中部广袤的蓝天之下，却不知那一纸梦想根本飞不遥远。他与Leslie，无论家庭境况有多么不同，却都是如此。如今，早已步入社会的他突然意识到，幸运亦或是不幸，都取决于他自己的选择。

他想要找回曾经书写了自己热情的纸飞机。

他抬起头来，看向那已经站起身来的女孩，问道，“你想去签名吗？”

Christy眨了眨眼，有点为难，很是替他着想地说道，“我想要签名，但人这么多，如果你不想等的话……”

“咱们排队吧。”他点点头，冲女孩温柔地笑了，“你想要签名咱们就排队。”

Christy脸红了，她低下头，从Daffy身前挪过去，走到观众席的过道上，他们俩擦身而过时，女孩小心翼翼地保持着距离，肩膀却还是碰到他的胸口。

他不希望这女孩如此小心，如此顾忌他的想法，但他又转念一想，脑子里浮现出了Leslie的身影。那样随心所欲，敢爱敢恨，哭笑变换只在转瞬间的人，终归是万里挑一。


	14. Chapter 14

等到他和Christy快要排到台前的时候，礼堂里已经没什么人了。他们几乎在队尾，五个艺术家里已经有一位离场了，其他四人在签名环节生生签了半个多小时，也都有些如坐针毡。那个Leslie又偏偏在最后一个，他们台上的凳子是高脚凳，又硬又没有支撑，还不如他们观众席上的连排座，Daffy看着都觉得很不舒服。这些人还这样坐了两个多小时，着实辛苦。

离Leslie越来越近的时候，他才注意到了那人的脸，比四年前圆了，倒衬得那娃娃脸更低龄了。这个人已经二十八岁了，但老天爷不知为什么就是这么眷顾他，除了胖了一点，几乎与他大学时期没什么变化。他每走进一步，心跳就加快一分，耳边还渐渐起了嗡鸣，又是全然没听到Christy在他旁边说的话。只是他们还未排到时，Leslie抬起头来，竟从队尾零散的几人中看到了他们。

Daffy的心脏几乎要冲出胸口。

——他会是什么反应？他会说什么？他……

Leslie却像没看到他一样，眼神扫过他的脸，又将视线绕回自己面前等待签名的人身上，签好之后又招呼下一个，直到他和Christy来到那人跟前。Christy将纪念画册递到Leslie的手里，“你好，”那女孩说，语气还有些激动，“我叫Christy——”

那人笑了，似乎是没休息好，左眼有三层眼皮，透着些疲倦，直到那一刻，Daffy才发现时光还是在那张脸上留下了些痕迹的。“你好，Christy。”他说，声音很柔和，视线看向了Daffy。

“这是、这是我——”Christy有点急躁地脱口而出，却又不知道怎么开口介绍他，站在Leslie面前有点不知所措，“我们一起来的，”最后她说，“我在展览里看到你的一幅画……”

“和他一样？”Leslie接过话头，眯着眼笑。

Christy点点头，眼神更激动了，“我想问问这是怎么回事。”

Leslie先是没有回答她的话，招呼了他们身后排队的人，让他们先上来签名，又抬头对Christy说，“你稍等一下，后面没有几个人了，等我给他们签完，再来跟你讲，好吗？”站在他身边的Christy飞快地点着头，Daffy却感到被晾在一边，很不是滋味。

——就这样？

他们整整四年多没见面了，到头来就这样？

Daffy想发火，却又无处宣泄。他只得憋着一股气，站在一边，等着最后几人把画册签完，Leslie抬起头来看他们。“来吧，”Leslie说，还是坐在那里，丝毫没有起身的意思。那让Daffy更别扭了。Christy倒是不介意，开开心心地凑上前，留他在后面磨磨蹭蹭挪着步子挨过去。

“那幅画里的确是他。”出乎他的意料，Leslie竟开门见山地回答了Christy的疑问，“我们原来是大学同学。”Christy扬起眉毛，语气惊喜道，“原来你们是校友啊！”只是Daffy知道这没什么值得那么惊喜的。Christy就像所有天真烂漫的二十多岁女孩一样，表现出来的感情总带着些哗众取宠的夸张。

“那时他和我室友很熟，我们一起去看了场橄榄球赛，我室友给他拍了这张照片。我前两年突然找到了，觉得很有意境，就照着临摹了下来。”Leslie慢条斯理地解释道。他连说英文的语调都没变，还是像上大学时那样，温柔而低沉。那人终于看向了他，还给了他一个特谨慎的笑容，嘴角像是压抑着什么似的，“没想到被本尊看到了。Daffy，是吧？你换发型了，样子也稍微变了点，我一下子都没认出。我还没在温哥华遇到过校友呢，更别提是之前认识的……”

——你明明就是为了我这个「校友」才来到温哥华的，现在装得和我一点也不熟，谎话还张口就来。Daffy心里酸酸地想。

“我觉得你那幅画画的很好。”Christy称赞道。

“谢谢。”Leslie回答，冲她很甜地笑了一下。他的眼神又在Daffy和那女孩之间飘忽了几秒，然后问，“你们是朋友吗？”

“是。”

“是同事。”

Christy和Daffy居然尴尬地同时回答了，Christy说的是肯定的答案，而Daffy则给出了「同事」的回答。那让Christy有点尴尬地瞥了他一眼，画着眼线的双眼瞪得老大。

Leslie竟笑出了声，他说，“周末一起约着逛画展的同事吗？”语气里有些不太友好的成分，让Daffy听着愈发不适。

“Leslie。”方才座谈会的女主持人站在礼堂门口喊了Leslie一声，吸引了他们三人的目光。“工作人员告诉我礼堂要锁门了，这里6点关门，咱们该走了，不然要晚了。”

Leslie终于才站起来。他似乎是坐累了，站起身来还伸展了一下胳膊，风衣外套里穿着一件很薄的黑色高领线衣，能看出Leslie这几年健了身，那线衣紧紧包裹着他紧实纤细的腰，在风衣敞开的长摆之间若隐若现。Leslie似乎还注意到了Daffy跟随着他腰线的目光，在Daffy抬起视线之后，神情甚是玩味地瞭了他一眼。

Daffy的后脖颈一瞬间就燥热了起来，像是有人在他头发上点了火。

他看着Leslie，那人还嫌不够似的，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴。

“我该走了。”Leslie说道，若无其事地冲他们礼貌微笑，“我们几个晚上要一起去吃饭，我可不能晚了。”他挪了几步，似乎又想起了什么，回过头来对他们说，“那个、能见到校友不容易，咱们互换个手机号吧？以后常联系。”

Daffy后脖颈的那股热劲爬过耳朵，烧上他的两颊。他实在想不通，当年第一次见到Leslie时——就不要说第一次见了，第一次亲他的时候，也从没这样，像是中了蛊。

那时，他脑子里有个小小的声音说道，说不定爸是对的，Leslie这个人就是能把别人蛊到陷阱里，年轻时就是这样，现在更甚。

他还这么想着的时候，Leslie就伸出手来，管他要手机。他手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出来，正要指纹解锁，却被Leslie夺过去了，一看屏幕，是解锁密码的界面。Leslie也不把手机还给他，就这样堂而皇之地问，还换了粤语，“密码是什么，大佬？”

Daffy停顿了一下。他深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

“0912。”他用英文答道。

他能看到自己的手机在Leslie的手中明显地抖了一下。那家伙刚才甚是挑衅的神情一瞬间消失殆尽了。Daffy仿佛变成了个充满胜负欲的小孩，甚至有些幸灾乐祸，心想，怎么样，终于被我摆了一道吧。

只是那人还算能保持冷静，在手机上点了一会儿，将它还给Daffy，说，“用我的号给你发了个短信。”又偏过脸看了看他身边的女孩，“很高兴认识你，Christy。”

偌大的礼堂中只剩他与Christy两人。那里回荡着Leslie渐行渐远的脚步声，那脚步就像子弹出膛一般，一声声砸在他的胸口。

他想起了几年前的毕业典礼，Leslie给了他一个惊喜，出现在他面前。那时他觉得自己仿佛得到了这世界上所有的快乐，想着他们苦心经营的异国感情终于尘埃落定，终能畅想未来，却没料到现实给了他们当头一棒，如今他们意外重逢，他又只能怪造化弄人。他再认真想想，觉得Leslie的模样也的确变了些。他们初识在Leslie二十岁的时候，比起那个年岁，现在的Leslie还是褪去了不少稚嫩，眼神也变得更真实赤裸，灵动得更游刃有余。比起那时未加修饰的热情，现在的Leslie少了很多锐气。

“我觉得不太对。”突然，Christy的声音在他耳边响起。他有点愣愣地扭过头去看她，“嗯？什么不对？”

Christy皱着眉，“他说那幅画是看着你的照片画的，他和你不熟，照片又是他室友当年拍的，他怎么会有这张照片啊。”

Daffy沉默了好长时间。他们两人离开了礼堂，在快要打烊的艺术馆里穿行。外面的天空擦黑了，时间刚过六点。“那时我们有个群来着，我记得。”Daffy说，只是他不如Leslie那家伙能随口就编出些话来糊弄人，语气还有些僵硬，“我们拍了照都会发到群里共享的。”

Christy又很快发现了盲点，她立刻反驳道，“但你的单人照，他存着做什么？你又没有社交账号，他也不会在网上找到你的照片。”那女孩越说越起劲，深信自己发现了什么似的，“无论是哪种情况，都有点诡异。”

他们离开了艺术馆，走在路上，Christy提议去随便吃点什么，他们就去了转过街角的一家华夫饼屋吃了顿简餐。Christy越说越起劲，总让他聊聊他大学期间的故事。Daffy对此逐渐烦躁，他又要想着如何圆场，又不能说漏嘴，饭也没吃好，胸口憋闷得不行，喝的可乐都甚是寡淡，天黑尽时，就跟Christy提议回家了。那女孩似乎是没尽兴，脸上有点失落，但也没说什么。Daffy骗她说要去买点东西，又担心Christy想和他一起去，就故意说要去唐人街的中国超市，因为离艺术馆还稍微有点距离，Christy便作罢了。Daffy把她送到了附近的耶鲁镇地铁站，目送着她上了地铁，才松了口气。他拿出手机来准备看时间，才发现先前Leslie给他发的短信还在屏保上显示着未读。

「Bella Napoli」。

Daffy看着这两个词有些熟悉，却又想不起是什么，复制了放到浏览器里搜索，才发现是港口那边一家还挺有名的意大利餐厅，与对岸隔港相望，风景甚好。他一下子就想起方才Leslie的说辞：「我们几个晚上要一起去吃饭，我可不能晚了」。他盯着那餐厅名足足快十秒。

那是Leslie给他的暗示，就像一根线头摆在他眼前，后面连着长长的绳子，伸进黑暗。那组成餐厅名的十一个字母仿佛变成了小孩子的手，在他胸口搔来搔去。

那的确还是他的Leslie，隐忍却热烈。

餐厅在港口，离地铁站很近，他赶到那家餐厅门口时才八点多，夜生活还没开始，但也早过了晚饭点。Daffy不清楚Leslie口中所说的「我们几个」到底指的是谁，他也无心去认识，只觉得既然那人给他发了餐厅名，大概也是想再见他一面。他正准备拿出手机来给Leslie发短信，竟看到靠近港口那一侧的餐厅门外，Leslie就在那站着抽烟，胳膊撑在港口沿线自行车道边缘的围栏上，额前的头发被海风吹得有些乱。

“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”他走上前问道。

Leslie似乎被他吓了一跳，回过头来，眼神雾蒙蒙地看着他。那人喝了些酒，眼角泛红，右手翘着，食指和中指间夹着半根烟，烟丝缭绕在他脸颊周围。“你才来呀，我都准备要走了。”Leslie说，声音很轻，似乎是抽了烟嗓子有些哑，在他跟前微微晃动着身子。

“你们已经吃完饭了？”他又问。

“是呀，大佬。”Leslie凑上前来，一股很重的烟味和酒气冲着Daffy扑面而来。Daffy那时才发现他步子都有些不稳了，若不是刚才撑着围栏抽烟，估计早就栽倒了。“我要回家——”他说，拖长了声音，身子朝前一倾，靠在Daffy的怀里。Daffy整个人都僵住了，也不敢动，喉咙发紧，怔怔地站在那问，“你、你家在哪……？”

Leslie没说话，还是贴着他的身子，抬起手来指了指地铁站的方向。Daffy扶着他，将他推开了一些，却被Leslie察觉到了，嘟嘟哝哝问，“你不喜欢烟味吗，哥哥？”

“我、……”Daffy欲言又止——我的确不喜欢烟味，但推开你并不是因为这个。

只是Leslie也没等他回答，自顾自跌跌撞撞蹭到路边的垃圾桶旁，将烟头掐断，扔在了垃圾桶的烟灰槽里，然后才扭过头来冲他傻笑着，又扑到他怀里，“我再也不抽烟了，哥哥——”

Daffy伸出胳膊穿过Leslie的腋下搂住他往前走，也没说话，任凭那人将他大半身的重量压在他身上。Leslie虽说的确比年轻时更壮实一些，却还是很瘦，腰身被他一只胳膊就轻而易举抱住了，外衣被海风吹起来，长摆在他们身后猎猎作响。他们就那样相互依着走进地铁站，又坐上地铁——Daffy还不得不在那人风衣口袋里翻找了半天，才找到公交卡。他翻Leslie的口袋时，那人就在他耳边「咯咯」笑。晚上八点多的地铁上人还不少，尤其是这条横穿温哥华市区的南北向地铁线，车厢里几乎没有座位，连站立的位置都人挨着人，有个年轻男子看到了靠在他身上醉醺醺的Leslie，问他需不需要让座。Daffy推脱了几句，那年轻人却还是站起来，说没事，他马上就要下车了。Daffy对那男子道了谢，扶着Leslie坐下，自己则站在座位旁护着他，将他安全地圈在座位里不至于东倒西歪。只是Leslie一座定，就不知好歹又把脸凑过来，靠上他的大腿，粗重的呼吸喷在他牛仔裤的金属拉链上……

Leslie住在温哥华南城区，需要坐六站到海军路站。光是从他打结的嘴里套出这一信息也花费了Daffy很大的心思。他像哄孩子一样不停问，问到最后都怀疑自己是不是太啰嗦了，像个九十多岁的碎嘴老婆婆。他问一句「你家在哪里呀」，那人能前言不搭后语回一句「那个女孩子是谁嘛」，他就不停重复地问，直到终于得到了准确的回答。Leslie答毕，还对那「女孩」的话题喋喋不休，拽着他的裤子，下巴搁在他肚子上仰头问他「那女孩子到底是谁！」，眼神委屈得很，还故意抬高声音，惹得周围人偏过头来看他们。

“我都跟你讲了，是同事。”Daffy被周围的目光盯得特别不好意思，压低了声音回他。

“周末一起去艺术馆约会的同事嘛？”Leslie反问，一整句话惊人地没有舌头打结。

“我们不是在约会！”Daffy有点急了，一只手搂住Leslie的脑袋，摸着他的头示意他别再继续说了。只是那人更来劲了，用脸蹭他的肚子，嘴里还喃喃道，哥哥好绝情，把我一个人扔下了，现在又带着女仔约会逛展……Daffy虽知道那人是在耍酒疯，却实在受不住Leslie在公共场合这样闹，但对此又毫无办法，只得暗自祈祷车厢里没有人听得懂他们说话。所幸六站地铁并不长，他们大概坐了二十分钟就到了。Leslie在摇摇晃晃的车厢里逐渐清醒了些，也不说话、不靠着他了，额头顶着车窗，随着列车的频率一弹一弹的。海军路的车站在地面上，Daffy搂着那人走出车厢的时候，十月夜晚强劲的冷风把他们都吹了一个机灵，Leslie更是在他怀里剧烈地抖了一下，脚下也不磕磕绊绊了，似乎是被那阵大风吹得酒醒了一大半，一下子把他推开了。他俩傻愣愣地，尴尬地面面相觑，似乎都不知道谁该先迈出下一步。

“我、我家就在这附近了……”Leslie最后张口了，朝站台楼梯挪了几步，亦步亦趋地走着。

“好。”他回答，也跟着。

那人没再说话了，边走边从眼角瞥他，却任由他跟着。

Leslie的租处在南温哥华城铁站附近的一栋高级公寓内，能直接望到远处的伊丽莎白女王公园，和港口处温哥华市中心的城际线景色。公寓内的装潢也相当干净高档，让Daffy不禁羡慕了一下，只是他那时还不知道，Leslie是个不太理财的人，工资的一半都拿出来租房，不过住得倒是很舒适，也算物有所值。他跟在Leslie后面走进了这间一居室的独身公寓，看着那人在玄关换了拖鞋，就注意到放在玄关处的另一双更大的，上面印着唐老鸭图案的蓝色拖鞋。

“这是谁的拖鞋？”他问。那拖鞋比Leslie的脚大了至少两个号，绝不会是Leslie平时穿的。那时他想罢，思绪又飘到别出去了。他想，Leslie的手脚都相当小，像女孩子的一样，他一只手就能握住两只——

Leslie回过头来，看了看他，又垂下眼，小声说，“客人拖鞋。”

“什么啊，客人拖鞋一直放在外面吗？”他问道，语气不太好。

“给客人准备的，为什么不能放外面？”Leslie听出了他语气中的不友好，却故意不理睬这一点，也反过来呛他，一边自顾自进了客厅，打开灯，将风衣外套脱下来，“你现在是客人，所以就是给你穿的咯。”

“你经常晚上带「客人」回来吗？”Daffy脱口而出，脱下鞋子，没有穿那双「客人拖鞋」就走了进来。他说完的那一刻就觉得这句话有些伤人，但那时他回想起这一天大起大落的心境，内心憋了一天的气一点点泄出来了，如果让他继续说，他能再说出十句伤人的话来。Leslie转过身来，看着他黑色的袜子，又抬起眼来和他对视，表情逐渐嗔怒起来，却依旧没说话，凶巴巴地白了他一眼，就拿着外套朝卧室走去了。Daffy看他似乎是想进屋挂外套，就迈开步子尾随。那人穿着单薄线衣的背影在他眼前晃来晃去，他竟脑子一热，看准了Leslie走进卧室之后，从背后抓住他的身子将他面朝下推倒在床上。

“喂！”那人反应很快，一下子就炸毛了，想翻过身挣脱出来，却还是架不住Daffy身形高大，整个身子被罩在他与床铺之间。

“你起来！”Leslie破口大骂，声音却被闷在床褥里。Daffy跨坐在他屁股上，一只手按着他后脑勺，一只手去解自己的裤子。Leslie脸被按在床褥里喘不过气，抬起手来恶狠狠抓他的胳膊，指甲差点扣进他的皮肤里。Daffy吃痛地喊了一声，松开了手，身子也退开了一些，Leslie立刻扒着床沿想从他身子底下钻出来。

“趴好！”Daffy在他身上吼道，腾出左手来抓住他的两只手腕，将Leslie的两只手反钳在那人背后，把他压回床上。双臂失去了自由的Leslie力气不够，挣不开他的钳制，只得扭动着身子。Daffy伸出右手来直接从后面扒他的裤子，只是Leslie穿的西裤前面扣子没有解开，他使了使劲也只让那裤子褪了一半，露出了Leslie脊椎线下若隐若现的两个小巧的腰窝，晃得他有些头晕。他怕那人的挣扎把他翻下去，赶忙把自己大部分的体重都压在了Leslie的身上，俯下身子，在那人耳边咬着牙说，“你今天邀我来，不就是想要我搞你吗？”

Leslie没再动了，委屈地撇起嘴，侧过脸来想从眼角看他，角度却还是不够，根本看不到Daffy在身后做什么，只得侧趴着，颦着双眉，惊慌地眨着眼睛，直到眼泪都涌出来了，才摇摇头说，“不是，我没想——”

又是这样。Daffy绝望地想。又是这样先对人肆无忌惮地投怀送抱，撩拨得人陷进去了，又抽身说自己不想。

Daffy叹了口气。他心脏跳得很厉害，一下下将血液拱到他脑子里，让他眼前不停发黑。他离Leslie那么近，看着那人线条明朗的侧脸，肩膀耸起来微微颤着，自己的鼻息吐在他耳朵后面的头发上。那些头发也跟着一抖一抖。

“我只是好想再见到你……”Leslie又说，啜泣了一声，“我终于又见到你了……”

Daffy起了身。随着与Leslie之间的距离拉大了些，他胸前瞬间冷了下来，那让他倒吸了一口凉气，心脏憋闷得生疼，像是被几只无形的手攥着。他原以为已经过了四年，他与Leslie的过往不会再让他的情绪激起太大的波澜了，只是他小瞧了Leslie，也小瞧了自己对Leslie的爱意。

他想起几个小时前的傍晚，在艺术馆座谈会的观众之中，他还在纠结自己的人生是幸运还是不幸。现在他知晓了答案。

归根结底，他大概还是一个幸运的人。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
卧室里寂静得让人直冒冷汗。Daffy语气有些僵硬地问道，“有点晚了，我能在你这留宿吗？”Leslie终于爬起身来，头发被他搞得很乱，裤子也卡在尴尬的位置不上不下。那人两手撑着床坐着。实际上那时才九点，时间并不晚，但Leslie还是冲他点了点头，胸口的起伏很大。“我、我能冲个澡吗？”他又问，有点手足无措地系着自己的裤子扭扣。  
“既然要冲澡，就别系裤子了吧？”Leslie说，语气有些讽刺，让他系扣子的动作僵在一半。他深呼吸了一下，又开始解扣子，拉上了一半的裤链又给拉下去，一部分的他想要这样做给Leslie看，另一部分又叫嚣着让他别当着Leslie的面脱裤子。只是Leslie也没说什么，从床上站起身来，与他擦身而过说，“我去给你调热水。”  
Leslie再从浴室回来的时候，西裤扣子开着，松松垮垮地挂在胯上。Daffy已经脱好了衣服，只穿着一件T恤与四角裤。Leslie打量了他一下，嘴角竟泛起点狡猾的笑意来。“冷不冷呀，要不要我开暖气。”Leslie问道。  
他顶嘴道，“我可不怕冷，你自己冷就开咯。”  
Leslie就盯着他看，眼底像是有粼粼波光。

他在快冲完澡的时候，Leslie只穿着内裤，门都没敲就推门走了进来，吓得他赶忙拉上浴帘。Leslie在外面隔着浴帘笑话他，说，“怎么了，你在打飞机啊？”  
热水冲得他脖颈和两颊燥热不堪，可他还是嘴硬道，“怎么，你要帮我啊？”  
Leslie就在外面咯咯笑，笑声之间说，“什么嘛，我是来给你送毛巾和牙刷啦。”  
Daffy从浴帘里探出头来，伸出手，“毛巾给我，我冲完了。”Leslie就将毛巾递给他，将牙刷和漱口杯放在洗手池上，然后就撑着洗手池从镜子里看他。Daffy将浴巾缠在腰间，迈腿跨出浴缸之后，Leslie就回过身来斜靠在水池边上，假装搔首弄姿了一番，像是刻意要勾引他似的，挑起眼睛冲他眨巴了几下，说，“出来啦，靓仔——”  
“你不是说不想搞吗？”他回道。  
Leslie煞有介事地瞬间隐去了脸上的笑，套上一副严肃的表情。他转过身去，面对着水池上面的镜子，又从镜子里看着Daffy。那镜子因为热气而雾蒙蒙的，Leslie就抬起手来把雾气擦出几道湿润的痕迹，水渍让镜子里的脸稍微变了形，但他们还是能够从那水渍之间对视。  
“我还记得我第一次亲你，在那间厕所里，你就是这样从镜子里看着我。”Daffy说。  
“你还推我，把我撞到水池边上了。”Leslie抱怨道，“很痛的。”  
Daffy笑出了声来。他的笑声引得Leslie也跟着他露出了笑意。他们两人又隔着镜子对视了几秒，Daffy看着那镜子上又开始起雾，水渍也渐渐变得浑浊了，直到他们无法再看清彼此的脸，Leslie才开口说道，“我也要冲个澡。”他刚想说那我现在出去，就见Leslie在他跟前把内裤脱了下来。  
Daffy粗重地叹了口气。Leslie凑近了一步道，“怎么？又不是没见过咯。”  
他骂道，“Leslie，你是不是故意的？”他刻意凝重的语气又把Leslie逗笑了。那人幸灾乐祸地走向浴缸，脸都笑出花来。他正要抬腿迈进浴缸，Daffy就下意识抬起手来扶他。最终，他们只是在雾气弥漫的浴室中拉了手，Leslie的手在上，他的手在下，他们掌心相扣，他的手掌大到几乎把Leslie的手全部包裹住了。他们没再说话，Leslie借着他手掌的支撑，迈进了浴缸，也没有拉上浴帘，打开水背对着他冲洗着自己。他就站在那里目不转睛地看着，仿佛眼前正在进行着什么这世上最难得一见的演出；他想，Leslie也一定知道自己正凝视着他，因为比起普通的冲澡，那人的动作放慢了，双手颇有意味地抚摸着自己，将淋浴露打在身上，慢条斯理地清洗着，直到热水蒸腾起来的水汽把Leslie精瘦的身体完全地笼罩。  
在那一刻，他才真真切切地感受到了——  
那是更加能魅惑他的Leslie。站在那里，更熟稔地卖弄着自己的脱俗与城府，快乐与苦痛，豪放与闺气，赤诚得恨不能将一切都展露在他面前。此时的画面，让他看一生也不嫌多。  
Leslie的声音把他的思绪打断了，说，“看够了吗？”偏过头来从眼角瞥着他，侧脸的线条被水雾模糊着。Daffy摇了摇头笑道，“没看够。”  
Leslie笑出声来，“帮我拿下毛巾啦，咸湿佬。”

他们洗漱完毕后，回到了卧室将自己身上未干的水擦净，Leslie絮絮叨叨着想给他找一件合适的居家服，却发现他的衣服Daffy都穿不下。最后，他勉强找到了一件宽松的衣服，给Daffy套上，Daffy却觉得袖口和肩线都小得不太舒服。“好啦，我穿我自己的T恤就好。”他说完，Leslie才作罢。待到他们都换上了居家服，Leslie突然说道，“哥哥，我带你去个好地方吧。”他披了一件长袖外套，拿了两条毯子，又从冰箱里拿了两听气泡水，说，“穿上外套，晚上有点冷。”  
Leslie把他带到了公寓顶层。这栋高级公寓顶层是三十层，是一片相当大的活动区域，物业给备齐了开放式厨房，几张大桌子，还有桌球台和乒乓球台。活动区域外连着一片大露台，露台上也是供人派对的地方，搭着几张桌子，角落摆着烧烤箱，露台边缘放着几张躺椅和沙发。因为是周日晚上，活动区没什么人，只有零星几个在打台球，厨房台子上放着几听啤酒。他们进入活动区域的时候，Leslie还与那些人点头打了招呼，却没多做停留，拽着Daffy的手腕将他带到空无一人的露台上。  
“这里风景很好。”Leslie说，“能俯瞰到整个温哥华。”  
他们在露台边的躺椅上坐了下来，Leslie给他悉心地盖上毯子，自己也跟着坐下了，将毯子搭在腿上，把两听气泡水都打开来放在他们之间的小桌上。“我经常来这里坐着。”Leslie说，“我很喜欢这样俯瞰着温哥华，然后想你会在哪里。”  
Daffy鼻子有些酸，他赶忙拿起饮料抿了两口，以掩饰自己的异样。他又清了清嗓子，问道，“你这几年还好吗？”  
Leslie笑了，坐在躺椅里缩成一团，“那要看怎样算「好」。”他手指转着易拉罐，继续说道，“你离开美国之后，我在那边多呆了一阵子。我先把香港的工作辞了，又联系我大姐，问她在温哥华找工作的事。我把咱们的事和我大姐说了。她对我很好，你也知道我不怎么存钱，当年好不容易存下来的那点钱都在那时候花光了，连我去温哥华的机票钱都是我大姐给出的。她给我提供了不少人脉，我在温哥华的第一份工作就是大姐给我介绍的，那人看重我在香港的工作经验，我给他发了我的作品，他线上面试了我两次，基本就敲定了。我回香港之后就开始着手办签证的事情。我想着反正事情都已经做绝了，就跟我爸妈说我要去温哥华找我大姐。我爸气疯了，骂我说他病还没好我却还要这样气他——我那时候脾气上来，就跟他们讲了实话，说我要去温哥华找我男朋友。”  
Daffy倒吸了一口气。光是听着Leslie的讲述，他都会觉得恐惧，何况当时Leslie将所有退路都封死，直接向家人出了柜。  
“那阵子我爸软硬兼施，把我家里在香港的亲戚都叫来了，他们轮流教训我。”Leslie苦笑道，“期间七哥还把我护照撕了，但撕了也无所谓，他上一分钟撕掉，我下一分钟就跑出去又办了一份，回来把护照藏在我内裤里，我想着他们都不至于扒我内裤吧——”  
Leslie说完最后一句话，自己把自己逗乐了，但Daffy却乐不出来。  
“其实我觉得自己也算幸运，在温哥华遇到了不少贵人相助。”Leslie继续说，“我老板也是个移民来的香港人，叫Michael，他很器重我，带我结识了不少圈子里的大佬，包括之后叫我画封面的Albert，那个作家，一直以来都和我关系不错。我大姐也不像当初家里人那样对我，让我在这边觉得更像家一样。”  
Daffy听着他话音落罢，却沉默了许久。从露台望下去，温哥华的夜景波光流转，一片灯光像是寂静的海面。  
“如果那时候我和你一起就好了。”最终，Daffy开轻声道，“如果我不那么在意爸妈的看法就好了。”  
Leslie靠在躺椅靠背上，欲言又止，却还是说道，“我当时也有这样怨过你。”那人又突然扭过头来看他，“但之后我经历了我家里鸡犬不宁的那些事，觉得你那时候大概也无能为力。我那时在香港滞留了三个月，有一次我爸收到一封匿名邮件，说我是个基佬，在美国读书时勾引男同学，和教授睡觉，话讲得很难听。我那时已经跟他们出柜，我爸自然就信了，又勃然大怒了好一阵，还把我锁在家里。”  
Daffy坐了起来，他抬高了声音问道，“你爸收到过这种邮件？！”Leslie被他突如其来的反应吓了一跳，有点困惑地冲他眨了眨眼。于是Daffy就继续说，“我爸当时跟我讲，如果不和你分手他就要托人去找你麻烦，所以我才决定离开的……我知道我爸是什么样的人，他如果觉得谁是他眼中钉，就绝不会善罢甘休。我想是我刚毕业那阵子，来温哥华之后状态不对，他担心我又反悔回去找你，才托人调查你，给你爸发了匿名邮件。”  
Leslie若有所思地凝视了他好几秒才将视线移开。他头靠在躺椅上，将毯子拉到自己的肩膀上面。“无所谓了，就算是那样，我现在不也出现在你面前了吗？”Leslie的声音比大学时期少了很多稚气，他手里还摆弄着易拉罐，喃喃道，“都过去了。”紧接着Leslie的脸又爬上些笑容，转变了话题说，“跟我讲讲你嘛，哥哥，你这几年都在做什么？”  
Daffy笑了一声，“我吗？就工作啊，我现在在摩根大通做投行分析。”  
“哇，你爸没有让你去他的花旗上班吗？”  
“他一开始想来着，但我自己找到了工作，他也就退让了。”  
“哼、真是想象不到你爸退让的样子。”Leslie傲慢地嘲讽道，又接着说，“你原来不是在摩根大通实习过？”  
“对啊，就是因为这个，才被录用了。”Daffy回答。  
“你这么优秀帅气，如果我是老板的话，面试都不需要，直接潜规则你咯。”Leslie意味深长地冲他笑，眼神戏谑地瞥着他。Daffy见状，心里突然冒起一阵骚动的，忍不住想要逗弄Leslie一番。他爬起身来，伸出手隔着毯子挠Leslie的痒痒肉，惹得那人笑个不停，身子扭来扭去地躲避Daffy的挠痒痒攻击，却被他封在躺椅内，躲也躲不开。Daffy说，“张老板，你快来潜规则我呀，你要怎么潜规则我——？”  
Leslie被挠得都要笑出眼泪，伸出手来想抓住Daffy一下下戳中他痒痒肉的手，却无济于事，只得抬高了声音喊道，语气里蛮横多过了撒娇，“快停手，你个衰人，就知道欺负我！”  
那躺椅空间很大，Leslie又只是蜷缩在一角，Daffy干脆直接攀了上去，整个人笼罩在Leslie的上方，将自己的影子投在那人身上。原本照在Leslie脸上的灯光也被遮住了，只是他的双眼却还是那么亮，闪着些水光。“那你要保证再也不离开我了。”Daffy说。他自知没什么立场这样要求Leslie，但他想，就让自己这样无理取闹一次吧。  
在十月冰冷的晚风之中，Leslie的头发都被吹起来了。地面上还是灯火通明，汽车的鸣笛声传入他们的耳朵里，微弱却刺耳。Leslie看着他，特别郑重地点了点头。

他们在露台上呆到快要凌晨才离开，两人一起挤在一张躺椅上。夜晚气温骤降，Leslie实在挨不住寒冷，甚至盖着Daffy分给他的毯子也不够，嚷嚷着太困了要回去睡觉，但又不想自己走。Daffy知道他的小心思，却还是煞有介事地问，“你不想自己走那要怎么回去？”  
Leslie就搂着他的脖子说，“哥哥抱我回去咯。”  
Daffy抬起手来掐他脸上的肉，说道，“你比原来胖了好多，我抱不动。”  
Leslie就赖着，说，你居然说我胖，那我不走了，就在这里胖死。那人拽着他的领口，好像刚才提出要回家的人是Daffy似的。他笑道，那好，我背你回去好不好？  
Leslie点了点头。  
他将毯子披在Leslie的背上，两只手跨过他膝盖下，托着他的大腿，自己的脖子紧紧被他搂着，他们在凌晨已经完全静下来的走廊里慢慢往家走。Leslie的公寓在17层。他们坐上电梯，下了电梯又在走廊里七绕八绕，那一路都没再对话。回到公寓后，Daffy踢掉鞋，将Leslie背进卧室，转过身来把他轻轻放在床上。Leslie将外套脱了，自己挪到床的另一侧钻进被窝里躺着，又拍了拍床说，“来睡吧，哥哥。”Daffy听从了他的话，将外套也脱掉，搭在旁边的椅背上，钻进被子与Leslie躺在了一起。Leslie的胳膊贴着他，皮肤很凉，却意外地仿佛在散发着热气。那人侧躺过来看着他，双眼反射着窗外夜晚朦胧的灯光，却比那光还要亮。Daffy总想要做更多……Leslie就在他面前，近在咫尺，他们皮肤相接时都仿佛在他身上点燃了火——  
Daffy凑上前想要接吻，Leslie却后退了几寸，躲过了他的嘴唇。“很晚了，早点睡。”Leslie小声说道，语气不太容他质疑，又自己凑近了轻轻在他嘴唇上吻过，那让他又叹了口气。他转念想到，未来还有很久，他也不必急这一时。  
意外地，他很快就跌入了无边的黑暗之中。

第二天醒来，Leslie已不在床上了。Daffy心中一惊，一下子坐了起来，揉揉眼睛按开手机屏幕一看，发现已经七点多了。他猛地想起来今天是周一，还要去上班，慌慌张张地爬了起来。正准备下床时，他才看到安好放在床前的蓝色唐老鸭拖鞋，那是昨晚并不在床边的。直到那一刻，他才听到卧室外的动静。  
油锅在滋滋冒响。  
他将双脚放进那唐老鸭拖鞋里，竟发现脚码完全合适。  
Leslie正在外面的厨房内做早餐，滋滋作响的是已经快要煎好的鸡蛋。听到他走进客厅的响动，Leslie回过头来冲他笑着说「早安」，又看到了他脚上的拖鞋，笑容更大了，却没说话，回过头去将鸡蛋铲出来与烤好的面包一起放在盘子里，端到餐桌上，招呼他洗漱完毕后来吃早饭。早饭用罢，Daffy发现自己昨天出门穿的是牛仔裤和运动鞋，又来不及回家去换衣服，幸亏昨天上衣穿的是衬衣，不然一身休闲装去上班就有些不妥了。Leslie给他找了一条深蓝色的领带，还帮他戴上。Daffy想，带着领带去上班还好些，不然他那一身明显是周末出行的装扮，很容易就会被办公室里那些男同事猜到是昨晚没归家，就又要被他们八卦一通了。  
Leslie的上班时间比较自由，主要是跟着设计项目走，不需要去办公室坐班，可以晚去一些，所以他早上几乎在为Daffy忙前忙后又乐此不疲。因为Daffy没有带上班用的东西，昨天去艺术馆还没带包，只得先借Leslie的斜挎包背着。那斜挎包与他平日的风格很是不符，他想，同事们估计又要冒出些奇怪的评论了。  
想起同事，他就意识到，他今天会遇到Christy。那女孩一定一眼就能看出他穿着昨天的衣服，而他上班态度一向严谨，这种事从没发生过。她会不会觉得奇怪？会不会前来询问？  
有那么一瞬间，Daffy甚至希望那女孩过来问东问西，这样他就能将自己和Leslie长长的故事和她分享了。那故事里有他见过的最美的雪景，最无边无际的海，还有最明媚的阳光。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章加入了我的私心。我一直希望李安和荣能够有机会合作，于是在故事中荣参与制作的电影让李安来执导了。前文在年龄设定上有个bug，关于唐大飞的小妹，年龄设定有错，小妹应该比他小十岁以上，已修改；前文对于《纸飞机》的出版年份和L获奖时间设定有误，应为2017年，已修改；前文对唐大飞家的住处地址有误，已修改（怎么bug这么多

时间进入十一月之后，雨季接踵而至。与加拿大其他冰天雪地的气候不同，温哥华的冬天也鲜少有极寒的温度，与俄亥俄州的冬季体验大相径庭。小说《纸飞机》因为自出版以来就一直火爆，在2018年经过长时间商谈被华纳兄弟买下了电影版权，由中国导演李安执导筒，作者Albert为编剧之一，并在那时邀请了Leslie担当艺术顾问。一年后的此刻，万圣节刚过，Leslie就收到了Albert寄给他的厚厚的剧本初稿，让他帮忙参谋并开始起草故事板初稿。Leslie的工作瞬间忙碌了起来。让Daffy惊讶的是，这个艺术顾问的工作本是Leslie个人的，他完全可以以自由工作者的身份签下合约，只是他却选择以公司的名义签合同，项目和收益都归公司所有。Daffy问起时，Leslie却不太在意，说他老板给了他在加拿大的第一份工作，帮他搞定身份问题，又给他引荐人脉，恩情不能忘。  
Daffy就打趣说，你老板真是捡到宝了。  
Leslie恬不知耻道，跟你一样咯，大佬——

自从开始参与《纸飞机》电影的项目制作，Leslie的老板就破格准许他不需要在办公室坐班，不过Leslie总抱怨在家时效率低，还是去公司上班，但他下班时间则自由许多，每天都跑去Daffy的公司等他，他们下班后一起去购物回家烧饭或是下馆子。Daffy有时会去Leslie家过夜，那人的住处交通更方便，比起他自己家需要每天早上通勤一个小时，从Leslie家去公司反而更快些；并且，Leslie的厨艺相当可圈可点，给了他无数个想要去蹭饭的理由。  
那让Daffy觉得他们就是一家人，与其他普通的「夫妻」没有什么两样。他那时不知道，加拿大是全世界最早的几个同性婚姻合法化的国家，若是知道了，Daffy大概还会冒出和Leslie结婚的想法。

感恩节临近时，漫长的雨季开始了。他们的伞仿佛从未干过，一直被放在门口的伞筐里滴着水。Leslie每天都要问他感恩节的安排，要去哪里玩，要做什么饭，「Black Friday」的折扣很大，到底要买些什么……Daffy犹豫了几天，却还是在某天晚饭时，鼓起勇气对Leslie说，Leslie，家里人叫我感恩节回去吃饭。  
“啊？”Leslie疑惑地看着他。  
他便讲了实话，说我其实已经跟二姐和后妈讲了咱们两个的事……她们劝了我爸很久，我爸同意让我带你感恩节回家……  
“带我回家？！”Leslie震惊道，“你爸知道是「我」吗？”  
Daffy笑道，“就是你，当年在毕业那天嘴我还被我全家看到了的那位。”那天晚饭他们吃的是普通的家常炒菜，Leslie听罢，筷子也放下了，愣愣地看着他，一脸地不敢相信，“你爸同意见我？你没骗我吧？”  
那时离感恩节还有一个多礼拜，Leslie就开始张罗去他家的事。他先是把Daffy家里所有人都问了个遍，他俩缩在沙发里，对着Daffy手机里的家庭照片一个个问，他们叫什么，做什么工作的，几岁了，小时候有没有欺负过你——  
“这就不必问得这么详细了吧……”Daffy每次都不爽道。  
“可Daffy仔又瘦又小，总被人欺负——”Leslie拉长了声音对他嬉皮笑脸。Daffy就伸出手去戳Leslie的痒痒肉，这招屡试不爽，边挠他边凶神恶煞地说，“那我现在就要欺负回来。”直到把Leslie挠得连连求饶。那时Daffy想，就算他的家人真的不接受Leslie也没什么。他已经二十六岁了，自己一个人在外居住，经济独立，与八年前刚步入大学的自己截然不同。十几岁固然美好，但他觉得现在这个年纪重逢Leslie更让他庆幸，他更能掌控自己的人生，不再需要惧怕父亲的眼光或是世俗的谴责了。

唐家的宅子在温哥华西南一处富人区内，临近海湾几个度假村，社区环境相当优渥，被几条宽敞的林荫大道连通着。他们思前想后，Daffy还是万般无奈地提议道，不然我们带瓶红酒当见面礼吧……Leslie虽不赞同，还用Daffy曾经送他红酒的事情嘲讽说，你们唐家都这样喜欢送红酒吗？但Leslie又怕万一给了不靠谱的礼物出了差错，也只得同意了。有了当年Daffy家人强硬态度的前车之鉴，Leslie对此次「见家长」的安排相当紧张，担心自己万一有一步走错，Daffy就又要和家里闹翻了。  
等他们站定在唐家宅子门前时，又下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，气温也降了下来。给他们开门的是Daffy的二姐，那女人先是拥抱了她的小弟，又将视线落到Leslie身上，冲他点了点头，“又见面了，Leslie。”又和他握了手。  
“又见面了，二姐。”Leslie笑答。  
“都说了不要叫我二姐。”她假装嗔怒地白了Leslie一眼，邀他们进了屋。  
唐宅的门厅很大，左侧进去是客厅，右侧则是餐厅，正面是通往二三层的楼梯。听到他们进屋，家里人零零散散都探出头来。先是Daffy的后妈出来迎接。那女人很是矮小，还穿着围裙，手冰凉凉的，在辛苦地准备感恩节晚餐。Leslie跟他的家人一一握手，除去他父亲根本没有露面，以及他大姐的态度有些冷漠，其他人对他还算欢迎。Daffy就在那时将一只手护在他的背上，用不轻不重的力道告诉他自己就在他身后。那天前来唐家的有Daffy的大哥、二哥两家六口，大姐一家四口，还有未婚的四哥与二姐，再加上他的后妈和刚到十四岁的小妹；他三哥与父亲的关系一直很差，成家立业后再没回过唐家，但即使只有这几家人，也洋洋洒洒十几口人了。  
他的侄子外甥倒是对此情景不太感冒，挤在一旁偷看，看腻了就又簇拥着跑回客厅玩耍了。他的三个哥哥在客厅落地窗前的躺椅上侃侃而谈，又招呼他一起；女人们则回厨房去继续准备晚餐。“我去看看后妈有什么要帮忙的吧——”Daffy尝试推脱道。大哥却说，你去了也是添乱，来陪我们聊聊。  
他大哥与自己相差了十四岁，留着胡子，抽着烟，让Daffy不想接近，却也没办法。他还拉着Leslie的手腕，只是那时，他二哥七岁的女儿跑来，拽了拽Leslie的袖口说，“uncle Leslie，来陪我们玩。”Leslie犹豫了一下，抬起眼来看他。“让Leslie陪孩子们玩吧。”他大哥却先发话了。  
Daffy坐在窗前的扶手椅上，看着外面阴沉的天空，耳边回荡着几位哥哥的谈话声，内心很是别扭。家人对Leslie的态度不冷不热，尚在他能接受的范围，但那些都只是浮于表面。Daffy能感到有些东西在这家庭内里暗涌着，他琢磨不出那些暗流是什么，只觉得异常不安……他的注意力总不自觉落到他后方正在客厅角落陪晚辈玩耍的Leslie。那人平时小孩子心性，但真正面对小孩时却温柔得要命，给他们画画、帮他们拼乐高，在陪玩的间隙还会抬起头，对上他的视线。  
他们两人就会偷偷地相视一笑。

天色渐暗时，Daffy的侄甥们玩得投入了，就逐渐把他们的uncle Leslie晾在了一边。Daffy听到那人挪着步子蹭到沙发边，和一直独自坐着的小妹聊着什么。他的小妹向来不喜欢这种家庭聚会。兄姐们都大她很多，如果说当年十几岁的Daffy还能陪她玩乐，现在正值青春期的小妹，面对着年龄最大和她相差了二十多岁的兄姐，根本无法共存；但Daffy暗自偷听Leslie与小妹的对话时，却觉得那人的心智大概真是与普通成年人不同，总能和小孩子聊到一起去。小妹和Leslie小声抱怨着，说她讨厌家庭聚会，爸妈还不让她上楼，一定要在楼下呆着，不然不礼貌。  
“他们没收了我的手机，不让我刷TikTok——你知道TikTok吧，Leslie？我们班都在用的。”  
Leslie说他知道，但不用。“那Instagram呢？”小妹又问。Leslie便说，“我在Instagram可是有快一百万的粉丝呢。”这一点Daffy是知道的。Leslie经常在他的Instagram账号上发布一些自己的作品和漫画，积累了相当多的粉丝。说罢，那人就给小妹展示自己的Instagram账号，他们两人又是一阵热络的讨论。  
“Leslie，我也想给你看我的Instagram账号，咱们互粉好不好？”小妹小声说。  
“你手机在哪？”Leslie也学着她小声问道。  
“在楼上卧室咯，他们不让我上去，楼下只有这些给小孩子的玩具，好无聊。”他小妹气急败坏地说，双手砸着沙发，却又不敢太大声，生怕被长辈听到。  
“你就当带我参观一下你家，如果被你爸妈看到了，就说我想上二楼，你这是在招待客人呢，很有礼貌的，这样如何？”Leslie说道。  
Daffy在后面听罢，猛地回过头。那两人坐在背冲着他们的沙发里，Daffy能从沙发靠背上看到两个脑袋尖，一个梳着马尾辫，一个顶着一头毛茸茸的发丝，两人都摇头晃脑的，迅速地对Leslie的这一「计谋」达成了共识，从沙发上蹦起来就往二楼跑。Daffy自知父亲一直未露面大概就是在二楼的书房内，慌里慌张地跟上去，竟发现那两人已经跑到二楼没影了。他站在一楼楼梯口等了一会儿，听到二楼小妹的卧室敞开的门内传来她的笑声。她和Leslie你一言我一语，聊得酣畅淋漓，Daffy一阵心慌，顺着楼梯走了上去，就看到二楼另一头的书房推拉门被「嘭」得一声推开了。  
小妹和Leslie都噤了声。那两人像是做错事的小孩，心虚地从小妹卧室里探出头来，就见他的父亲从那另一头的房间走了出来。  
“吵什么？”他父亲中气十足地质问道。  
“爸——”Daffy走上楼来，站到Leslie和他小妹身边，“爸，这是Le——”  
“我知道他是谁。”父亲打断了他的话。  
“世、世伯。”Leslie在他身后和他父亲打招呼，只是父亲没看他，扭头回到书房去了，又用同样的力度，「嘭」地关上门。

Daffy眼前发黑，那股暗流差一点就要把他的理智冲塌了，只是他的家人却还若无其事，甚至在晚餐都摆了满满一桌，全家人围桌而坐，他父亲却依旧不露面时，四哥还打趣说，肯定是刚才小妹太调皮，惹爸不高兴了。  
他小妹抱着双臂，噘着嘴坐在后妈旁边，因为四哥那句话生了闷气。  
父亲不露面，他们只得等着。除了年幼的侄甥被分开到旁边的小桌，其他人围坐在长条桌旁，全桌只有Leslie一个外人，注意力自然全都集中在了他身上。最先开口的是他大姐，“Leslie，你是做什么的？”  
Leslie相当礼貌地答道，“大姐，我是做平面设计的。”  
大姐煞有介事地拖长声音“哦”了一声，继续问道，“不太熟悉设计行业，你们具体是怎么运作的？”  
Leslie回答，“各个设计公司专长不同，像网页、软件、交互设计这类现在不少，但很多老牌设计公司主要业务还是品牌设计。每年很多公司——尤其是大型企业都会有很多项目需要品牌营销方面的设计，我们会对各项目进行竞标，业务也主要跟着项目走。”  
“他还是插画师。”Daffy插嘴道，语气里掩盖不住骄傲，“你们知道那本小说吧，《纸飞机》，封面和插画都是他画的！”  
Leslie低着头冲他笑了一下，脸上稍微有些不好意思。倒是他二姐很是捧场，惊呼道，天啊，我好喜欢那本书的。  
“嗯，他们现在要翻拍电影了，邀我去做艺术指导，所以最近我基本在全职做这个。”Leslie说。  
“我们全家基本都是金融行业，实在对其他行业了解不多，不过听上去还挺有趣的。”二哥评价道。电影的话题打开了家人的话匣子，他们热烈地讨论了一阵，他二哥二嫂尤其是影迷，问了Leslie不少电影的事，中间还穿插着他二姐不停拜托Leslie帮她要到《纸飞机》的签名版。那氛围让Daffy甚至觉得是不是这个晚上将是他家人接受他同性恋身份的开始，但仅仅是几分钟后，Daffy就明白自己还是太过天真。他大姐像是要刻意绕回Leslie工作的话题似的，又抬声道，“做你们设计行业，男的应该不多吧？”  
所有人又都不说话了。他们齐刷刷地望着大姐，后妈在那时很是不合时宜地站起来，眼神却看着Daffy，似乎在这么多兄弟姐妹中只在与他一人说话。那时大家都用白话聊天，但后妈又只是听得懂，想说话却跟不上他们的语速，尴尬地在一边一声不吭了一阵子，现在却用蹩脚的白话看着Daffy说道，“我再去喊一下你爸，让他下来吃饭……”便离开餐桌，走上楼。  
Leslie的回答却很得体，他说，“也不是，读书时我们专业，包括现在我的公司同事，男女比例还是比较均衡的。”  
大姐继续问道，“那男的是不是都和你一样？”  
Leslie犹豫了一下，有些困惑，“……和我一样？”  
大姐语气咄咄逼人，她皱起眉来，似乎不理解Leslie为什么没听懂她的话，解释道，“就是都有点——都是「娘娘腔」？”  
大姐话音刚落罢，Daffy就呛嘴道，“大姐，你什么意思？”全桌没人再继续搭话，连一旁孩子们坐着的小桌都安静了，整个餐厅里只回荡着Daffy刚才那句话的余音，像是不愿消散的潮水，渗透在死寂的空气之中。  
Leslie在桌子下面踢了他的脚，示意他别发火。“并不是。”那人竟还好言好语道，“大家都、嗯……”Leslie也停住了，表情为难，他似乎不太知道怎样与颇有偏见的大姐解释这件事。“只能说我们对性取向没有很在意。”最终，Leslie只憋出了这句话，两颊微微泛红。  
大姐笑了笑，似乎想缓和一下气氛，她说，“Leslie，你也别误会，我并不是说「娘娘腔」不好。”  
Daffy的拳头藏在桌子下面，攥得更紧了……  
“你要理解我们，这次请你来我们家，大家都有些犹豫，毕竟我们都会带小孩子来，万一带坏了小孩，的确是不太好。”大姐补充道，语调则比刚才更高傲了些，“况且我是觉得，家里还是有个女人更好些。”  
似乎是相当清楚他想拍案而起似的，Leslie在桌子下面伸出手来抓住了他的拳头，那只手很冷，冒着汗，压制着他的怒火，是他在这令他绝望的家庭之中唯一能感受到的清凉。  
“大姐，我觉得男女除了能不能生孩子以外，其实也没什么不同。”Leslie竟抢在其他人开口之前，说了这么句话，甚至也不顾屋里是不是有小孩子在。但Leslie的神态是无比严肃的，他和大姐的座位隔得算远的，但他抬着头，直视着大姐，对那年长女人的恶意毫不惧怕。“我会收拾家务、厨艺也不错，还会做现在很多女生都不会的针线活；同样，我同事中那些女孩子，工作起来也绝不比男人差。”Leslie说罢，似乎还觉得没把他大姐激怒似的，又平心静气加了一句，“我并不觉得性别是人们追求自我的障碍。”  
大姐的脸色肉眼可见变得很糟糕。此时，Daffy的二姐还添油加醋地讽刺道，“大姐，你也没有多大岁数，怎么思维和爸一样那么老古董。”  
“怎么和你大姐讲话呢？”他大哥训道。  
“还有你，大哥，”二姐更来了劲，瞪起眼睛直视着大哥，“爸不在的时候就一副和事佬的样子，好像你是一家之主……”  
“怎么讲话呢？”  
二姐的话被一个更加低沉的男声打断了。他们全家瞬间噤了声，只见他父亲站在餐厅门口，皱着眉看着餐厅里有点混乱的景象。没人再搭话了。他后妈甚至不合时宜道，“我再把菜放去热一热，大家就开饭吧。”便作势要开始忙活起来。他父亲却看向了他和Leslie。  
父亲只是挪了挪步子，更靠近了餐桌，却还是离他们有两米多的距离，就好像他们不值得他凑那么近讲话似的。他父亲那年已六十出头，但丝毫不显老，连头发也没有全白，虽说身高不及Daffy，身材却硬朗得很。那老人的视线在他和他身边的Leslie之间来回游移，最终落在Leslie身上。他指了指Leslie给他们带来的那瓶还放在桌边的高档红酒。  
“不好意思，我不喝红酒，我儿子也不是同性恋，你请回吧。”  
Daffy猛地站了起来，像是使出了压抑了一晚的所有力气，膝盖弯处磕到了椅子，疼得他头晕目眩。只是他根本管不了那么多，他强忍着怒火咬牙切齿道，“是你说让我带Leslie来见你的，你怎么出尔反尔？！”  
他父亲语调都没怎么变，仿佛无理取闹的人是Daffy，做错了事的也是Daffy：“我说让你带他来见我，我说他能坐上唐家的餐桌了吗——唐家不会给这样的男人添碗筷。”  
“「这样」的男人是哪样的？”Daffy眼前星星点点，怒火烧得他几乎要出现幻觉。他觉得自己心脏痛得像是被放进火盆里煎烤，整个肠胃也绞了起来，让他一阵阵作呕。“你不接受就罢了，让我带他回来任你们羞辱他吗？！你不要忘了，你亲生儿子也是「这样」的男人！”他拽起还坐在身旁，已经全然愣住的Leslie，但怒火未尽，没控制住力道，直接把那人拽了个趔趄。他便顺势搂着Leslie的肩膀扶住他。  
“我真为有你们这样的家人而感到羞耻，我才不在乎你们这顿饭。”他最后说，拉着Leslie就准备离开，却被那人硬生生拽住了。  
“世伯，我理解这对您来说很为难，但我不希望您因此不接受Daffy……”那人语速很快，声调里却透着点恳求，那让他更加恼火了，他拉过Leslie，把他挡在身后，推着他往外走。  
他父亲似乎也有些恼了，直接回击道，“我当然不会不接受我的亲生儿子，我不接受的只有你，你不要误会了。”  
Leslie的身子在他手底下明显地颤抖了一下，那人靓丽的桃花眼中闪着水光，在闷热的室内就像是两颗星星。Daffy在那一刻甚至绝望又困惑地想，他家人为什么不能接受Leslie呢？若是Leslie用这样惹人怜爱的眼神看着他，自己早就拜倒得五体投地了。  
那让Daffy定了定神。他拉起Leslie的手，他们十指相扣，而他直接无视了屋内的其他人，只目不转睛地看着小妹说道，“小妹，你记着，会带坏你的不会是我们，而是现在和你坐一桌的这些人。你以后长大了，一定要好好地做你自己，你绝不会比在座的这些男人差。”说罢，他拉着Leslie，扬长而去。

他后妈与二姐一直追他们到了庭院门口。外面淅淅沥沥的雨依旧没停，两个女人撑着一把伞，将他们送出了大门。Leslie回身道，“二姐，伯母，实在对不住，今天让你们闹心了。”  
他后妈笑了，甚至抬手来慈爱地摸了摸Leslie的脸蛋，“别这样讲，我今天见到你，很开心。”  
“是呀，把Daffy交到你手里，我很放心嘞。”二姐说，又转头对Daffy道，“你知道爸这一生都固执己见，咱们家里向来是这种风气，你也别怪他……”  
Daffy却不依不饶道，“他这种老顽固，也快要被社会淘汰掉了。”二姐打了一下他的胳膊，却没说什么。他冲两个女人点了点头，“后妈，二姐，保重。”他们四人道了别，他便与Leslie上路了。

他们在感恩节空无一人的街道上漫无目的地走着。把Leslie卷入了这场家庭闹剧，他很是愧疚，一路上也没怎么说话，倒是Leslie总在他旁边安慰他，说没事的，这次也不像几年前那样，以后你回家不带我就好了。说完还不够，又问他，哥哥，你肚子饿了吧，想要吃什么，我回家给你做。  
他回道，“既然在家吃不上，咱们就去下馆子。”  
只是时值感恩节，去哪找还开业的餐馆？唐家所在的Kerrisdale区没有城铁，节日的晚上也没有公共交通，他们只得走着。雨点打在他们头顶的伞上，耳边除了那声音没有别的，甚至渐渐被他听出了节奏，就像冬天的交响曲。他们走了十几分钟，到了Kerrisdale区中心的购物街，才算有了些人烟的气息，只是那一条街上也没几家商户还开着了，他们又走了一阵，才看到一家中式快餐店还在营业。两人实在饿得不行，便推门进去了。  
“感恩节快乐！”站在柜台后的服务员见有人来了，便招呼道。  
Daffy自知那是句假话。在这样一个本该阖家团圆的节日来到快餐店吃饭的人，又怎么会「快乐」呢？  
快餐店的菜品不多，开放式的后厨也只有一人，由于感恩节晚上实在没生意，正大声和服务员聊着天。店里角落有个桌子坐着一个流浪汉，帽子遮在脸上，似乎在睡觉，跟前摆着一杯水。  
Daffy上前准备点餐，从钱包里掏出信用卡，又歪头问Leslie想吃什么。Leslie看着橱柜里冒着热气的中式快餐，兴趣缺缺道，“我要柠檬鸡，黑椒牛肉配炒面。”又小声在他耳边嘟哝，“明明回家做更好吃嘛……”  
“不行，如果等到回家我就要饿死了。”Daffy反驳道，他也跟收银员点好后付了账，又等服务员给他们舀好餐，就找地方坐下了。Leslie用塑料杯接来了两杯白水，他们坐定，以水代酒碰了杯。  
“感恩节快乐。”Leslie说道。  
“感恩节快乐。”他回答。  
不仅仅是感恩节，还有圣诞节，元旦，春节，情人节，端午节，中秋节，还有一切不是节日的日子，你都要快乐。他在心里默默地想。  
他吃着套餐，却听到桌子对面的Leslie吸了吸鼻子。Daffy抬起头来，竟看到那人边夹面往嘴里塞边哭。  
Daffy赶忙放下筷子，慌慌张张地抬起手来给Leslie擦眼泪，“怎么回事啊？不要哭啊？”  
被他这么一问，Leslie眼泪掉得更厉害了，他放下筷子，胳膊叠放在桌上，像是个小孩一样低着头，边哭边说，“都怪你，非要带我回你家，现在饭也吃不好，你还不让回家做——”  
Daffy看着他，心里想着要怎样安慰他，却不知怎的脱口而出，“你看看你这楚楚可怜的样子，如果现在这么跑去跟我家里人哭一场，他们估计就接受你了。”他说完就觉得自己又嘴欠了，但没想到Leslie竟被他逗乐了，泪眼婆娑地冲他眨了眨眼，又拿起餐巾纸来擦脸上的泪。  
“你其实很想让你家里人接受我吧。”Leslie说，说话声还带着点鼻音，“我记得你上大学的时候，每年暑假回家都挺开心的。你不想和他们断绝来往吧。”  
“不，我和你在一起更开心。”他脱口而出。  
“那又不一样……”Leslie反驳道，颦起双眉看着他，“我刚才是在想，如果我是个女人，是不是你家里就会接受我了。”他刚想说些什么，却见Leslie眼眶边又开始泛红，“但我又觉得，嫁到你家的女人好像都不太快乐，我不想变成女人……”  
这回换Daffy被逗笑了，“胡思乱想！”他笑出了声，声音不大，却因为快餐店太空荡，倒显得他的笑声有些刺耳了。“有什么可笑的。”Leslie看着他，又拿起筷子开始吃面。  
“我不想要你变成女仔。”Daffy说道，“我觉得你现在刚刚好。”  
Leslie嘴里叼着面，慢慢嚼着，先是含情脉脉地盯了他几秒，又低下头去吃东西，直到他终于想说些什么，抬起头来刚开口，却被走到他们桌旁的收银员打断了。那收银员看着也二十多岁，是个年轻的女孩，长着一张亚洲脸，对他们用英文说道，“抱歉，我不是故意要偷听的……只是这里太安静了。”那女孩有些拘谨地递上一沓纸巾，上面还放着一颗签语饼，“你们的纸巾好像用完了……”  
Daffy抬起头来冲她笑了笑，说，“谢谢。”  
那女孩还准备说什么，深吸了一口气，“我觉得，你们很勇敢。”她说，“祝你们好运。”  
那句话一下子又把他拉回到那个美国小镇阳光明媚的秋天。他在俄亥俄州哥伦布市小巧的国际机场内，一个陌生的警卫对他温柔地说，「祝你好运」。他想，人这一生，学生时代占了十六年，是他现在二十六年的人生中的大部分，但仅仅只告别了学生身份四年，他却觉得年少时期离自己那么遥远，让他能穷尽所有的感情去思念。只是，与那时的自己不同的是，现在的他能抬起头来，不再吝啬自己的祝福，对那收银员女孩回答道，“谢谢，也祝你好运。”  
女孩对他回以一笑，便没有再打扰他们，转身离开了。Daffy拿起那颗签语饼，撕开包装，将脆脆的签语饼掰成两半，一半分给了Leslie，一半塞进自己嘴里。Leslie眼疾手快地从签语饼之间抽出那条小小的签子，看完上面的签语，就百无聊赖地把小字条扔在了桌上，说，“什么嘛，真无聊。”  
Daffy拿起那签子一看，上面写着，「You will be blessed with longevity.（愿汝长久）」，他便说道，“这不是挺好的嘛，祝你长命百岁呢。”说罢，见Leslie还是兴致索然的样子，便从背包里掏出一支记号笔，在那签语下面狭窄的空白处写下了几个字，又递给Leslie说，“你看现在怎么样？”  
Leslie拿过那签子，看完便笑了。

「You will be blessed with longevity.  
DC339」  
那上面写着。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想全文都只有D的视角，但思前想后又觉得在这一章换个视角还算必要，所以仅有本章会改变视角。以及我不懂医学，中间的一段情节是查了百度然后瞎写的orz

如果让我给我六十几年的人生写一部回忆录，我想很大一部分篇幅都会贡献在男人身上。这个说法现在看来比较好笑，但在那个年代就是这样的，女人都是围着男人转。我虽出身大户人家，但十八岁就出嫁，这一生都纠缠在一个男人和一大窝孩子中间，若是让现在的女人去做到这一点，是断然不可能的，但我这辈子就这样过来了，与丈夫斗，与小妾斗，与孩子斗，斗到最后，却是与我最不亲近的小儿子最待我不薄，我也觉得颇为可笑。

丈夫下葬时是惊蛰，三月初，明明是万物复苏的季节，我这毕生最牵挂的依靠却凋零了。原本都四散多年的子女们又都聚在了一起，包括我远在加拿大生活的长女和幼子。我这一生育有十个子女——这在现在的人来看也是不可思议的，只是那时，女人不怎么工作，在家只是相夫教子，基本家家都八个十个的孩子，我也不例外。我的十个孩子中，有三个早早夭折，在七十年代丈夫又纳了一房「妾」之后，我的心思就不放在孩子身上了，每日想着怎么与小妾争风吃醋。那时香港刚刚废除了纳妾制，但我自己，包括我身边认识的女人，丈夫还是大多延续了「传统」，除去正牌妻子，还会在外包养几个女人。

现在想来，年轻时的恩怨情仇，几十年过去，也都云淡风轻了。那时把丈夫外面包养的女人恨得牙痒痒，恨不能请了私家侦探去跟踪，把他在酒店捉奸在床，但那又有什么用处呢？最终我丈夫离开时，所有的家当还是归我所有——倒也不是说我丈夫还有什么值得我贪图的钱财，但年轻时极为在意的事，岁数大了却发现不值一提。我年岁越大，就越对很多事不再上心，子女都成家立业离开了，丈夫身体愈发不好，我就尽心照顾他，无论他曾怎样辜负我，他还是我白头偕老之人，我离不开他。这之中唯一的插曲是将我还未大学毕业的小儿子「绑架」回香港。这是我丈夫的意思，而我心里也隐约理解他的意图。

就算父母陪伴得再少，冥冥之中总会知道自己的孩子是什么样的人。我虽不是个称职的母亲，但每个孩子都是我身上掉下来的一块肉，他们的想法、习性，我只要看他们一眼，就懂了。我小儿子总觉得瞒我很紧，但那几年，他每周藏在房间里偷偷联系的人和他是什么关系，我潜意识里早就明了。直到他前些年真正跟我们挑明他「喜欢男仔」，我甚至在心里暗自「松了口气」，伴随着一些奇怪的愧疚与骄傲。

——我还了解我儿子，我还能猜透他的心思，我是个合格的母亲……

但我又怎么能自欺欺人？我是个太不合格的母亲了，不合格到让我的小儿子能这样义无反顾逃离这个家，不合格到只有丈夫的离世，才能让他再次出现在我面前。

我想，一个家里最小的孩子总是最特殊的，所谓「孻仔孻心肝」。他和自己兄姐年龄差了太多，从小大概少了很多童年的快乐，但他是个很知道如何博得别人疼爱的孩子，又淘气，又古灵精怪，有时我看着他，就觉得奇怪。我和丈夫虽然长相说得过去，但也绝不是顶级的俊男靓女，到底是怎么生出了这样一个靓仔来。我想，我这一生也没给过他多少爱，但他那么顽强，自己摸索着也长成了这样优秀的人。

我的大女儿与小儿子都在温哥华定居，所以这次回香港来送葬，也是他们两人一起回来的。我大女儿带着我的大女婿，小儿子则是带着……带着他的「那位」。在酒店见到我多年未见的两个儿女，我看着我第一个与最后一个孩子，他们两人之间相差十八岁，让我内心泛起一股奇妙的情绪，竟掉了眼泪。我大女儿对我更是没什么感情，也没安慰我。都说「长姐如母，长兄如父」，我大女儿更多地为我承担起了母亲的责任，小儿子从小上学的事情都是她在打理。但话又说回来，哪个孩子想要在年少时承担起「父母」的责任呢？

他们其实都想无忧无虑成长的。

那时，我的小儿子却没有回绝我的拥抱。我说，「阿十，你终于肯回来了。」

我小儿子在我耳边说，「mami。」他小时候就这样叫我，我那时听不进耳去，现在却觉得这孩子的叫得那么动听。

站在他身边的，就是他的「那位」，是我一直很熟悉的契仔，只是上一次见到他，也已经至少是七八年前。那时，十仔刚被我和丈夫召唤回身边，这孩子跑回香港来看他。我那时还想，这两人关系可真好，如胶似漆，像是小孩子一样，却没想到之后我猜测中的对象竟就是他。现在再见到他，竟发现他与七八年前稚气未脱的样子全然不同了；他留着不长不短的头发，露出鬓角来，鼻梁英挺，浓眉大眼，虽然表情很淡，却显得特别干净，如此风流倜傥又英俊潇洒的男人，换做谁又不会瞬间就一见倾心呢？

那一刻的我对曾经的执念更加云淡风轻，亦或是我内心深知，就算我现在继续反对我小儿子的性取向，也无济于事了。人总是这样奇怪，当初十仔在我和丈夫面前坦白时，我们全家人的反应都是那么激烈，就像是我那可爱的小儿子拿着一把枪指着我们似的。我们群情激奋，声势浩大，跟着我丈夫怒不可遏的命令，恨不能将十仔走的歪路尽数给掰回来，骂他是败家子，是耻辱，是病人，将他锁在家里，给他安排心理医生，又撕了他的护照——

然后呢？然后又怎样了呢？

我得到我的惩罚了，我亲手将我的小儿子推开，任他溺亡在没有家庭避风港的世界里；如今，我虽不愿承认，但我的丈夫也得到了他应有的惩罚，直到死去，也未解开自己的心结，没能见到他的子女最后一面。若是现在，他能看到陪伴在自己孻仔身旁那位玉树临风的先生，大概也能释怀了吧。

丈夫的葬礼结束后，我给阿萍和十仔安顿了两间空房，让他们在香港的家里住一阵子，一家人能多团聚几日。想来也觉得奇妙，曾经拼了命想要将十仔留在香港的这一大家人，在我丈夫离世之后，仿佛都突然接受了他的性取向似的，甚至连从来不喜欢他的阿七，也对他相当友好，还能和他条仔侃侃而谈。阿萍与十仔在香港足足停留了半个多月，把多年未见的亲戚走了个遍，虽说大家还披麻戴孝，但各路亲戚聚集在一起，也让我哀伤的心情平复了许多。那时，十仔跟我说要给我一个惊喜，我才知道他与我大女儿已经给我买好了去加拿大的机票，说要带我去加拿大住一阵子散散心。我想我这一生都没出过国，能够在晚年得到与子女修复关系的机会，便欣然接受了。只是我原以为我过去了会与我大女儿一起住，因为我听闻她家在那边购置了一栋小房子，应该会有我的容身之地，但没想到我却被带回我小儿子的家，因为阿萍家里还有两个孩子要照顾，而且十仔住得离市区更近，临近地铁站，让我平时出去散步能更方便些。

我那时却有些不好意思。这辈子第一次和小儿子单独居住，让他照顾我的起居，我还有些不自在——想来也挺好笑的吧？我对我小儿子说，「阿十，我住在这里不会打搅你吗？还要劳烦你睡沙发。」他听我说完，脸色不太好看，却还是笑着对我说，「妈咪，你这是什么话，你又怎会打搅我。」

我直到住进十仔的家，才知道他的工作是什么。我才知道他是个设计师，还是个……插画师，是个艺术家，在网络上也相当有名气。他参与了一个新的电影大制作，导演是李安。我那时对他说，「我是老古董，不知道你们年轻人都流行什么，但李安我是知道的，多有名的导演呀！」

十仔很兴奋地说，「是啊，我见过他很多面了，他是个特别有想法的人。去年十一月电影刚写完剧本初稿，现在准备开始给男主选角呢。」他便拉着我到电脑前，给我看目前制片方的有意向的几个演员，顺便让我也发表些看法。我看一个个都是些英俊帅气的白人，便问道，「这电影讲的是什么？」

他讲述道，「电影的剧情本身不复杂，讲的是男主家中有五个兄弟姐妹，他排行老三，上面有大哥大姐，下面有个智力有问题的妹妹，所以从小不被父母重视，很孤单。他缺爱的童年让他从十几岁时就与镇上四十岁的寡妇私通——」我打断他，惊呼道，「你们年轻人现在看的题材可真劲爆。」他反驳说，「妈咪！并不是为了给大家看这样的题材才这样拍，电影里的情节是为了人物性格服务的，你明白吗？」

我摇了摇头，笑着说不明白。

十仔接着给我讲，「男主性格脆弱，缺爱，因为长得很好，总有络绎不绝的追求者，他高中毕业之后就离开了家，四处流浪。他喜欢让别人爱上自己，当别人真的爱上他了，他又逃走了，因为他忍受不了那份归属。他最后阴差阳错跑到了墨西哥，却因为勾引了当地黑帮老大的老婆而遭人追杀，他便又回到美国，到了自己的家乡，却发现父母在几年前被智障的妹妹发病放了一场大火，给烧死了。」

那的确不是个复杂的故事，却很悲伤。一个从小隐身着成长起来的孩子，表面上放浪不羁，内心却很渴望归属，叛逆地逃离家乡，想要寻求爱，等到在社会上漂泊累了怕了，却发现真正的家已经没了。十仔嬉皮笑脸地问我有没有相中的演员人选，我看着他给我展示的那些演员的照片，都觉得不太合适。我打趣说，「我看这些都不合适，倒是你合适。」

他冲我眨了眨眼，说，「之前李安导演也是这么跟我说的。」

国外给我最大的一个感觉就是「大」，什么都大，大屋子，大马路，大田野，比香港要大很多很多。过来生活了一个多礼拜，我倒是很快适应了，但十仔却不太好。他肠胃不知什么时候开始很弱，一吃得不合适了就犯胃病，我想他是在香港时太疲倦了，回加拿大之后又要照顾我，让他一下子病倒了，那时刚刚进入四月。他早上还在跟我开「愚人节」的玩笑，不到中午时却觉得腹胀，吃不下东西。他抱着手机喊Daffy来陪他，然后就拖着沉重的步子钻进卧室再也没出来。我和Daffy原以为他只是累了，就让他一人在卧室里休息，然而，我傍晚给他煮了粥端给他时，竟看到他躺在床上，面色红得吓人，浑身都是汗，我喊他都喊不醒。我慌了，跑出去叫Daffy，给他测了体温，已经到了三十九度九。Daffy一下子急了，他拜托我把我小儿子扶起身来，两只胳膊搭到他肩膀上背着他。我们急匆匆收拾了背包，开着车就往医院急诊赶。

我们一直在急诊室外呆到晚上。医生说我小儿子感染了阿米巴菌，我也不知道那是个什么菌，只是听他们说那细菌本来是结肠病，但结肠炎症没发起来，转移到了肝脏，所以他近几日以为的腹痛其实是肝区感染。医生安慰我们说，已经给他服了退烧药，正在注射甲硝唑，治愈率很高，让我们不必太担心，但因为高烧比较严重，那晚需要在医院度过了。

Daffy便提议把我送回去，他在医院留宿。我推脱了一下，也希望能在医院陪着，却被Daffy回绝了。那孩子说，「契妈，我送您回去吧，Leslie也不希望您这样熬一夜，万一熬坏了身体呢。」我实在也想不到，Daffy竟出落成了这样一个极为沉稳又可靠的男人，那让我觉得安心。他每一个细节都为我想到了，在我下楼梯时护着我，走出医院时还会替我开门，像个真正的绅士。我那时忍不住，便跟他倾诉，说，「Daffy，我知道你们两人这样一路走来很不容易。十仔跟我讲了你们去年感恩节去你家里的事……你也要理解我们。」

Daffy那时正开着车，他的手把着方向盘，骨节突出，像是在用力。「契妈，」他说，「我也希望你们能理解我们。」他说话很直，语气却很温柔，让我一时间没办法反驳。那孩子接着说，「我当年去美国读书的时候，刚过去那边就认识了Leslie，但我只跟他在一起了一年，他就回香港了。我毕业时因为父母极力反对，还没来得及跟他说一句真正的道别，就与他分手了。我现在实在不想重蹈之前的覆辙。」

在夜晚的昏暗光线下，他五指的骨节白得反光，我就偏过头来看着他。Daffy直视着前路，似乎没察觉我在看他，目光坚定，侧脸也很严肃。我想，有些事是父母与孩子之间怎么也无法逾越的鸿沟，我们总是用我们的想法去揣测孩子的未来，总觉得孩子们的决定幼稚可笑……我也算当了四十多年的母亲，却直到如今，才明白我与丈夫身为父母，之前的偏执才是幼稚可笑的。

Daffy又张口说道，「谢谢您能听我说这些，如果是我爸，大概早就揍我了。」

我笑道，「你能跟我说这些，应该是我高兴才是。」

第二天一早，Daffy又开着车来接我去医院。那孩子晚上一定没有睡好，头发乱糟糟的，面色也发青，眼神透着倦意。我将给十仔煮好的粥带上，又给Daffy做了几道菜，放在饭盒里。Daffy应该是饿坏了，刚到了病房就闷头往嘴里塞饭，边塞边说好吃。我笑着问他，「你和阿十平时在家都是谁做饭呢？」

Daffy冲我颇俏皮地眨了眨眼，说，「我们轮流做。」

「你骗人，明明是我做得多……」

那声音把我们都吸引了去，十仔躺在床上，眼睛都睁不开，却还是铆足了力气张口和Daffy顶嘴。

Daffy看向我，像是谎言被拆穿的小孩一样吐了吐舌头。

「阿十，我给你煮了粥，你中午可以喝一些。」我说。

「我不想喝粥。」我小儿子躺在床上耍赖，「我也不想吃药。」

Daffy拿起早上护士摆在床头的两颗泰诺，又拿起水杯，哄道，「吃了药才能快点好，才能去吃大餐啊。」我就在一旁看着Daffy用一只手轻轻抬起十仔的头，将泰诺放到他嘴里，又把水杯上的吸管放到他嘴边让他喝，细心地就像照顾着这世界上最易碎的艺术品。那场面让我百感交集又视线模糊。这样给我的仔喂药，连我这辈子都未曾做到过……

「哥哥，我昨晚做了个梦。」吃完药之后，我小儿子拽着正要坐回去把饭吃完的Daffy，说道，「我梦到我从好高的地方掉下去了……」Daffy便放下筷子，安慰他道，「只是梦而已，没事的。」

十仔的脸却皱起来了，像是在用力回忆着他的梦。他说，「我做了个好长好长的梦，不是有人说梦境和现实是相反的吗？我梦到我没有去美国读书，而是在香港参加了一个唱歌比赛，结果成了歌星，还去演电影，好受欢迎的……但我在梦里很渴望做电影幕后；我的工作和我现实中刚好相反，所以我在梦里好着急，好渴望去做我想做的事，但还没来得及做，我就感觉自己从高处掉下来，一下子就醒了。」

Daffy笑道，「所以梦境和现实是反着的，你现实中不是做了你想做的吗？」

「不过有一点没有反哦，」十仔说，「我在梦里也遇到你了。」

「那是因为我不参与到那些——不管你的人生是正的还是反的，你都绕不开我，明白吗？」Daffy的语气很是理直气壮。

我小儿子缩在病床上，被Daffy逗得「咯咯」笑了几声，又拉着他的手不放。Daffy就任由他拉着，另一只手拿起筷子继续吃饭。那让我想起了我青春年少的时候，当我还只有二十多岁，当我的丈夫还没有在外面包养女人，我们也是这般恩爱，在影影绰绰的树荫下牵手，与阳光分享我们的誓言。我看着这两个孩子，在一旁胡思乱想，我小儿子的梦里，我究竟存不存在呢？


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写这一章期间，写作风格极大地被《霸王别姬》和《了不起的盖茨比》影响。末尾的启发来自刘培基在哥生日那天发的微博：“我们都是提着过去走入人群”。自此全文完结，谢谢每一个追文下来的姐妹，祝你们身体健康，笑口常开，不要被生活打败。  
> 应该会在这篇设定基础上写番外，因为辣鸡LOFTER不让开车真是憋坏了惹。

这一场病折磨了Leslie很长时间。待到他完全恢复，四月也快过去了一半，樱花已经开遍了这座城市。那时，Leslie的母亲也准备回到香港，只是他迫于生病，没能去机场送行。感染性炎症最折磨人的地方就在此，白天时以为已经好了，甚至还能坐在电脑前赶赶落下的工作，傍晚开始，身体就像是数着时间似的，又开始发烧。

那让Leslie的脾气也变差了。他虽然是个喜怒形于色的人，但脾气不差，也从不无缘无故发火。然而长时间卧病在床，比起身体上的折磨，对于Leslie这种工作狂来说，更是一种精神上的折磨。他在医院住了三天，肝肿消去了不少，便被医生准许回家，给他开了口服的消炎药物和退烧药。泰诺吃下去只能维持半天让体温在三十七度以下，足以让Leslie气急败坏，Daffy只得连哄带骗地让他继续吃药，他吃下去了，又将怨气嫁祸到Daffy身上，蒙着被子一晚上都不再和他说话。

但他从不发脾气，那让Leslie更变本加厉了起来，像个蛮横的少爷，嘴上说着要喝水，等他给倒来水，又说要喝粥；Daffy煮了粥，他又说没胃口，这样纠缠到晚上，体温上来了，嘴里开始口渴，才默不作声地把水和粥都喝了。

Daffy还是不生气。

Leslie倒是急了，捶着床说，“你什么时候脾气变得这么好了啊！”

他吐了吐舌头，打趣说，“我脾气一直这么好，是你之前不懂得珍惜。”

Leslie双臂抱在胸前，驼着背缩在床上，不吭声了。

四月中旬时，Leslie的病刚好，周末就执意要去赏樱。温哥华从三月起就进入了赏樱的季节。与隔着美加边境线另一侧的西雅图一样，温哥华也是个被日本文化「入侵」严重的城市，每年三月至五月，赏樱节盛大到全国都有人慕名前来。他们为了错开人流，一早就坐着地铁前往温哥华市区北边的史丹利公园，那里拥有全市最成规模的赏樱地。他们之前从未去过那里，进了公园只得随着晨练或游览的人流走，还没看到几棵樱花树，倒是顺着海岸线，一直走到了公园最东面的海边。

在那里，他们看到了一座红白相间的灯塔。

“你听过灯塔的传说吗？”Leslie问，见他摇了摇头，就继续说道，“很久很久以前，有两名看守人去看守一座非常偏僻的灯塔，遇上了风暴，他们被困在灯塔好几个月，其中一个莫名其妙地死了，另一个为了摆脱嫌疑，把他放在棺材里，挂在灯塔外。结果棺材被暴风雨打碎了，就变成一具尸体挂在灯塔外面。这个看守人跟着尸体呆了好久，被救出来的时候已经大小便失禁，精神失常了。”

“你这个不是灯塔的传说，是克苏鲁传说吧。”Daffy说，指了指不远处海边的那座小灯塔，“你看这灯塔多可爱，不要给它乱安上这种猎奇的故事啦。”

“那你讲一个你的版本咯。”Leslie回答。

“我的版本……就是你遇到灯塔就要许愿，许愿之后，灯塔会把你的愿望告诉大海，然后漂到全世界去。”Daffy说。

Leslie朝他翻白眼，嘲讽道，“你这种故事讲给喜欢看《暮光之城》的小姑娘听吧，不要来糊弄我。”只是他话音刚落，就被Daffy夸张地抓住了手腕。Leslie被吓了一跳。“快许愿！”Daffy说。

海边的风很大，将不少已经飘落的樱花又吹了起来，其中有一朵好巧不巧，撞进了Leslie的掌心。“给灯塔许愿，然后吹到海里。”他说道。Leslie还想反驳，却还是被他抓着手，只得笑了笑，将双手合拢，嘴里默默许了愿。许愿罢了，Leslie将樱花吹散到海上，他们就看着那些白色的花瓣顺着海风飘远，“我愿望太多了，一朵花是不够的。”Leslie看着那花瓣说道。

“你许了什么愿？”Daffy问。

Leslie瞥了他一眼，回答道，“我希望daddy能安息，希望妈妈身体健康。”

Daffy有些惊讶，他本以为Leslie会许一些譬如「工作顺利」，「万事如意」，或是他们两人「白头偕老」之类的愿望，无论是什么愿望，他都没料到Leslie会把他父亲放在第一位。

“我以为……”他喃喃道。

“我是不是很不孝顺？daddy死之前都没去再看他一次。”Leslie打断了他的话，扭过头来看着他，声音有些不确定地颤着。

那让他想起了自己的家庭。他想起了自己从十岁就消失的父亲，想起了过度依赖自己的母亲，想起了宠溺他的二姐，冷漠守旧的大姐，千篇一律、疏离于他的兄长们……那些人总离他很远，总让他流浪在外，但人是没有权利选择家庭的。他虽不信宿命，但家庭是上天赐给他的，他生于哪里，牵绊就在哪里，这世上总有这几人，与他流着有相同基因的血。

他与Leslie的牵绊则不一样。他们两人原是陌生人，却能在毫无联系的前提下共同进退，那是让Daffy更舒适的一种感情，让他觉得更能掌控，更加自由。

“你爸爸和你缘分没满。”他回答，“并不是你的错。”

“有爸爸总比没有好，你知道吧？”Leslie还是盯着他，“你爸爸不接受我就算了，但你要对他好些。”Daffy点了点头，说道，“我知道啦。你担心的太多了，人生怎么可能那么周全？”可他知道Leslie就是这样，有强迫症一般希望身边的人事都妥当完美。

他们离开海岸线，走到了公园深处。史丹利公园里有几条林荫道两旁种满了樱花树，也只有那几条街上人群熙攘，连拍照都要拼命找角度，才能不至于只拍下一堆游客。他和Leslie勉强在人流之中向前走着，中间时不时要插进来几个人，撞着他们的肩膀，与他们逆向而行。

他们没有牵手。不那么挤的时候，他们会靠得紧一些，但Daffy斜背着他的双肩背包，总在他背后晃着，稍微一歪就撞到了Leslie的胳膊，把他们之间隔出了一小段距离。Daffy大概是看上去很会摄影，又比较无所事事，一路上被好几对情侣或一家子拉着帮忙拍合照，Leslie就在一旁拎包等着，直到有一对情侣觉得耽误了他们的时间，执意也要帮他们拍一张，他们才拥有了这一天的第一张照片，两人紧紧靠在一起，Daffy抬起手来搂着Leslie的肩膀，与其他情侣并无两样。

那年夏天Daffy房子租约到期时，他没有选择续约，而是在七月份搬到了Leslie那里，与他住到了一起。也是在那段时间，Daffy在自己很久未登录过的大学邮箱里发现了一封邮件，竟是他大学期间最好的朋友Ellen发来的。那女孩子特别惨兮兮地写道，「Daffy，你社交网站的账号都注销了，电话号码也变了，我只能给你发邮件，你能不能看见就听天由命了……你这位与世隔绝不用社交账号的老年人，我想告诉你一声，我今年八月份会来美国，带着我男朋友重游故地。我男朋友是广东人，所以我必须要跟你说，我也学了些广东话，终于不用听你蹩脚的普通话了。我打算顺便去见一下Leonard，你知道他已经结婚了吗？我估计你还不知道。你现在到底怎么样了，自从毕业后，咱们再也没联系过了。如果你能大发慈悲加一下我的微信（因为我在国内，上其他软件不方便，或者给我一下你的电话号码，咱们iMessage联系），理我一下，谢谢了。我的微信号：ellenzhang1993。」

于是，八月份时，他们两人启程前往了俄亥俄州，回到了他们的母校。他们在哥伦布市停留了几日，与Leonard和他妻子，Ellen还有她的男友一起聚了聚。他们一行人先是在Leonard家蹭了几顿饭，而后那美国人想要尽地主之谊，便带着他们去了购物中心吃饭，只是美国人实在对美食不太讲究，精挑细选了一番，还是选了个不太会出错的巴西烤肉餐厅。

那时，Daffy刚与Leslie同居，他们琢磨着换家具，便在约定的饭点之前去购物中心逛家具店，却因为购买什么样式的床品吵了起来。与Leslie呆久了，Daffy才知道真正在一起生活，和之前仅仅是「谈恋爱」，隔三差五去过个夜是完全不一样的。他们总是在一些小事上吵架，这些吵架与他们年少时异地恋因为关系疏远而充斥了猜忌的吵架又有所不同。Leslie是个很容易脾气上头的人，大多数时候，Daffy会忍让他这一点，但他心里知道，自己也根本不像外表看上去那般耐心十足。有时他工作上遇上了糟心事，回家又被Leslie吵得不耐烦，偶尔就会爆发一下，冲那人吼一句，一下子就能把Leslie震慑住了。

那种时候，他也不得不承认，他挺喜欢被自己凶到不敢吭声的Leslie，像只炸了毛的猫。只可惜Daffy也只能舒爽那一时，因为之后又要费尽周折去哄他开心了。

他们几人聚餐那天亦是如此。他们从家具店走到与Ellen和Leonard约定好的烤肉餐厅时还在你一言我一语地争辩着，Leslie总拽着他看手机里搜集好的床品样式，非要让他点评出些名堂来，但他又觉得这个不太好，那个不满意，Leslie有些不耐烦，说那你来挑咯，大佬？Daffy便又立刻改口说，随便你，我什么都可以。

Leslie立刻恼了，冲他嚷嚷说我做什么你都不满意，让你做，你又把事情都推给我！

他们就这样顶着嘴走进餐厅，除去服务生招呼他们到预订的座位上那一小段路没说话，等在窗边的桌子旁坐定了，Leslie就又开始了。

他们两人到的早，便先要了两份菜单浏览，Daffy本想借此转移话题，但Leslie却揪着刚才的话头不放，非要和他理论清楚。“你非要和我讲清楚有什么用？我都说了你来做决定就好了。”Daffy长叹一口气，咬紧了牙关没发作。

“你让我做决定，然后你干涉得还少吗？！”

“我什么时候干涉你的决定了？”

“你——要么就什么都不满意、要么就在家甩手掌柜，你想让我怎样啊？”

“我什么时候甩手掌柜了？”

“好嘛大佬，那你数一数，你在家做过什么？”

Daffy刚想回嘴，却看到Ellen带着她男友走进餐厅。那时还没到中午，餐厅里人不多，Daffy赶忙站起身来招呼那两人。Ellen风风火火地朝他们跑来，挨个拥抱了他们。Leslie抱完，立刻就跟Ellen告状，语气还特别理直气壮，说你快帮我，Daffy他总惹我生气。

“是你无理取闹好吧？”Daffy恼了，压着声音冲他吼了一句。

Leslie瞪大了双眼，蛮横道，“说你甩手掌柜你还不乐意，之前搬家时你做什么了？”

“你真说得出口，哪些脏活累活不是我做得？！”Daffy顶嘴道，“你要求还那么多，光是挪家具就挪了好几回——”

“我还不是希望咱们住得能舒服些？！”

“——你还怕虫子，看到蟑螂都要我给你打……”

“连这个你都要抱怨？！让你打个蟑螂都一千个不愿意！”

Daffy「啪」得一下合上菜单，连一直目瞪口呆围观他俩口角的Ellen与她男友都被吓了一跳，他借势抬高了声音喊道，“不要再吵了！点菜！”Leslie也被他突然中气十足的声音吓得愣了几秒，随即脸上立刻爬上一阵嗔怒，也「咣当」一下子把菜单扔到桌上，把面前的碗盘敲出了些叮咚的脆响，差点引来服务生的注意。Leslie仿佛真的炸了毛，连头发丝都散发出一股让他退避三舍的杀气，他不着痕迹地在椅子上往远离Leslie的方向挪了挪，声音也软了下来。“好啦……对不起啦。”他示弱道，“是我不好，咱们先点菜吧？好不好？”

直到Leonard和他妻子姗姗来迟时，他们两人之间的凝重气氛才稍微消散了些，只是Leslie那张嘴又不闲着了，非要跟Leonard告状，把他说得像个大少爷，在家什么都不干，只知道享清福。Daffy敢怒不敢言，只得想着回了家再「教训」他。

Ellen饭后悄悄调侃他，说你可真是「夫管严」，可怜兮兮的。他不以为然回答道，就Leslie那个小身板，打架也打不过自己，如果我嘴上还不让着点，岂不是太没人性了？

挺好，挺好。Ellen说道，别人都不了解你，只有我知道你嘴有多毒，你肯定没少惹Leslie生气呢。

Daffy气不打一处来，说，连你都不帮我说话，我好苦。

Leslie恬不知耻凑过来打断他俩的悄悄话，那时他已经气全消了，又恢复了往日小天使的模样，冲他们说，你们在说什么呢？没有在讲我的坏话吧？

没有没有，我们夸你呢。他俩同时敷衍道。

八月还未开学，校园里人不多。他和Leslie重返母校，来到了这个他们五年都没有再返回的地方。Leslie提议想要回到他曾经的教学楼看一看。他们从东边进入校园，走进偌大的中央草坪，又向北走了一小段距离，便到了设计学院的教学楼。他们走上三层，大部分办公室都是空着的，只有个别教室里还上着暑校的课。与理工学科不同，他们这种专业并不需要暑期还留在学校搞研究，所以楼里冷清得很。他们在楼道里走了一阵，在一间敞着门的空教室前停了下来。

“当初，我就是在那里做笔录，你坐在我旁边。”那人突然指着教室里整齐码放的桌椅说。

啊……他想起来了。那时他大一，热血沸腾地和校警告状。教室里的椅子都被挪到一旁去了，只剩下一张大折叠桌放在中央，两名校警看着Leslie，在那里问话，「那个教授对你做过什么？」，仿佛犯错的是Leslie。如今那教室里一点点他们存在过的迹象都没有了。人生大概就是如此，来去匆匆，雁过无痕，后人又怎么知道你存在？

“也不知道Jacob怎么样了。”Leslie又说道。

“你还记得他啊。”Daffy说，心里很不是滋味。他不喜欢听到那人嘴里说出那个「教授」的名字。他仿佛又回到了快十年前，那个对什么事都能愤愤不平的年少的自己。他一边念念不忘地记恨那个「教授」曾对Leslie做过的变态事，另一方面……

即便已经过了这么多年，他还是很清楚那隐晦的感情是什么。嫉妒——是以他的理性为燃料的嫉妒。无论是以一种怎样的手段，他都嫉妒那个教授能在Leslie十八九岁的人生中留下浓墨重彩的一笔。

他们继续向前走着。前方就是一间间教师的办公室了。Leslie又在其中一间门前停下了。那些办公室的门边都会贴着一块牌子，里面卡着这间办公室内的教授、讲师或助教的名字。Leslie就站在那牌子前喃喃道，“名字也变了……”

“你认识这个教授吗？”Daffy问。Leslie摇了摇头，说道，“这间，以前是Jacob的办公室。”

Daffy二话不说，拽着Leslie的手腕就往前走，手上用了些力道，让他暗自担心会不会把Leslie脆弱的关节抓碎了。“喂、很痛。”Leslie被他拽着趔趄了一下，胳膊在他手掌里挣着。他猛地停了下来，那人就撞在他身上。“你为什么想回到这里来？”他回过身来，抬起双手抓住Leslie的肩膀，问道，“我可是一点都不想再看到那间教室、或是「那个人」的办公室。”

“我知道你为什么不喜欢他。”他们两人的脸离得那么近，他的下巴上都能隐隐感觉到Leslie的鼻息。

“我当然不喜欢他！”Daffy压低了声音喊，“我唯一一次见到他，就是在酒吧里，看到他差点强迫你——”

他没有再说下去。

Leslie低着头，“……我那时候很恼我自己，明明是成年人了，却还被教授牵着鼻子走。”

“你那时只有十八九岁而已……”他回答。虽说人十八岁成年，但没有人会把十八岁的人当成真正的大人。

“你也只有十八九岁呀。”Leslie却说，抬起眼来目光翩翩望着他。那目光下还有些Leslie没有说出来的话，但他体会到了。那时刚上大学的自己，脑子一热，直觉认为那个「教授」要伤害Leslie，就跟着他去了酒吧，一整晚都在暗中监视着，也间接「救」了Leslie两次。

“我那时候是比较莽撞啦。”他说。

Leslie笑了，又开始迈开步子，他们沿着走廊走向楼梯，偶尔一两间教室内回荡着讲师授课的声音。在那些隐约的声音中，Leslie说道，“你知道我上了大学两年里谈了三个女友吧？”

“我知道。”Daffy回答，“我还知道你大一的时候被一个大四学姐追。”他并不太喜欢这个话题，但他没说什么，只等着听那人继续下去。

“那个学姐毕业的时候就和我分手了。之后我又谈了两个，但因为Jacob从中使坏，都是很快就分手了。”Leslie说，“我那时会觉得，那些女孩子是真的喜欢「我」，还是喜欢她们能出去说「Leslie是我男朋友」那种感觉。”

那时，他们走出了教学楼。临近晌午的阳光很晒，透过参天的树荫投射到石板路上，散着热气，炙烤着他们的脚。草坪上倒是凉快些，他们走上去了，在中央草坪的一处长椅上坐下歇息。在那里，他们刚巧能看到整片草坪的景色，还有不远处低矮的建筑，和坐落在校园中央的钟楼，没过一阵子，那里就将敲响十二下钟声。“Jacob不希望我谈恋爱，他不希望别人能「得到」我。”Leslie继续说，“但他那天见到你之后——正是因为见到了你，那天他才迫不及待在酒吧骚扰我，因为你给了他危机感。”

Daffy笑道，假装攥起拳头来稍微挥了几下，“早知道我那天再狠一些，揍他一顿，让他更有危机。”

Leslie突然扭过头来看着他，张了张口，欲言又止。最终Leslie还是没说话，只是看着他，阳光把他黑色的眸子都照浅了。Daffy抬起左手来，用手掌遮住了Leslie的双眼。“干嘛——！”Leslie以为他要整蛊自己，眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕，想把他的手拉下来，但他加重了力道，指尖扒住Leslie的太阳穴，牢牢地捂着他的眼睛。他另一只手伸进旁边的书包里，从中拿出一个小盒子，左手放了下来，打开盒盖。

那是他前阵子偷偷买来的卡地亚三色金戒指，一直犹豫着该什么时候送出来。他畅想过与Leslie一起回到加州，在大海边，在无数游客的瞩目之下将戒指送给他，戴在他的手指上；或是叫上一行好友，在温哥华摆个筵席，在别人的祝福之下拿出戒指。比起他所畅想的那些情景，此时此刻显得有些淡薄了。他们只是坐在树荫之间，稀松平常，路人也都行色匆匆；但他又觉得那时的气氛刚刚好，在他们初遇的校园，没有人注意，他们悄悄的，就像是分享着彼此的秘密。

那枚戒指被戴到了Leslie左手的无名指上。阳光太浓烈，照得戒指像是一圈套在他手指上的光环。

“我们是不是算结婚了？”Leslie问道，低头凝视着那枚戒指。

回到温哥华后，他们领养了一只德国牧羊犬。那只德牧是一家不合规的犬舍育出来的种，犬舍被举报后，动物保护组织将这只三个月大的小狗救了下来。在一次住处附近的社区领养活动中，他们遇到了它。那天被带来的每一只都那么招人喜欢，这只胆子很小，总缩在后面，不太引人瞩目，差一点就被他们错过了。亦或者是它太过矮小而安静，反而引起了Daffy的注意。Leslie原本还嫌这只狗太瘦小会不会长不大，却根本想不到半年多之后，它直立起来的身高就快赶上自己了。

他们给这只德牧取名叫「Bingo」。

大型犬总是精力旺盛，拆家频繁又不好管教。小时候被骂了还会歪着头一脸懵懂跟人卖萌，长大些聪明了，就明白为什么骂它，又会可怜巴巴耷拉着飞机耳讨饶他们的原谅。Leslie总能在那狗狗眼里败下阵来，骂几句打几下就于心不忍了，最后还得Daffy上场，但大部分时候，管教它的都是Leslie，而德牧又是极通人性的犬种，很知道该找谁当庇护，每次往Daffy怀里一钻，蜷缩着，尾巴连带着屁股一起摇来摇去。「可怜兮兮的，别骂啦，老是骂我们Bingo。」Daffy就摸着Bingo的脑袋说。

「你！到底知不知道你该站哪边啊？！」Leslie上前拎着Bingo的后脖颈想把它拽出来，瞪着眼又冲他喊道。

Daffy抱着Bingo，「看啊，妈咪好凶的。」

最后Bingo逃过一劫，倒是他被劈头盖脸骂了一顿。

不仅如此，每次他们带着Bingo去Leslie大姐家做客时，只要Bingo在别人家闯了祸，Leslie都能第一时间把错误堆到他头上——

「Bingo把狗粮打翻了啊？跟他老豆学的。」

「把你衣服咬坏了啊？跟他老豆学的。」

「粑粑拉在屋子里了？跟他老豆学——」

Daffy气得大喊，「我可从来没有！」

Leslie理都不理他一下，扭头跟大姐说道，「Daffy平时好惯着Bingo的，都不让我打它。」

Daffy憋着一股气在心里，愤愤地想，明明每次你不忍心下手都是让我去打的，现在搞得我里外不是人了。

那一年又入冬时，电影《纸飞机》正式开拍了，Leslie作为艺术顾问，虽不用每日进组，但也需要随叫随到。因为大部分戏份都将在温哥华的摄影棚内拍摄，所以在某些Leslie需要赶工拍摄到晚上的日子，Daffy会借着遛狗的工夫，开车跑去剧组「探班」，等着拍摄结束接他回家。Leslie在片场则从不避讳他的同性恋身份，恨不能拽着他向整个剧组宣扬「这是我男朋友」。

那让他想起了大学时他们刚在一起的时候。Leslie总是厌恶别人问起他的私事，然而，一旦是他信得过的人，Leslie又很能信口开河。让Daffy惊讶的是，尽管他只是偶尔去片场，但剧组洋洋洒洒一百来人，还真有那么几个对他感兴趣的，Daffy一个在银行工作的，从没遇到过这种架势。Leslie倒是对这种事信手拈来了，每次片场哪个好看的小男生跑来和Daffy搭话，无论那人刚才在哪里，下一秒准能出现在他旁边，虎视眈眈地盯着他俩对话，时不常还插一嘴。

「我都不能和别人讲话了嘛？」Daffy抱怨道。

「女人可以，直男可以，gay嘛？不行。」Leslie伸着一根手指头在他眼前晃。

他们也不是没为这类事吵过架。Daffy被逼问得烦躁了，会觉得这是Leslie对他的不信任；那人多疑起来，有时还会勒令看他的手机。只是Leslie明明在外面花枝招展，却连自己和别人说句话都要管东管西，哪有这样的道理？Daffy才是那个更应该担心的人才对，比起Daffy的工作环境，那人平日才是阅人无数，又是在文艺圈里，gay总是更多些。他们在一起时间久了，这些琐碎的烦恼就随之而来。Daffy曾暗自在心里算计着，如果算上他们异国的三年，加上中间空出来的四年，若是真正的「夫妻」，也总该经历七年之痒了。比起年少时他们所经历的极尽的悲喜，如今时过境迁沉淀下来的锅碗瓢盆、油盐酱醋的凡间生活，带给他的细碎苦痛总比快乐更多。

如果是大学时代的Daffy，可能已经因为这些琐碎的争吵与Leslie分分合合很多次了，但年近不惑的他总能想明白一个道理。那个「道理」总是在一些特定的场合出现，比如——比如他早上睡醒，看到Leslie在厨房里做早餐，迷迷糊糊，还错穿了他的拖鞋，让Daffy只得光着脚；他们下班后一起在街上溜Bingo，一起和邻居打招呼；天气寒冷时他们缩在沙发里，Leslie将冰冷的双脚踹进他的睡衣暖脚；或是在他们睡前的每一句晚安之中。

每当他回到家，看到客厅角落电脑桌旁散发出刺眼的光，Leslie在电脑前戴着眼镜伏案工作时，他就会想起十年前，在遥远的异国他乡，在午后被晒得通透的蓝天之下，在盛夏的芳香之中，那个还留恋着香港林立的高楼和母亲温柔话语的十八岁的自己，敲响了那栋三层小楼的破旧的门。二层房间里飘出一句喊声，「Leslie——去开门！」，门应声开了，那个穿着白色T恤，眉目清秀的娃娃脸男生出现在他面前。对于他来说，那就像一场梦照进了现实，在他身后，还未开学时，一群十八九岁的孩子吵闹着呼啸而过，他们引吭高歌，对未来抱有最巅峰的期望。

他想，即便是现在已经年长的他们两人，生活中无论是因为工作、琐事，亦或是意见不合而擦枪走火出来的苦恼多么让人难以招架，那依旧是他最热爱的生活。他们逆风而行，把过往小心地藏在双翼之中，再飞入人群。

——————全文完。


	19. 晨褛未开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 只是个异常狗血的情侣闹矛盾的故事  
> * 是荤的，与现实无关，不能接受别看，大家岁月静好，求求了  
> * 标题来自《恋爱交叉》里的歌词“穿上晨褛，在床边挥一挥懒手，喝一口新的甜酒”；97跨年唱这首歌的你荣实在太绝了，大概是我心中最最符合「恃宠而骄」这四个字的人了  
> * 是牵风筝的D和恃宠而骄的L的故事

那是这一晚上的第六通电话了。已经临近十一点，才终于被人接听，“喂？”对面的声音很嘈杂，像是有电流穿过，配着一些熙攘的背景音乐，把手机都震得有些疲惫。  
他还是不喜欢酒吧。  
“你在哪里？”他问道。  
“你不是有工作要忙吗？我和同事去别的地方玩了。”对面答非所问，话语照例被淹没在背景音之中。往常来说，八月份对于他并不是忙季，但今年部门谈成了与微软的大项目，入夏以来就一直忙得不可开交，周日晚上也成了他固定加班的日子。八月的第一个周日，温哥华又迎来了同志骄傲月的游行，他记得在大学时期，曾在暑假和实习的同事们参加过一次，那时他在视频里与自己的爱人发誓，一定要一起再去一次。  
他原以为在温哥华安定下来之后，他们总会有机会一起前往，却不知这一誓言再也没有落实过。他们总是在那个周末有着不同的事情作为借口，来逃避两人在光天化日之下举着彩虹旗振臂欢呼。他隐隐觉得，也许不是因为他们忙、不能去，而是他们习惯于隐藏自己的私事，根本不想这样张扬罢了。  
他们已经同居三年了。温哥华还是老样子，但他们的生活变了许多。Daffy迈入了而立之年，在亲朋好友的祝福之下度过了他的三十岁生日。那时时值晚冬，雨季未过，有时温度一下子降到零度以下，还会来一场漫天大雪。他们两人都逐渐习惯了被彼此融入的生活。让他庆幸的是，Leslie是个很能维系感情新鲜感的人，即使他们已经共同生活了三年，算上恋爱的时间则更久，但每次他下班时看到Leslie在他们公司楼下等候他，都会被Christy嘲讽说他们还像是「热恋中的高中生」。与他的那些男性朋友不同，在他为数不多的女性朋友团体中，Leslie总是能占领舆论制高点，这有时也让他苦不堪言——即便过了这么多年，Daffy还是会感叹，纵然Leslie是那个年纪大一些的人，他却太知道如何利用自己的外表和可爱去讨女孩子欢心了。  
那年八月的第一个周日，他们终于兑现了诺言，跑去温哥华市中心围观了同志游行，在游行沿线偶遇了Leslie的一众同事。游行结束后，他因为需要加班先行回家了；Leslie则显然没有尽兴，同事们邀他继续玩乐，那人便爽快应了。他们两人分头行动，直到时间接近午夜，Daffy不停轰炸Leslie的电话却无人接听之后，他开始担心了起来。  
直到第六通电话。

“你到底在哪里？”他又问了一遍，“你那边好吵，我听不清你讲话。”  
电话对面更乱了，掺杂着模糊不清的说话声，喊叫声，音乐声，觥筹交错之声，和Leslie的呼吸声，那吵闹大概持续了十几秒，而他毫无办法，只得拿着手机等候着；突然一声顿响，像是一扇沉重的门关上了，一切声音都被封闭在外，只剩下Leslie的气息喷吐在他的耳边，离他如此之近，好像那人真的在他身边呼吸一样。  
“好啦，”Leslie说话了，有些口齿不清，“现在不吵了吧？”  
“你在哪里？！”他再次问道，耐心逐渐耗尽了……  
“Heaven’s咯，大佬——”Leslie终于是回答道，语气里透着些倦意，像是被他问烦了似的。  
“是西百老汇路上的那家gay吧？”他继续追问道。他自然是知道这家gay吧的，但他自己的社交圈中鲜少有gay，只是不止一次听Leslie提起，因为这间很有名，又离市区很近，是Leslie的同事们在聚会时经常会选择的去处。

“你什么时候回来？需要我去接你吗？”他又问。往常来说，Leslie总会对他的这种要求满口答应，但这一次出乎他意料，电话对面传来一阵含糊又甜腻的笑声，“你好啰嗦，不用管我啦。”  
他显然喝了些酒。Daffy又怎么能不管呢？他曾经也遇到过这种情况。他们两人几乎不去夜蒲，宁愿把宝贵的夜生活留给彼此，但出去玩时的Leslie则会像泼出去的水，一不小心就收不回来了。只有Daffy在场，像一块磁铁，才能把那家伙吸在身边。他们双手就能数过来的去夜蒲的次数，也都是两人一起去的，免不了被同行的朋友嘲讽，说他们像是「连体婴」。

Daffy从书桌前猛地站起身来，把趴在他脚边的Bingo吓了一跳。那只牧羊犬还一脸懵懂地在原地愣着，尾巴还没摇起来，就看着自己的主人拿起钥匙登上鞋跑出去了，都没来得及留下一句「好好看家哦，Bingo」。  
那时，温哥华的气温与九月份的俄亥俄州差不多。晚上稍微有些凉，但Daffy一直不是个怕冷的人。他来到那间叫做Heaven's的gay吧，在昏暗的空间之中找到了自己的目标，是个穿着米色外衣的男人。  
Daffy想，这个人是真的很喜欢米色，在黑暗中就像唯一的光，即便周围多么浑噩肮脏，他都是干净的。  
恍惚间，Daffy好像回到了从前。他不敢想象距离自己和Leslie的初遇竟已过去了十二年。彼时，在俄亥俄州的那座小城里，在校园边的中心街道旁的酒吧之中，Leslie也穿着一件米色的帽衫，在黑漆漆的，弥漫着酒气的空间里，一下子就抓住了他的目光。  
Daffy迈开步伐，朝着Leslie走去。他看到一个白人在与Leslie讲话。那人鼻梁硬挺，浓眉大眼，是特别标准的欧式古典美人的长相。「Daffy更靓，因为他五官好立体的，我五官好平，太亚洲人的长相啦。」他记得Leslie曾经这样评价过。  
这样的话，岂不是欧美人更符合Leslie的审美了？眼前这古典美人比自己的脸不知立体了多少倍。Daffy酸酸地想。  
Leslie的表情看上去完全没有料到Daffy会出现。他瞪大了眼睛，像是个制作精良的洋娃娃，仰着头看他，“你怎么来了？”  
“接你回家。”他答道。  
Leslie还有些微醺。他低笑了几声，抿着嘴，两颊鼓起来了，扭头用英文冲那鬼佬说，“这是我男朋友。”  
“哇，真帅气。”鬼佬回道，瞥了他一眼，大概是被他不友好的眼神看得有些尴尬，很快移开了目光。  
“所以才能当我男朋友咯。”Leslie在吧台旁的高脚凳上微微摇晃着，笑容更大了。“是啊，”鬼佬接话道，竟不知好歹伸手摸了Leslie的脸。“喂！”Daffy出手更快些，他抬起手来推开那美国人的胳膊，又顺势拉了一下Leslie，把那人从高脚椅上拽下去，差点摔了个趔趄。  
那鬼佬面露尴尬，撇了撇嘴，“你应该早告诉我你有这样一个男朋友……”  
Leslie却昂起下巴，颇为高傲地回应，“你应该早料到我这样的人不可能「available」咯！”这话怼得那鬼佬有些下不来台，沉默了几秒，英气的一双剑眉纠在一起。「Fuck you.」最终那美国人只表情难看地憋出了这一句，拿着酒杯起身准备离开。Leslie还想回嘴，却被他赶忙制止了。Daffy搂着那脚下打绊的家伙往酒吧外面走。Leslie执拗地把他推开，他就又搂回来，那人再推，他便再搂；来回几次，直到他们走上街，一股凉气扑面而来。  
起风了。

酒吧离他们的住处并不太远，但因为附近没有地铁，Daffy还是选择了开车。因为是周日晚上，出来享受夜生活的人不多，他很快就在路边找到了停车位。他拽着Leslie走到车边，把他塞进副驾驶座，自己从车前绕过坐进驾驶座。  
他们一路无言。车程很短，大概十分钟出头，Leslie抓着安全带，缩在副座里，一开始还小声冲他嘟哝，见他不理，便悻悻闭上了嘴，到了家门口像是要逃离车内闭塞而压抑的气氛似的，爬出车摔上车门，也没有等他，径自钻进了公寓楼。  
Daffy从车后座拿起外套。他担心夜晚降温，又知道Leslie怕冷，临出门前便拿了外套，却没有派上用场。他亦步亦趋跟在Leslie身后。那人头发有些长了，发尾戳在他的衬衣领子上。他的衬衣袖子很宽大，衬得Leslie像个偷穿长辈衣服的孩子。  
那情景让Daffy内心涌起一股复杂的情绪。他知道那情绪不是爱意、不是怜惜，却也不是怨恨或厌弃，但他转念一想，那情绪又似乎是所有这些的总和。  
「嘭」的一声巨响，公寓的门被关上了。Bingo的吠叫被打断。已经走进客厅的Leslie回过头来，皱着眉看他，“为什么那么大声摔门？”他没回话，将钥匙扔在了门厅柜上，又发出了刺耳的撞击声。Leslie的表情更恼了，但忍着没发作。  
Daffy却没打算收敛自己的行为，他把脚上的鞋踢开，让它们故意凌乱地落在门厅里。Bingo低着头，耷拉着两只飞机耳，蹭过来闻他的鞋。那让他觉得好笑。那只狗总是第一时间体察到他们之间奇怪的气氛，又总觉得是自己做错了什么，垂着飞机耳来讨他们的原谅。若是这世界上的人都像德牧这样可爱，战争大概会少许多吧？  
Daffy拖着鞋底走进客厅，大摇大摆地将外套狠狠扔在沙发上。Leslie被他挤到一边，后退了几步，嗔怒道，脸颊上的醺红还未褪去，“你什么意思呀？”  
“如果我刚才不去接你，你会怎么做？”Daffy反问道。  
“我会自己回家——”Leslie回答，却被他的话打断了，“你明知那鬼佬在泡你，对吧？”  
“我们是在聊天！”  
“你知道他在泡你。”  
“所以呢？我自有分寸。”Leslie身上的酒气渐渐退了，声音也淡下来，但他努力眨着眼睛，像是想把醉意骗走。只是这个人每次眨一次，那双眼睛都让Daffy内心的怒火和愧意交织着更盛一分。他们每一次吵架的结果几乎都是如此，到最后，Daffy总是莫名其妙占了下风，对Leslie的怜惜让他自动投降，只剩对自己生气了。  
“你的分寸真多。”Daffy说。这一次他不想输，便把内心深处那个不羁的小人放出来了，撇着嘴，像是叛逆的少年一样，言语间带着嘲讽，“不让我跟男人讲话，不让我在健身房洗澡，总要检查我的手机也是你的分寸吗？”  
Leslie像是被戳中了痛处，亦或是他脸一直就那么红，只是他双瞳放大，透出一股狂狷之气，肩膀也耸起来了。“我管着你不是应该的吗？”那人竟然回了他这样一句，语气太过有恃无恐，一下子就把Daffy积蓄已久的怒意点燃了，伸出手去推了他一下。Leslie失了重心，所幸与墙壁距离不远，一下子向后跌去，撞在墙上；那人也被激怒了，抬起手来。Daffy还没有反应过来，就感觉左脸火辣辣地疼。他居然被Leslie扇了一巴掌。  
Bingo在那时不合时宜地狂叫了起来，又是摆屁股又是弓着身子，在他和Leslie的腿间蹭来蹭去。它清晰地嗅到了紧张和压抑，觉得两个爸爸的吵架是因为自己犯了什么不知名的错。那叫声嘶哑而吵闹，除了助长Daffy内心的烦躁别无他用。他强压着怒火，攥紧了手勉强忍着，让自己的拳头没有甩出去。只是，扇了他一巴掌的Leslie似乎反而被吓到了，那人微张着嘴，酒意全无，下意识抬起手伸向他的侧脸，怯生生问道，“痛不痛……”  
他躲开了Leslie就快要碰到自己侧脸的手指尖。Bingo钻到他小腿之间，差点把他绊了一跤。他抬起腿来把那只惹人烦的狗推开，一头钻进卧室里，狠狠摔上了门。他听到Bingo还不遗余力地挠着门，在外面吠叫了一阵子，直到Leslie说了一声，“Bingo，坐下。”声音被闷在门外，低沉而遥远。

Daffy没有开灯。窗帘拉着，严丝合缝，外面的光一丝也透不进来。他狠狠把T恤拽下来，又踢掉裤子，厌烦地没再有耐心换上睡衣，只是将枕头斜立了起来，靠在床头，自己躺在了上面。隔壁的卫生间内传来水声。他能隐约听到Leslie在那里踱着步。此刻的Leslie是一副怎样的表情呢？卧室的门没锁，Leslie自然可以直接推门进来，但他并没有。Daffy闭上了双眼。  
他的眼睛无论睁开还是闭合，在这黑漆漆的房间内都没什么区别。  
即便是八月仲夏，Daffy还是突然觉得有些冷。他拽起一角被子拉到胸口，双手放在胸前，感受着自己的心脏在手掌里一下下跳动着。他数着那心跳，一直数到了一百多下，却觉得愈发心慌，恍惚间觉得耳边响起了嘈杂的鼓点、斑斓的灯光刺痛着他黑暗的视野……  
他看到一个陌生男人离他很远的地方，抬起手来摸上Leslie的脸。  
「喂！」他在脑海里喊道，「不要碰他！」  
「为什么不呢？」那陌生男人问，「他属于你吗？」  
Daffy觉得自己后颈发凉。  
Leslie……属于我吗？

不知过了多久，卧室的门开了，却没有光洒进来。Leslie把客厅的灯也关上了，窗外城市夜间的灯火勉强把Leslie的身影映在他的视野里。Daffy屏住了呼吸，闭上眼，假装自己睡了。  
「他属于我吗……？」  
在被子下面，Daffy攥住了拳，指甲掐进肉里，扣得他掌心生疼。他却没有料到，Leslie回身关上门，又轻轻把门锁了，大概是防止Bingo突然闯进来，紧接着爬上了床，手脚并用，小心翼翼。床的一侧陷下去了，Leslie掀开盖在他腿上的被子，他才感受到那人没穿裤子，上身却还套着衬衣，温热的皮肤蹭着他的大腿，而那人的呼吸声离得更近了，一只手抚上他的胯间——  
Daffy觉得自己绷不住了。他虽然躺着，但浑身都在用力，尽量让自己不去动弹，但Leslie却与他的努力背道而驰，轻轻拉下他的内裤，将他的性器含在嘴里……

他们的确很多天没做过了。Leslie对此心知肚明；他即便自知理亏，也不会主动道歉，但总是能用这种奇怪的方式戳中Daffy的软肋。Leslie的口腔温热而潮湿，一下子就勾得他兴奋了起来。他终于动了，不再假寐，伸出双手穿过Leslie柔软的发丝，将那人的头用力压在自己的胯间。  
Leslie的手指有些凉，抬起来抓他的手腕，似乎被压得有些难受。他的阴茎在那人的嘴里逐渐胀大起来，顶到了喉咙深处。Leslie更加用力地拽着他的手，想从他的胯间退开，却无能为力，只得开始呜咽起来。  
那挣扎的呜咽声Daffy很熟悉。那声音就像是一双软绵绵的小手，搔着他的胸口，将细细的绳子捆在他的手腕上，另一端被Leslie牵着走，牵出了他内心无尽的怜悯来。  
Daffy松开手。  
Leslie立刻退开了，在黑暗中凌乱地喘着气，粗重的呼吸喷在他私处。Daffy坐起身来，伸出手又钳住了Leslie的脖颈，另一只手拽着他的衣领把他拉得更近了些，再次将自己的阴茎捅进了他的嘴里。Leslie慌忙伸出手来，扶在Daffy的大腿内侧，被他按压着一下下吞吐着他的性器，愈来愈大的滑腻水声开始在房间里的寂静中穿行着，伴随着Leslie微小的，鼻音浓重的呻吟声，盘绕在他耳边，像是夜莺的低声鸣叫。

他让Leslie给他口交了一阵，觉得差不多了，便伸手打开床头灯。Leslie在灯光下瑟缩了一下，眯起眼睛，整个人趴伏在他双腿之间，被他的影子笼罩起来。Daffy拉着他的衣领，把他推倒，让他趴在床上，自己则倾身上前。Leslie在他身下发出了不满的嘟哝，扭动着想要翻过身来，嘴里喃喃道，“我不想……”  
Daffy知道他不喜欢面朝下。他喜欢面对着Daffy，这样他们更容易拥抱、更容易亲吻缠绵，但面朝下的话，就像是被剥夺了掌控的能力，而Leslie极其痛恨这种失去控制的不安。  
Daffy却还是压制着他，将Leslie的内裤扒下来，伸出手指摸进了他的臀缝之间。他那时才发现Leslie已经做了准备，在穴口做了清洗和扩张，他原本只准备伸进去的一根手指毫无阻力地就没入了那人的后穴之中。  
那让他原本被情欲勾起来的快感一下子被一股膨胀的奇怪情感所占据了。他突然觉得恼怒而烦躁。  
又被看透了——Leslie引诱着他，爬上他的床，一步步勾着他走进陷阱，待他掉进去了，还在陷阱口嘲笑他，「你看，还是下半身比较重要吧？我只要略施小计，你立刻就被我牵着鼻子走」……  
Daffy微微弓起身子，他右手扶着自己的性器一点点插了进去。虽然有润滑，但他们也有阵子没做了，Leslie还是绷住身子，后穴夹得很紧，喉咙里挤出几声痛哼来。“你、你慢一点，好痛啊……”Leslie侧着脸，一只手伸到后面扒住他的阴茎根部，无助地想帮他调整位置，另一只手死死抓住床单，像是抓着救命稻草一般。  
“放松点。”他说，慢慢开始动了起来。他知道Leslie一定还是很痛，但那人夹得紧了倒是让他更能爽到；那一瞬间，Daffy脑海里竟闪过一个声音，「再用力点、再让他更痛一点……」那声音越来越大，最后膨胀到他脑海的每个角落，Daffy在那声音里加快了动作，每一下都像是要把Leslie钉进床垫里似的。他将脸埋进那人耳朵后面细碎的毛发之间，那里还飘散着一点点酒的甜味，随着Leslie的头微微摆动着钻入他的鼻腔，伴随着Leslie被他撞碎的呻吟声，熏得他也快醉了。  
Daffy撑起身来。他抓住Leslie的腰，直接把那人抬起来成趴跪的姿势——Leslie这阵子瘦了一些，一根根微突出来的肋骨下面腰肢盈盈一握。他只知道Leslie瘦了，但他太久没有直接这样直接双手丈量Leslie的身段，实在没料到这个人莫名其妙瘦了这么多。  
——他太瘦了，这样被自己狠狠撞着，连支撑着身子的大腿都开始发抖，仿佛多撞几下就会散架。  
像是……  
像是精致又易碎的瓷器。  
这样的Leslie，只属于他吗？

Leslie身上虽然瘦，但臀部还算挺翘，他张开手指用力抓上去。那两团肉上留下了几个指印，在黄色的灯光下红得有些刺眼。阴差阳错地，Daffy脑子一热，在他性器传导至他神经末端的如潮水一般的快感之中，抬起手来狠狠朝那指印的位置打了下去。Leslie显然是没料到这一点，支起身子惊叫了一声，往远离他的方向缩了缩，却被Daffy从身后抱住了，一只手将他的喊声捂在嘴里。Leslie在他汗湿的掌心里抽噎着，却没有流泪，慌乱地扒着他的捂着自己口鼻的手指，几乎喘不过气。  
之后的那一段时间里，卧室里只剩下他的喘息声，Leslie偶尔漏出来的呻吟声，皮肤的撞击声，和掺杂在那些声音里微弱淫腻的水声。他们都没再说话了，只是因为趴跪的姿势，他每一次杵进去都压过了Leslie的前列腺，逼得那人颤抖不已，整片后背都红得像是要滴出血来。  
Daffy在觉得自己快要高潮的时候放慢了抽插的速度，他看着Leslie凹陷的脊柱，两侧凸出来的蝴蝶骨就像是被折断了的翅膀，尖刻又脆弱，衬得他背上的那一小块胎记的颜色更深了。那时，屋里的灯光泛黄，好像药量过大的迷情剂，把原本无形的空气都照出了颜色，笼罩在他们周围。Daffy俯下身去，吻上了Leslie左侧蝴蝶骨旁的胎记，两只手还附在他的腰上，大拇指刚好摸着那人股沟上的两个小巧的腰窝——  
仅仅只是Leslie的后背，就已经让他欲罢不能了。那窄小的脊背上每一寸皮肤都是他的挚爱，他视若珍宝的这一切，若是曾经被别人所拥有过，他绝不会接受……  
“你原来和别人做过吗？”那句话完全没有经过他的大脑，无意识地从他嘴里脱口而出。他问完那句话，甚至还觉得说话的人不是自己，而是从他身后的位置，被一个透明人问出来的。  
Leslie的后脑勺动了一下，发旋在他的视野里晃了晃。那人意乱情迷地扭过头来，从眼角瞥给了他一个奇怪的眼神，却没有回答，右手伸到自己的下身开始自慰起来，看样子也快要高潮了。Daffy有些恼火，将自己的性器从Leslie的身体里退出来，把那人翻了个身，仰面甩在床上。Leslie面对着他，却没有和他对视，微侧着脸，眼角都被情欲染得通红。Daffy没说话，他抬着自己的阴茎撸了几下，便射了出来，白色的体液糊在Leslie凹陷的小腹上，出乎他意料地，Leslie竟伸出手来将那些粘稠的液体抹开来，借着润滑将左手两根手指插进后穴里干着自己，另一只手握着性器撸动着。  
Daffy在Leslie自慰的时候没用动，只是看着，呼吸在高潮的余韵中逐渐平稳，困意也随之袭来。他瞥了一眼床头柜上的电子表，那上面显示着「01:13」。  
夜深了。  
他慢慢俯下去，趴伏在Leslie身上，那人高潮时精液射了一些在他身上。Leslie刚想张口说些什么，就被他堵住了嘴，他们在快意、困倦和不安中亲吻了很久。

Daffy撕了些卫生纸，把自己身上不那么凌乱的痕迹擦干净；他走进卫生间时，Leslie已经打开了花洒清洗着自己。热水冲着他的腹部，把那里的皮肤烫得红红的。大概是听到了他的脚步声，那人回过头来望了他一眼，又转回头去盯着墙。  
Bingo被吵醒了，摇着尾巴哈着气，跑进卫生间竭力讨他们开心。Daffy记不清他在哪里听过这样一句话，说一段感情就像是放风筝，一方是风筝，另一方则是牵着风筝线的人。只是这世界上有多少人能像忠诚的狗一样，心甘情愿被别人牵着风筝线，当一只看似华丽却毫无自由的风筝呢？  
“你要来冲一下吗？”他的思绪被Leslie的声音打断了。他回过神来，看到Leslie已经关掉了花洒，正准备从浴缸里迈出来。他摇了摇头，拿了浴巾，回过身来，帮Leslie披在身上。  
在这样有些凉意的夜晚，Leslie的身体终于是热的了。

“你不想让我检查你的手机吗？”  
Leslie突然说。没头没尾的一句问话。  
“你想要在健身房洗澡，想随便和别的男生搭讪？”Leslie继续说道，语气更生硬了，却垂着眼没看他，像是在自言自语。  
Daffy的内心涌上一股莫名的情愫。他小声回答道，“不是……”  
Leslie抬起眼来凝视了他几秒，在这一整晚过去，终于露出了些像个犯错的孩子一般的神态来。“太晚了，去睡觉吧，明天还要上班。”他说，手却不受控制地抬了起来，摸上了Leslie的后脑勺。那人的表情缓和了，爬上一些倦意，接着点了点头，从鼻子里轻轻「嗯」了一声。

大概是时间的确太晚，又是温存过后，Daffy觉得双眼酸胀，头重脚轻，躺在床上没多久就要跌入梦中。他平躺着，却感觉Leslie在被子里动了动，离他近了些，呼吸喷在他露出来的肩膀上。  
“Daffy，你没有睡吧？”Leslie突然说，声音很小，却还是把他从半睡半醒中拽了出来。  
“没啊。”他回应。  
“哥哥。”Leslie说。  
“嗯？”他又应道。  
“哥哥、我只钟意你。”  
Daffy吞咽了一下。他睁开双眼。房间里一丝光亮都没有，但当他扭过头来，看着与自己共枕的Leslie时，发现那人的双眼才是他的光源。“我知。”他回答，侧过身来，抬起一只手摸上Leslie的嘴唇。不知怎的，即便是这样昏暗的房间里，他还是能看清Leslie的眼神，热烈、虔诚又倾尽一切。

或许——  
或许，Leslie才更像那只风筝。大概是一只装扮华丽的风筝，一定要和别人争芳斗艳一番，属于他的风筝线又长又细，近乎透明，让所有在地上仰望的人想着，「看啊，又是一只断了线的风筝」。  
人们总是有一种偏见，觉得过于漂亮的风筝总爱把线挣断，Daffy也会有这种感觉，但他仔细回忆起与Leslie的过往，倒觉得松线抽离的一方总是自己。又或者说，他与Leslie互相牵着彼此的「线」，Leslie心甘情愿被他拴在身边的同时，他自己也早被牢牢捆住了。  
他有时会想，Leslie曾经和别人在一起过，他能完全不在乎吗？当然不。Leslie这样漂亮精致的「风筝」，他恨不能永远锁在自己的柜子里才好；但Leslie是属于天空的。他属于天空，却还是会把风筝线完好无损得递到Daffy手里，千叮咛万嘱咐着「一定要抓好啊，不然我会走丢的」。那根「线」别人轻易看不到，但它经历了风吹雨打，早就被磨砺得坚韧无比了。

他们下一次出去夜蒲是在一个多月之后，Daffy的项目终于告一段落，正逢Leslie的生日，他们邀了些密友和家人，在Leslie的大姐家开了个家庭派对。派对结束时还不到九点，而Leslie大姐家的大女儿是个很爱玩乐，开朗活泼的大四生，软磨硬泡了Leslie好久，恳求他带自己去gay吧玩。他大姐虽是个相对开明的人，但对于自己女儿这样奇怪的提议，脸色还是有些难看。  
「放心，大姐，她直得不能再直了，去了gay吧也不会怎么样。」Leslie笑道。  
他在酒吧里故意与Leslie保持了一点距离，而不是像以往那样腻在一起。他环顾四周，将视线落在每一个试图寻欢作乐的酒客身上。Leslie很快就察觉到了这一点，总是紧跟着他，但即便是这样，Daffy停靠在一张好不容易空下来的高脚桌旁的时候，还是有人凑上来和他搭讪了。  
Daffy从眼角看到正被自己外甥女缠着的Leslie焦急地朝他这边望着，突然想要捉弄一下这样的Leslie，便故意躲开那人的视线，开始回应着陌生人的搭话。出乎他意料地，Leslie并没有像往常一样风风火火地跟过来，直接掐断这搭讪的一切可能性，朝着所有窥伺他的男生宣誓主权。在他眼角的余光里，Leslie亦步亦趋地朝他这边靠近，耳尖红红的，像是在拼命竖着耳朵偷听他们的谈话，每一句那搭讪者调情意味明显的话语都让Leslie凑近一分；但那家伙却还是在忍着，侧着脸无论如何也不看向他这边，脸颊圆鼓鼓的，好像在证明着什么。  
Daffy忍着笑，嘴角却还是不由自主地翘起来了。跟他搭讪的是个身形高挑的男孩，金发碧眼，看上去也就二十岁出头。“在笑什么？”看到他的笑容，那男孩问道。  
“没什么，”他答道，“我要等的人来了。”话音刚落，Leslie就拽着他外甥女挤过来了。这间酒吧的灯光终于是没有那么暗淡，一束金黄色的灯刚好打在他们的桌上，映照着Leslie的脸有些泛红。

“你看，我可没有不让你跟男仔搭话。”直到他们一杯酒都下了肚，Leslie还嘴硬着。  
Daffy扬起眉毛，“但你忍得很辛苦。”  
他那时却在心里想，如果Leslie真的不让他和这世界上所有的男人搭话，那他不搭就是了。


End file.
